Destiny of the Shinobi
by RendyLucifer
Summary: Ini adalah takdir seseorang yang telah ditulis sejak awal. Naruto mendapatkan memori dirinya sendiri yang telah menonton anime bernama Naruto. Dan kini dia masuk dalam sebuah cerita fanfiction, bagaimanakah perjuangannya untuk mencapai keinginannya, yaitu hidup sepuas-puasnya. Menjadi orang terkuat, punya banyak istri, dia ingin bisa melakukan apapun yang dia suka di dunia ini.
1. Beginning of the Destiny

Desa **Konohagakure **merupakan salah satu desa besar dari **Five Great Villages** dengan ranking ketiga disana** . **Alasan besar kenapa desa yang biasanya selalu masuk dalam dalam ranking teratas turun ketiga ini adalah gara-gara mereka telah kehilangan banyak shinobi kuat saat penyerangan **Kyuubi: the Nine Tails Fox** **(SSS-rank Threat)** di desa 7 tahun yang lalu. Tragedi itu mengorbankan banyak figure yang penting dalam desa, seperti **Namikaze Minato: the Yellow Flash (SS-rank Fourth Hokage), ****Senju Hayasuki: the Earth Shaker (SS-rank Senju Clan Head), Inuzuka Gaira: the Black Dog (S-rank Inuzuka Clan Head), Uzumaki Kushina: the Bloody Chains (S-rank Elite Jounin), **dan tokoh penting lainnya yang telah gugur dalam tragedi.

Dalam tragedi tersebut, dinyatakan kehancuran 1/5 bagian **Konohagakure** oleh Kyuubi, dan mencapai korban jiwa 19.258 Shinobi dan 101.893 Civilians, dan alasan kenapa sedikitnya korban pada 1/5 bagian Konoha yang memiliki penduduk 1 juta ini adalah karena **Sarutobi Hiruzen: the Professor (SS-rank Third Hokage) **memerintahkan para Shinobi untuk mengevakuasikan para Civilians dan melarang Shinobi dibawah Jounin untuk membantu dalam pertempuran. Selain itu, 12 Clan dari **107 Clans of Konoha** telah seluruh anggota terbunuh hingga menjadi **95 Clans**. Serta 17 Clans hampir dihancurkan, dan salah satunya adalah **Senju Clan **yang merupakan Clan nomor satu di Konohagakure. Kini Clan yang dulu kuat dan ditakuti kini hanya tinggal mempunyai tiga anggota member saja. **Senju Tsunade: the Slug Sage (SS-rank Retired Kunoichi)** yang sudah berhenti menjadi ninja dan berada di luar desa**, Senju Hayabusa: Mountain Sage (S-rank Former Senju Clan Head) **yang sudah tua dan tinggal menunggu waktu habis, dan yang terakhir adalah **Senju Kasum****i** yang hanya seorang anak kecil. Nasib yang sungguh tragis pada klan nomor satu ini.

Setelah kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu itu, Desa Konohagakure masih tetap aman dan tentram walaupun beberapa kejadian kecil terjadi. Hingga baru saja, **Uchiha Clan** yang merupakan clan nomor 2 di Konoha dan merupakan saingan lama dari **Senju Clan **ini telah mengalami tragedi yang merenggut nyawa 429 anggota clan meninggalkan satu anak yang selamat. Si pembantai, **Uchiha Itachi: Crimson-Eyed Crow ****(S-rank Missing-nin)** yang merupakan Heir dari klan Uchiha ini membantai klannya sendiri meninggalkan adik perempuannya, **Uchiha Satsuki** yang berumur 7 tahun ini sebagai satu-satunya orang yang hidup.

Dengan dua klan pendiri Konoha hampir punah ini, kedua klan hanya mampu menaruh harapan pada dua gadis ini. Dengan umur yang sama, keduanya akan dimasukan kedalam akademi ninja dan kelas yang sama. **Sarutobi Hiruzen: the Professor (SS-rank Third Hokage)** dan petinggi Konoha menaruh banyak harapan pada dua gadis ini untuk mendirikan kembali klan mereka ke kejayaan.

Namun, cerita ini tidak berputar pada kedua gadis itu [meskipun mereka punya bagian yang sangat besar, melainkan pada seorang anak laki-laki dengan umur yang sama dengan mereka dengan rambut emas indah miliknya dan mata biru langit yang akan membuat para wanita melayang ke dalamnya. Anak ini bernama **Uzumaki Naruto**, anak dari **Namikaze Minato **dan **Uzumaki Kushina, **serta **Kyuubi Jinchuriki.**

Jika kalian pikir anak ini adalah anak yang cerewet, bodoh, keras, pendek, dan maniak ramen maka kalian salah besar. Mungkin itu benar dalam cerita lain, tapi disini dia adalah orang yang sangat berbeda. Dia adalah Naruto tapi juga tidak. Dia memiliki ingatan seseorang yang pernah menonton anime Naruto dan juga pembaca Fanfiction karangan orang-orang lain. Dan kini, anak ini sedang berpikir betapa ironinya dia menjadi sebagai tokoh cerita buatan seseorang.

Walaupun mempunyai perasaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dengan kata-kata, anak ini sudah tekat menjalani jalan takdir yang akan dia lewati dengan sungguh-sungguh dan dia mempunyai tujuan untuk bisa bertahan hidup serta memiliki hidup yang ia inginkan di dunia ini.

Cerita ini, adalah **takdirnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

**.**

**Chapter 1 — ****Beginning of the Destiny**

**.**

**By RendyLucifer**

**.**

**Disclamer: Naruto anime and others is not's mine**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Other warn for you.**

**.**

**Informasi Pembicaraan**

"Naruto." Ucap Seseorang dengan nada normal.

"NARUTO." Teriak seseorang.

'Naruto.' Batin Seseorang.

"_*Sigh* _Naruto_." _Hela napas sesorang sebelum berkata.

**"Naruto" **Ucap seseorang dengan nada yang dalam atau makhluk.

"Naruto." Baca seseorang melihat buku.

.

**Translate Informasi di Chapter ini (Kecuali Title);**

Sigh = Menghela napas

Cough = Batuk

Growl = Bunyi perut

Destiny = Takdir

Five Great Villages = Lima Desa Besar

Threat = Ancaman

Shopping R-District = Distrik perbelanjaan B

East Shinobi Academy = Akademi Shinobi Timur

.

**Perbandingan uang Ryo dengan Rupiah;**

**1 Gold Ryo = 1.000.000 Rupiah**

**1 Silver Ryo = 10.000 Rupiah**

**1 Bronze Ryo = 100 Rupiah**

**.**

**_Please, be enjoy my first Story._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak menginjakan kaki di dunia ini, Naruto merasakan dirinya berbeda. Merasakan bagaimana udara sejuk dan langit biru cerah yang susah dijumpai di kota-kota besar berada disekitarnya.

Bangun di apartemen yang asing tapi juga tidak, apartemen ini dibelikan oleh seseorang yang dianggapnya kakek. Dia tinggal disini sejak umur 5 tahun saat pihak pinta asuhan mengeluarkannya dari sana. Dua memori bercampur aduk membuat dirinya pusing.

Memori pertama adalah seorang anak yatim, pendiam, murung, dan kesepian yang sejak lahir dibenci dan dijauhi rata-rata mayoritas orang lain, kecuali tiga orang. Disisi memori lain adalah seorang remaja nakal, arrogant, playboy, dan kaya raya, tapi memiliki orang tua yang sibuk bekerja di luar negeri dan teman-teman palsu yang berteman dengannya hanya karena uang, dan terakhir kali memori itu berakhir adalah saat dia terjatuh dari sepedanya di jalan raya dan kemudian hitam gelap.

Reinkarnasi. Itulah yang dipikirkannya dalam sekejap saat memahami apa yang dialaminya sekarang.

Setelah terenung sebentar, dia berjalan keluar dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke cermin di didekatnya. Saat berada di didepan cermin dia melihat anak kecil seumuran 5~7 tahun yang memiliki rambut emas pendek yang berantakan, dan juga pupil mata biru secerah langit.

'Aku bukan berada di dunia yang canon.' Itulah yang dipikirkannya. Karena Naruto yang asli tidak mempunyai rambut emas melainkan pirang cerah, dan yang paling utama adalah karena ketidak adanya tanda lahir khas Naruto di pipinya.

"*Sigh* Oke ini membingungkan... *Growl*."

Mendengar bunyi perutnya, Naruto baru sadar bahwa dia sedang kelaparan saat ini. Membuka laci meja di sebelah kasurnya, dia melihat kantung uang dengan jumlah 2 Silver Ryo, dan 300 Bronze Ryo. Membandingkan harga uang ini dengan uang miliknya dulu, dia memperkirakan dia memiliki 50.000 rupiah.

Melirik dapur yang ada di ruang tengah, dia memutuskan untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Mengambil kantung uang, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Disaat dia membuka pintu, dia bisa merasakan beberapa mata yang mengandung kebencian melihat kearahnya. Naruto hanya menatap balik beberapa orang-orang yang lewat di depan apartemennya dengan tatapan tanpa expresi dan dingin. Bahkan tatapannya ini dapat menyaingi Uchiha yang dikenal akan emosi tanpa expresi dan dinginnya.

Menerima tatapan dingin Naruto, orang-orang langsung berjalan cepat menjauh dari situ, takut akan akan Kyuubi mulai akan mengamuk. Walaupun mereka heran kenapa anak iblis yang biasanya pendiam dan tidak berani apa-apa itu kini berubah, tapi ketakutan mereka akan tragedi langsung menghapus keheranan mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto berjalan santai menuju ke **Shopping R-District** menghiraukan banyak mata yang memandangnya di sekitar jalan. Selagi dia dalam perjalanan, mari dijelaskan bahwa Konoha merupakan desa yang sangat luas dan memiliki 1.362.028, dan saat ini merupakan desa ranking kedua yang memiliki populasi terbanyak.

Desa Konohagakure terbagi menjadi 26 distrik yang masing-masing memiliki Klan yang mengaturnya. Distrik R yang di tinggal Naruto ini berada dalam didik tiga klan, **Nara Clan, Akimichi Clan, dan Yamanaka Clan.** Ketiga klan ini menjaga dan mengatur Distrik R bersamaan.

Karena itu, Naruto percaya bahwa toko perbelanjaan bahan makanan yang di miliki seorang Akimichi bisa menjualnya dengan harga normal. Tidak seperti di toko lain dimana mereka akan menjual kepadanya dengan harga yang lebih besar dari aslinya.

Membelikan semua uangnya dengan bahan makanan yang bisa membuatnya tetap kenyang selama 1 minggu atau lebih, dengan wajah tanpa expresi keluar dari toko, dan berjalan pulang.

Dijalanan dia beberapa kali berpapasan dengan orang lain, yang dengan lihainya dia curi uangnya. Berhati-hati untuk tidak mencuri dari seorang Shinobi ataupun orang yang tidak benci padanya, Naruto terus mencuri uang orang yang dia papasi. Dia tidak takut karena pencurian adalah hal yang wajar di dunia ninja ini. Jadi banyak orang yang tidak membawa seluruh uangnya, dan hanya membawa secukupnya.

Setelah sampai dirumah, dia meletakan bahan-bahan makanan dan menyiapkan beberapa untuk dibuat makanan. Menghitung uang yang dicuri, dia sudah memiliki 13 Silver Ryo dan 1.726 Bronze Ryo yang berharga sekitar 302.600 rupiah.

'Tapi... bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke akademy?'

Naruto bingung bagaimana caranya dia bisa belajar di akademy. Menurut pada umumnya, umur tujuh tahun adalah umur yang tepat untuk belajar di akademy. Mungkin dia bisa meminta kepada Hokage ketiga.

Hokage ketiga memang baik terhadapnya dan bisa disebut orang yang baik hati. Tapi dia juga adalah seorang pemimpin dari 1 juta orang, jika ada dimana waktu dia memilih antara Naruto dan penduduk desa, maka dia akan mengorbankan Naruto, tidak peduli bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari Hokage keempat. Karena itu, Naruto tidak ingin memusuhi orang lebih banyak lagi.

Mayoritas klan kemungkinan besar membencinya atau menganggapnya sebagai senjata, dan hampir 3/4 penduduk desa membencinya. Posisi Naruto di desa ini seperti domba yang seketika-tika akan berubah menjadi serigala, mengancam nyawa domba lain sehingga para pemburu dengan ketat mengawasinya bila-bila ada tanda yang aneh.

Naruto tidak bisa mengandalkan kekuatan plot tokoh utama untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Bisa jadi dalam cerita ini, dia akan mati pada akhirnya gara-gara itulah jalan ceritanya. Walaupun Naruto menolak, dia tidak bisa apa-apa terhadap penulisnya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta Hokage ketiga untuk mendaftar di akademi. Hal itu membuatnya merasakan perasaan khawatir dan was-was.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke dan Sakura di cerita ini di Bashing. Jujur saja, Naruto benci cerita-cerita yang ada Chara-Bashingnya. Seperti Sasuke yang nafsu dan menganggap semua orang ada dibawahnya, well Sasuke memang menganggap dirinya lebih tinggi dari yang lain, tapi itu dia simpan dalam hati saja. Naruto berharap dia bisa berteman baik dengan Sasuke, dan berusaha untuk memberhentikannya dari pusaran kebencian.

Dan juga, bukankah banyak gadis-gadis cantik di dunia ini?. Naruto yang dari dalam adalah seorang playboy, tidak sabar untuk bertemu Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shion, dan gadis-gadis cantik lain. Dan kemudian, dia baru mengingat bahwa dia hanyalah anak umur 7 tahun, dan yang lainnya juga.

"*Sigh* Harus bersabar." Naruto berucap lirih sambil memakan nasi dengan ikan telur dadar yang barusl saja dibuatnya.

Klaang*

Naruto sontak menoleh ke jendela, dan melihat ada seekor kucing yang melompat dari atap. Jantung berdetak-detak, dia masih mengawasi kucing yang berlari dengan keempat kakinya itu pergi menjauh.

Dia hampir lupa!

Diumur yang dini ini, Naruto pasti dijaga dan diawasi oleh Anbu atas perintah Hokage ketiga. Mengutuk dalam batinnya, dia dengan wajah normal kembali memakan makanannya.

'Dengan anbu mengikutiku kemana saja, ini akan jadi sulit untuk melakukan apapun.'

Diawasi oleh Anbu adalah hal yang positif dan juga negatif baginya. Dengan adanya Anbu, tidak akan ada Civilians atau Shinobi lain yang akan menyakitinya. Tapi, hal hal kriminal dan aneh pasti akan ketahuan seketika. Pencurian hanyalah masalah kecil bagi seorang ninja, tapi merasakan ada orang yang selalu mengawasinya disaat dia berbuat sesuatu akan sangat tidak nyaman. Menggaruk kepalanya gara-gara pusing, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

Setelah mencuci piring, dia tanpa basa basi melakukan push up. Dalam tubuh anak tujuh tahun, sampai di hitungan 10 adalah hal yang susah. Naruto berhenti di hitungan 23 gara-gara tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi.

"Aku harus kembali ke tubuh atletisku." Ucapnya dengan tekat. Setelah beristirahat selama 15 menit, dia kembali melakukan latihannya sampai malam.

.

.

.

"*Yawn* Ugh! tubuhku sakit semua."

Bangun dari tidur, Naruto harus menjalani kesakitan gara-gara latihan keras tadi malam. Naruto sekarang bisa push up sampai hitungan ke 40. Itu sangat cepat karena hanya waktu semalam, batas anak kecil di 20 sekarang naik ke 40.

"Mungkinkah ini karena Chakra?."

Naruto turun dari kasurnya, dan berniat menuju dapur untuk membuat makanan. Membuka kulkas dan mengambil telur, dia juga akan mengambil kentang-

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak Naruto-kun."

Kaget, Naruto hampir melempar telur ke arah suara jika saja suara orang itu ia tidak kenali. Hokage ketiga kini sedang duduk di kursi meja makan dengan senyum ramahnya, dengan mata yang menunjukan kalau dia penasaran.

"Kau mengagetkanku kakek." Ucap Naruto dengan nada riang dan cemberut. 'Akting adalah salah satu keahlian terhebatku!'

"Aku hanya mencoba-coba. Dan juga aku hanya bisa membuat telur ini saja. Aku sebenarnya ingin membaca buku masakan di perpustakaan tapi aku dilarang masuk." Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih. Ekspresi tersenyum Hiruzen luntur sedikit sebelum naik kembali.

"Kalau begitu akan kuberikan buku masak nanti. Apa ada hal lain yang kau inginkan?"

Ada alasan kenapa Hiruzen tidak menyuruh Librarian di perpustakaan untuk memperbolehkan masuk Naruto. Di setiap distrik hanya ada satu perpustakaan saja, jadi bila Naruto memasuki perpustakaan itu. Orang-orang lain pasti tidak akan mau ke perpustakaan bersama Naruto.

Walaupun merasakan sedikit sakit hati, Naruto masih tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku masuk ke akademi ninja kakek?. Aku janji aku akan menjadi Shinobi yang baik."

Mendengarkan permintaan Naruto, Hiruzen tidak terkejut. Hiruzen yakin Naruto akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat nantinya seperti orang-tuanya.

"Tentu saja. Apa impianmu disaat kelak nanti?" Tanya Hiruzen penasaran. Apakah Naruto ingin menjadi seorang Hokage seperti kedua orang-tuanya atau bukan?.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hiruzen. Naruto terlihat termenung dan diam sejenak. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto dengan senyum percaya diri menjawab.

"Aku ingin menjalani hidupku didunia ini sepuasnya."

.

Naruto memandang bangunan besar yang didepan atasnya ada tulisan **East Shinobi Academy**, yang artinya sekolah ini hanyalah salah satu dari empat atau lima sekolah academi. Dia berpikir kalau ada satu akademi, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Konoha itu sangat luas jadi wajar kalau Shinobi Academy ada lebih dari dua. Akademi ini berada di **T**** Disctrict** yang berada dibawah kendali **Inuzuka Clan, dan Aburame Clan.**

Naruto bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan penduduk yang tajam disekitarnya. Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, dia menuju ke seorang guru yang dikenalnya sebagai Iruka. Iruka sedang memanggil anak-anak kelas 1-B, yang merupakan kelasnya Naruto.

Mata Iruka berpapasan dengan Naruto sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak lain. Naruto bisa merasakan sedikit benci dan tidak percaya pada mata Iruka terhadapnya. Naruto masih ingat bahwa Iruka belum mengenal dirinya, jadi wajar saja kalau ada rasa tidak suka pada anak iblis sepertinya.

"Anak-anak kelas 1-b, ikuti guru ke kelas kalian." Ucap Iruka ramah. Dia kemudian berjalan memasuki bangunan diikuti gerombolan murid.

Selagi berjalan, Naruto memandangi wajah-wajah teman sekelasnya. Dia mengenali banyak wajah yang familiar dalam ingatannya. Melihat para gadis, dia tertarik pada 5 gadis.

3 dari 5 gadis itu adalah **Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, dan Hyuuga Hinata.** Ketiga gadis itu kelihatan imut dan cantik.

Tapi dua lainnya dia tidak tahu. Seorang gadis berambut putih diikat twintail dengan mata merah ruby, wajahnya mengekspresikan keceriaan dan antusias, bisa dilihat kalau dia adalah type yang hyperaktif. Sedangkan gadis satunya seperti perbanding balikan dari gadis putih. Dia memiliki rambut hitam lurus sepunggung dan mata hitam onyx, wajahnya datar dan tidak ada expresi.

Kedua gadis itu kelihatan bersahabat karena mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Sama seperti dirinya, kedua gadis itu seperti dijauhi anak-anak lain, entah karena apa.

"Di kelas ini ada 12 meja dan kursi yang bisa diduduki tiga orang. Jadi silahkan duduk dimanapun yang kalian suka dan bersama dengan teman kalian." Ucap Iruka saat sampai dikelas.

Murid-murid lain langsung berebutan kursi yang ada dibelakang atas. Naruto hanya diam menunggu murid lain duduk lebih dulu. Disaat semua sudah terisi, hanya meja dua gadis hitam-putih di meja paling depan ke kiri tadilah yang masih ada ruang untuk duduk.

Naruto langsung menuju ke meja tersebut dan duduk di samping kanan si rambut putih yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Naruto membalas dengan senyum kecil padanya, dan melirik sebentar ke arah si rambut hitam yang masih diam di samping kiri rambut putih.

"Namaku adalah Umino Iruka, hari ini dan hari seterusnya aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian di kelas 1-B ini. Karena ini adalah hari pertama kalian sekolah dan kalian tidak tahu siapa saja teman kelas kalian, maka aku akan mengabsen nama kalian satu-persatu, dan nama anak yang dipanggil harus mengangkat tangan. Mengerti?" Jelas Iruka mengawali kelas.

"Mengerti!" Jawab hampir semua murid bersamaan.

"Baiklah yang pertama nomor absen 1, Akimichi Chouji."

Naruto mendengarkan absen dan nama yang dipanggil dengan seksama. Dan dia dikejutkan pada nama yang ke 34.

"Absen 34, Senju Kasumi." Ucap Iruka yang dibalas dengan tangan diatas oleh si rambut putih di kiri Naruto. Belum sempat Naruto pulih dari keterkejutannya, dia diberi syok kedua. "Absen 35, Uchiha Satsuki."

Disaat namanya dipanggil, dia dengan lemas mengangkat tangannya sebentar dan kemudian tidur menyelungkup di meja, menghiraukan bahwa dia sekarang menjadi objek tatapan dikelas.

'Ini tidak masuk akal.' Batin Naruto lemas. Perbedaan struktur desa dan klan dia bisa tangani, kebencian seluruh warga bisa ditangani, tapi dua gadis ini~susah. 'Selain itu... Apakah aku masih reinkarnasi Asura atau gadis Kasumi ini?'

Akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi, dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke Kasumi sambil tersenyum santai. Waktunya menjadi Playboy kelas kakap. Kasumi dan Satsuki hanya menatapnya penasaran, sebelum Kasumi menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Hai. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Sumi-chan dan Tsuki-chan. Aku merasa kita bertiga dapat menjadi teman yang baik." Ucap Naruto sebelum mengangkat tangan Kasumi ke bibirnya untuk dicium.

"A-a-apa yang kau la-lakukan da-dan bagaimana bisa kau memanggil nama kecil kami dengan santai!." Seru Kasumi menarik tangannya seperti kabur dari bahaya dengan wajah memerah padam. Satsuki di sampingnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dengan dua semu merah tersemayam dipipinya, kelihatan sekali kalau dia marah dan juga sedikit malu pada tingkah Naruto.

Melihat keduanya yang marah, Naruto hanya terkekeh dengan seringai playboy.

"Ya. Disinilah hidupku dimulai."


	2. Fight of the Boy and Two Girls

Sudah setahun sejak **Umino Iruka (C-rank Chunin)** mengajar di **East Shinobi Academy **sebagai guru genjutsu di kelas 4 sampai 6. Karena kebaikan hati dan sifat penyayang kepada anak-anak, dia menjadi wali kelas yang baru di tahun ini.

Anggota dari **Umino Clan **ini menjadi wali kelas 1-B yang berisi beberapa **Clan Heirs **dan **Kyuubi Jinchuriki. **Sungguh menakjubkan dalam satu kelas yang sama ada heir dari **Nara Clan, Akimichi Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Aburame Clan, Hyuuga Clan, Senju Clan dan Uchiha Clan**. Delapan penerus klan dan anak iblis berada di bawah didikannya membuat Iruka dari awal gugup.

Dan sudah enam bulan sejak dia menjadi wali kelas 1-B, Iruka mendapati bahwa dia meremehkan Naruto sejak awal. Dengan nilai ujian tertulis paling tinggi, Naruto menempati ranking pertama di semester ini, diikuti Satsuki dan Kasumi, yang masing-masing di tempat kedua dan ketiga.

Selama enam bulan ini, dia selalu berusaha menghindari Naruto dan tidak serius mengajarinya, tapi siapa sangka kalau Naruto bisa mendapat ranking 1.

Perasaannya terhadap Naruto bisa dibilang sangat kompleks. Iruka membenci Kyuubi karena terbunuhnya orang tuanya dan juga terhadap Naruto, anak yang membawa Kyuubi dalam dirinya. Tapi disisi lain, dia bangga dan takjub akan kepintaran Naruto.

Sosialisasi Naruto disekolah awalnya cukup buruk karena sepertinya anak-anak yang mau bergaul dengannya hanyalah dua gadis prodigy. Ada juga Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata dan Shino yang mempunyai hubungan baik terhadap Naruto. Ditambah lagi baru-baru ini ada Ino dan Sakura yang merasa terbantu disaat Naruto menyelamatkan mereka dari ejekan dan bully kelas tiga.

Iruka berjalan termenung dijalanan sebelum menghela napas panjang. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang bermain bersama Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kiba di taman bermain. Bersandar ke pohon disampingnya, dia melihat mereka bermain dengan seru.

Mereka bermain permainan Tag, dan dalam permainan itu kelihatan sekali Naruto adalah yang paling handal karena dia lebih cepat dari pada yang lainnya, walaupun tidak cukup lincah untuk menghindari serbuan lainnya. Iruka tersenyum saat anak-anak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak disaat celana Kiba sobek dibagian belakang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, orang tua anak-anak itu kecuali Naruto datang menjemput, meninggalkan Naruto yang termenung sendirian di taman bermain.

Iruka melihat Naruto yang menatap gandengan tangan orang tua dengan anaknya dengan iri hati. Disaat itu, Iruka bisa melihat dirinya sendiri ada pada diri Naruto. Iri hati pada anak-anak lain yang masih memiliki orang tua yang menyayangi mereka. Sedangkan anak yatim piatu seperti dirinya dan Naruto harus menjalani kehidupan sendiri. Dirinya mungkin masih cukup baik kondisinya karena dia masih memiliki anggota klan lain. Tapi, Naruto selama ini sendirian dan hanya ditemani Hokage ketiga. Rasa simpati muncul dihatinya.

Iruka berjalan dan berhenti 2 meter dibelakang Naruto yang masih memandang pasangan ayah-anak tadi. Beberapa saat berlalu hingga akhirnya Iruka memecah keheningan.

"Kesepian itu sangat menyakitkan, bukan?" Tanya Iruka terhadap Naruto. Walaupun di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia marah dan bertanya kepada Kyuubi.

"Yap." Naruto menjawab dengan santai.

"Ingin rasanya untuk kembali ke masa lalu dimana semuanya damai dan tidak kesepian. Apakah kau juga mau untuk tidak lagi kesepian, Naruto?."

"Tentu saja... Tapi Iruka-sensei.."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Iruka bingung.

"Tolong jangan terlalu terpaku kepada masa lalu Iruka-sensei, itu dapat membutakan pikiranmu." Saran Naruto dengan nada membantu.

"Huh?." Seru Iruka.

"Lebih baik untuk melangkah ke depan, dan tidak mundur kebelakang dalam menjalani hidup ini. Jadi Iruka-sensei, berjuanglah untuk bisa move on dari masa lalumu itu. Selamat sore, Iruka-sensei."

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu, Naruto berjalan ke arah distrik R dengan santai meninggalkan Iruka yang bengong. Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum Iruka tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu itu bodoh. Aku yang sekarang bukan lagi anak cengeng yang kesepian dulu. Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai banyak teman dan murid-murid yang mengisi hari kesepianku. Jadi... biarkan aku menjadi penerang di hari kesepianmu... Naruto."

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

**.**

**Chapter 2 — ****Tale of the Boy and Two Girls**

**.**

**By RendyLucifer**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto anime and others is not's mine**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Other warn for you.**

**.**

**Informasi Pembicaraan**

"Naruto." Ucap seseorang dengan nada normal.

"NARUTO." Teriak seseorang.

'Naruto.' Batin seseorang.

**"Naruto" **Ucap makhluk.

"Naruto." Baca seseorang.

.

**Please, be enjoy my ****story**

**.**

.

.

Naruto tidah tahu kenapa dia bilang seperti itu pada Iruka, dia hanya mengucapkan kata-kata sembarangan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Iruka darinya saja. Naruto merasa tidak nyaman saat ditanyakan hal-hal sedih seperti kesepian, jadi karena itu dia secara blak-blakan mengatakan saran pada Iruka. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Iruka saat itu.

Melihat langit gelap dari jendela rumah, Naruto termenung memikirkan teman-temannya sekarang. Hubungannya dengan Kasumi dan Satsuki bisa dibilang sangat baik, perasaan kesendirian yang sama membuat mereka bergaul lebih cepat.

Kasumi memiliki sifat yang selalu antusias, penuh semangat, dan tidak takut. Dia juga sangat pintar hingga mendapat ranking tiga, tapi terkadang ada kalanya dia bertingkah seperti idiot. Serta kebiasaan menjahili Satsuki, Naruto berpikir Kasumi sangat mirip dengan Senju Hashirama. Naruto dan Kasumi terkadang bekerja sama menjahili Satsuki, bahkan pernah satu kali mereka membuat marah Satsuki sampai-sampai dia berteriak dengan OOC-nya. Dugaan Naruto kalau Kasumi adalah reinkarnasi Asura menjadi nyata saat Kasumi dan Satsuki mengejek satu-sama lain dengan kata "Dobe!" dan "Teme!".

Berbeda dengan Kasumi yang sangat akrab dengannya, Satsuki diawal-awal terlihat membencinya. Mungkin karena Naruto selalu memanggilnya "Tsuki-chan." lah yang membuat Satsuki mengingatkan tentang keluarganya yang mati. Tapi tentu saja, Naruto tetap bersikeras berteman dengannya sekaligus memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecil. Satu bulan kemudian, Satsuki menyerah atas kekeras kepalaan Naruto. Naruto terkadang membantu Satsuki membalas kejahilan Kasumi.

Selain mereka berdua, dia juga mendapat teman yang lainnya. Seperti Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata dan Kiba yang tidak terlalu peduli pada statusnya. Bahkan Kiba, yang ayahnya terbunuh oleh Kyuubi, tidak menyalahkannya, kemungkinan kalau ibunya Kibalah yang menyuruhnya.

Sakura dan Ino, yang baru-baru ini bisa berbincang padanya dengan normal karena dia sudah menyelamatkan mereka dari bulian anak-anak perempuan kelas 3. Tentu saja, permasalahan itu berujung perkelahian dengan empat anak kelas 3.

Untung saja, anak-anak kelas 3 itu hanya baru saja mempelajari taijutsu, sehingga dia dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka dengan teknik silat yang ia pelajari di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Kasumi dan Satsuki, yang dari awal melihat perkelahian itu, langsung saja meminta sparring setelah pulang sekolah. Naruto yang masih harus ada kerjaan lain tentu menolak dan bilang minggu depan.

Hari inilah waktu perjanjian sparring itu. Diselenggarakan di lapangan pinggir hutan dekat taman bermain, Naruto kini sedang berjalan menuju kesana sambil memperhatikan langit gelap yang sudah malam. Jalanan yang lumayan sepi membuat perjalanan terasa hening.

"Kau terlambat Uzumaki!"

Wajah Satsuki yang jengkel muncul saat dia baru datang. Rambutnya yang hitam gelap kini berubah putih entah karena apa. Melirik Kasumi yang tertawa dibelakang Satsuki dengan kedua pipi merah seperti habis dicubit, dia mengestimasikan kalau Kasumi bosan menunggu dan akhirnya menjahili Satsuki. Setelah menghukum Kasumi, Satsuki langsung melampaiskan amarahnya yang tersisa ke Naruto.

Melihat Satsuki yang marah didepannya tidak membuat Naruto takut, tapi malah membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Maaf, tadi aku dicegat Iruka-sensei. Lagipula aku hanya telat 10 menit. Ada apa?. Apa jangan-jangan kau rindu padaku, Tsuki-chan~?."

Senyuman Naruto melebar saat dia melihat Satsuki merinding mendengar nama kecilnya. Senyuman Naruto menyulut kemarahan Satsuki kembali.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh. Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk menghajarmu hingga babak belur." Ucap Satsuki sebelum menerjang kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

Sejak awal menunggu datangnya serangan, Naruto dengan sigap memposisikan kuda-kuda bertahan.

Satsuki mencoba untuk menjejak dada Naruto dengan kaki kanannya, tapi Naruto dengan sigap menahan kaki kanan Satsuki dengan kedua tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk menjatuhkan Satsuki ke tanah.

Tapi, Satsuki dengan lincah memutar badannya ke kiri dan melancangkan kaki kiri ke kepala Naruto.

'Shit!'

Naruto harus terpaksa melepaskan kaki kanan Satsuki untuk melompat mundur dari serangan. Mengamati Satsuki yang kini berdiri tegak kembali dengan siaga menyerang kembali.

Insting dan reflek Naruto yang baik menyelamatkannya dari serangan Satsuki, dimana hanya refleks rata-rata anak kelas 5 dan 6 saja yang bisa menghindarinya.

Bahkan orang lainnya pasti akan terkecoh pada kaki kanan, sehingga mereka tidak akan menyadari serangan memutar kaki kiri yang cepat oleh Satsuki sebelum terlambat menghindar.

"Wow, dia bisa menghindari serangan itu!" Ucap Kasumi terkejut. Telah beberapa kali terkena serangan itu, dan hanya bisa berhasil lolos 1 kali membuat Kasumi terkejut saat Naruto berhasil lolos padahal baru pertama kali dia melawan Satsuki.

'Dia adalah type petarung jarak dekat yang menggunakan teknik dan kecepatan. Dia lebih cepat dan lebih bertekhnik dariku, jadi aku harus menghentikan pergerakannya untuk bisa menang.'

Naruto memikirkan rencana untuk mengalahkan Satsuki, sebelum dia berlari kencang kearah Satsuki. Satsuki dengan siaga mencoba bertahan dari serangan apapun, tapi dikejutkan saat Naruto melakukan gerakan yang aneh.

Naruto tiba-tiba mencoba menyeleding kaki Satsuki, tapi dihindari dengan melompat keatas.

Berdiri kembali dengan dua kepalan tangan, Naruto mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke arah Satsuki. Satsuki yang masih hilang keseimbangan dari mendarat, mencoba untuk mundur dari serangan, tapi lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan gumpalan pasir yang terbang menuju wajahnya sehingga membuatnya menutup mata kesakitan.

"Apa-"

Belum sempat dia berbicara, tubuhnya didorong jatuh oleh Naruto dan kemudian duduk diperutnya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya kini digenggam erat diatas kepalanya oleh tangan kiri Naruto.

Sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto kini membersihkan pasir dari mata Satsuki.

"Kau curang!" Ucap Satsuki marah dengan pandangan membunuh.

Naruto hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan dengan tangan kanan yang secara mesumnya menyentuh dada Satsuki yang masih datar. Satsuki yang marah tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu karena dia hanyalah anak umur 7 tahun.

Hal-hal yang entah Naruto cintai atau benci di dunia ini adalah, rata-rata perempuan di dunia ini ingin menikah terlebih dahulu sebelum seks, kecuali perempuan yang menjual tubuh mereka di distrik merah. Naruto membencinya karena dia tidak akan bisa one-night stand seperti kehidupannya dulu, yang tidak bisa dihitung berapa kali dia melakukannya. Tapi disisi lain, dia menyukai kemurnian perempuan-perempuan disekitarnya.

Menghentikan lamunannya, dia melirik ke Kasumi yang mendekat, dan kemudian berbicara.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau ada peraturan, bukan?" Tanya Naruto.

Deathglare Satsuki makin intens, sebelum dia memandang Kasumi untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi sayangnya, Kasumi tidak berniat membantunya karena dia kini sedang senyum ceria.

"Sayangnya Teme, dari awal memang tidak ada peraturan." Ucap Kasumi membuat Naruto melebarkan senyumannya.

"Hahaha ben-uggh!"

Belum sempat dia melanjutkan perkataannya, Kasumi tanpa diduga menendang dadanya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuatnya melayang terbang dan mendarat 3 meter dari Satsuki.

"*Cough*."

Memuntahkan sedikit darah segar dari mulutnya yang kini berlumuran darah, Naruto mencoba berdiri tergesa-gesa sambil menahan sakit dadanya. Naruto bisa merasakan tulang dadanya yang sedikit retak, dan kesusahan pernapasan akibat paru-paru. Naruto tersenyum miris pada Kasumi yang kini berlari maju kearahnya.

"Licik sekali."

"Kau sendirikan yang bilang kalau tidak ada peraturan sejak awal." Balas Kasumi dengan nada riang.

Well, Naruto tidak bisa membantahnya. Mengendalikan pernapasan, dia kini sungguh-sungguh bertarung.

Kasumi meninju wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanan, yang dihindari Naruto dengan memiringkan kepala kekiri melewati serangan dan kemudian membalas dengan kaki kanan melutut perut Kasumi sekuat tenaga.

"Ugh!"

Tangan kanan Kasumi tadi langsung mencoba menyikut kepala Naruto, tapi kembali lagi dihindari dengan menurunkan kepala dan kemudian menjejak lutut Kasumi hingga membuatnya bersujud.

Tidak menghentikan serangan, Naruto memukul pipi Kasumi dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Kasumi memuntahkan satu gigi dan darah, memukul lagi untuk menjatuhkan tubuh Kasumi terkapar ditanah.

Tiba-tiba dua tangan muncul dari belakang dan mencekik lehernya dengan pelukan erat.

'Satsuki!'

Tidak menyangka Satsuki akan ikut campur, Naruto mencoba menarik lepas tangan Satsuki, tapi genggaman Satsuki sangat erat meskipun dia sudah mencakar lengan Satsuki hingga berdarah.

Merasa kehabisan nafas dengan kepala pusing, Naruto menahan rasa pingsan dengan berjalan menuju pohon besar, dan sekeras mungkin menabrak Satsuki yang ada di punggungnya ke batang pohon.

"Ugh! *Cough*."

Walaupun memuntahkan darah, Satsuki masih belum melepaskan cekikannya, membuat Naruto menghantamkan tubuh Satsuki lagi kepohon dengan keras membuat Satsuki memuntahkan darah lagi, dan hantaman ke tiga dapat membuat cekikannya melonggar hingga Naruto bisa lepas.

"Huuuuh-Ugh!"

Belum sempat dia mengatur pernapasan, wajahnya ditinju sangat keras hingga hidungnya patah dan berdarah, dan punggungnya menabrak pohon besar, tergeletak duduk disamping Satsuki yang masih duduk menahan sakit.

Memandang Kasumi yang berjalan kearahnya dengan memar dipipi kiri dan darah mengalir dari mulut, tangan Naruto mengambil batu di pinggirnya.

Saat Kasumi bersiap menyerang, Naruto langsung melempar batu ke lutut Kasumi hingga dia hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke depan Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto menahan kepala Kasumi dan menghantamkannya ke pohon dengan sangat keras hingga darah bocor mengalir dari kepala. Merasakan Kasumi pingsan, Naruto langsung melepaskan tubuh Kasumi hingga jatuh ketanah.

Dengan waspada, dia menatap Satsuki yang menatapnya balik. Dimatanya, Naruto bisa membaca perasaan takjub, iri hati, dan respect.

"Kau kuat... Naruto!." Ucap Satsuki jujur dalam lubuk hatinya.

Mendengar kata itu membuat Naruto lega pertarungan ini berakhir. Karena dia tidak yakin bisa melanjutkannya lebih lama lagi atau tidak.

Tapi, mendengar Satsuki memanggil nama depannya membuat dirinya senang. Karena selama 6 bulan ini, Satsuki hanya memanggilnya Uzumaki. Dengan nama depannya digunakan, berarti Satsuki mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah temannya seperti Kasumi.

Melirik Kasumi yang masih pingsan, Naruto bertanya pada Satsuki.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?"

"Aku rasa tidak... tulang punggungku masih sakit." Jawab Satsuki.

Naruto menghela napas, dan kemudian mencoba berdiri. Setelah berdiri, dia menggendong tubuh Kasumi dengan gaya princess. lalu berjongkok di depan Satsuki.

"Naiklah." Suruh Naruto membuat Satsuki mengedipkan mata.

"Apakah kau masih kuat?"

"Tenang. Berat kalian sangat enteng... dan tolong jangan mencekekku sekarang." Jawab Naruto tersenyum, membuat Satsuki puas, dan menaiki punggung Naruto dengan tangan melingkari leher Naruto dan kedua kaki melingkari pinggangnya.

"Rumah kami berada di..."

Satsuki menjelaskan dimana letak rumahnya pada Naruto yang menggendong dua gadis di malam itu meninggalkan lapangan pinggir hutan, dan satu mata merah di kegelapan.

.

Rumah mereka ternyata sangat dekat dengan academi. Berada di distrik T yang sama, sungguh membuat perjalanan lebih mudah.

Walau dia dengan gaya mengatakan enteng, tapi sebenarnya dia hampir tidak kuat jika lebih lama menggendong keduanya.

Rumah Satsuki dan Kasumi berada di dalam hutan kecil yang dipinggir lapangan tempat perkelahian tadi. Rumah dengan dua lantai ini kelihatan sangat nyaman, apalagi tidak jauh dari sana ada danau kecil yang airnya jernih. Tempat yang bebas seperti ini sangat cocok bagi tempat latihan.

Naruto memperkirakan kalau ada 2 anbu yang masing-masing menjaga Kasumi dan Satsuki dari bayangan, karena tidak mungkin para petinggi konoha membiarkan mereka tinggal sendirian di tempat sepi disini.

Memasuki rumah, mengikuti perkataan dari Satsuki, dia menuju ke lantai 2 yang ternyata ada 4 kamar tidur. Membaringkan Kasumi dikasurnya, dan melihat darah di kepalanya membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?."

"Tidak. Tenang saja. *Yawn* Dia seorang Senju, kau tahu." Jawab Satsuki mengantuk.

"Oh!"

Pergi ke kamar Satsuki, dia membaringkannya di kasur. Satsuki yang kelelahan pun langsung tidur setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Merasa kantuk menyerangnya, Naruto merasa malas untuk pulang ke apartemennya yang jauh, dan tertarik untuk tidur disamping Satsuki, memeluk-ehem. Sebaiknya pergi ke kamar lain.

Membuka salah satu kamar, yang ternyata kosong dan rapi. Naruto menggeletakan tubuhnya di kasur. Entah kenapa rumah ini sangat nyaman dibandingkan apartemennya sendiri.

Mungkin karena ada dua gadis cantik disini atau saja kelestarian hutan membuatnya nyaman?.

Entahlah.

Yang pasti dia suka rumah ini. Mungkin saja dia bisa meminta Kasumi dan Satsuki untuk tinggal di rumah ini.

**_To be Countined._**


	3. Hatake Kakashi

**Hatake Kakashi** **(S-rank Anbu)**, seorang shinobi yang namanya sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru desa, karena kekuatannya yang besar ini sedang diberi tugas dari Hokage ketiga untuk menjaga Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Mantan **Anbu Commander **dari **Five Anbu Commanders** yang memimpin sebuah divisi Anbu ini telah diturun pangkat kan oleh Hokage ketiga karena Kakashi adalah orang yang penuh emosi, sangat tidak boleh dalam Anbu yang harusnya tidak punya emosi.

Walau sempat dari awal, Hokage ketiga menjadikan Kakashi menjadi Jounin pengajar sebuah tim Genin, tapi akhirnya diubah ke menjaga Naruto atas permintaan Kakashi sendiri.

Kakashi menjaga dan memantau semua aktivitas Naruto dari kegelapan. Membunuh beberapa shinobi yang punya dendam terhadap Kyuubi, dan menangkap mata-mata dari desa lain yang berniat menculik Naruto.

Lalu pada suatu hari, sifat Naruto berubah. Membalas tatapan benci para penduduk dengan muka yang tanpa expresi dan dingin, menyamai seorang Uchiha. Namun, Kakashi dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau itu hanyalah sebuah topeng.

Semua ninja harus dapat menyembunyikan emosi mereka dengan baik.

Naruto dapat melakukannya dengan mudah, dan pada level seorang Chunin. Berada di level itu pada umur tujuh tahun, itu bisa disebut sebagai prodigy. Kecuali para anggota klan yang secara alami hebat dalam mengendalikan emosi seperti **Uchiha Clan** dan anggota **Anbu Root**, hanya sedikit orang yang jenius dalam mengendalikan emosi di umur semuda itu. Selain dirinya sendiri, Kakashi hanya menemukan beberapa anak kecil yang seperti itu.

Uzuki Yugao, adik angkat dari teman lamanya Hayate. Senju Kasumi, satu-satunya Senju yang masih hidup selain Tsunade yang sudah tua. Serta anak lainnya yang dia tidak terlalu ingat.

Setelah pengendalian emosi yang baik itu, Kakashi lagi lagi harus diterkejutkan saat Naruto mencuri uang dan dompet orang-orang dengan lihainya. Memang tidak sebaik pengendalian emosinya, tapi teknik pencuriannya berada di level Genin.

Merasakan seseorang mendekati rumah Naruto dengan diam-diam, Kakashi mengawasi orang itu dengan seksama.

Seorang pria dengan topeng harimau meloncat ke atap apartemen Naruto, tangannya menarik beberapa lembar kertas peledak. Jelas sekali dia berniat meledakan apartemen ini untuk membunuh Naruto.

Mata sharingan Kakashi menajam, melakukan shunshin, dia secara cepat muncul dibelakang pria bertopeng tanpa suara. Menyiapkan katana khas milik Anbu, dialiri dengan elemen petir yang cukup kecil tapi cukup cepat untuk menusuk jantung pria bertopeng dengan suara seminimal mungkin, dan ketidak tahuan musuh akan kematiannya sendiri. Tidak ada mahkluk hidup lainnya yang tahu atas pembunuhan ini, kecuali seekor kucing yang kebetulan sedang tidur di atap, dan kini meloncat ke bawah.

Mengamati kucing itu sebentar dengan sharingannya, memastikan kalau hewan itu bukanlah ninja dalam teknik penyamaran. Mengambil gulungan scroll, Kakashi menyimpan mayat tadi kedalam gulungan tersebut dengan teknik fuinjutsu.

Mengecek sekeliling area untuk memastikan tidak adanya musuh lagi yang bersembunyi, Kakashi kembali lagi mengawasi Naruto yang kini sedang melakukan latihan fisik.

Melihat kegigihan Naruto, membuat Kakashi takjub dan bangga. Walaupun ada perubahan sifat, dia tetaplah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi memang tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan sifat Naruto berubah dari dulu, tapi...

"Aku akan tetap melindungimu dari kematian. Walaupun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku, aku berjanji akan terus menjagamu selama aku masih hidup."

**Sebuah janji seumur hidup, telah dibuat!**

.

.

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

**.**

**Chapter 3 — ****Hatake Kakashi**

**.**

**By RendyLucifer**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Anime Naruto and others is not's mine**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Others warn for you.**

**.**

**Please, be enjoy my story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Naruto terbanting ke tanah dengan keras. Menahan kesakitan, dia langsung menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping saat kaki Kasumi tendangan kebawah kearahnya.

Melihat tanah yang kini amblas dan retak-retak membuat Naruto menghela napas lega, sungguh beruntung dirinya dapat menghindari tendangan Kasumi.

"Bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan sampai menggunakan **Yama no Un** dalam sebuah sparring?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman miris. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Kasumi hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kau bilang untuk serius, Naruto-kun. Lagipula kalau aku tidak menggunakan taijutsu ini, aku tidak akan punya kesempatan menang melawanmu."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi itu terlalu overpower bukan?."

"Ti~dak."

Naruto hanya menghela napas pasrah. Melirik kearah tempat lain yang sedang ada perkelahian lain, terlihat Satsuki dengan sepasang sharingan satu tomoe aktif, melawan puluhan bunshin.

Menggunakan memori kehidupannya yang dulu, dia dapat mengakses jutsu-jutsu dasar yang bisa digunakan. Kage Bunshin, Henge, dan Kawarimi, Naruto telah mempelajari ketiga jutsu tersebut dengan cukup mudah. Memfokuskan untuk menguasai jutsu Kawarimi dan meningkatkan chakra controlnya, Naruto dibuat sibuk hingga tidak bisa tidur beberapa malam.

Sudah dua tahun sejak dia berenkarnasi, Naruto kini tinggal bersama Kasumi dan Satsuki. Walaupun dari awal keduanya menolak, tapi dengan bujukan bisa berlatih bersama dengan mudah, akhirnya mereka setuju.

Di akademi, nilai Naruto tetap menjadi nomor satu, membuat Satsuki dan Kasumi yang ingin melampauinya kesal dan bangga. Sudah menjadi kelas tiga, pelajaran taijutsu telah dimasukan, dan guru dari pelajaran itu adalah si penghianat Mizuki.

Naruto selalu menghiraukan dan menghindari Mizuki yang selalu mencoba mendekatinya. Walau tingkahnya itu membuat Satsuki dan Kasumi bingung, tapi mereka tidak mempertanyakannya dan juga ikut menghiraukan Mizuki.

Dalam pelajaran taijutsu, Naruto kembali meraih ranking satu, dengan Kasumi dan Satsuki sebagai yang kedua dan ketiga. Walau Satsuki lebih lincah dan cepat dari Kasumi, ketahanan dan kekuatan Kasumi melebihi Satsuki sehingga menjadi perlawanan masing-masing.

Naruto berpikir kalau betapa jelasnya si Author dunia ini membuat kedua gadis itu saling berlawanan satu sama lain. Bahkan sampai membuat rambut Kasumi menjadi putih, karena dia adalah keturunan Hokage kedua.

Kembali lagi fokus pada sparring satu lawan satu Naruto melawan Kasumi. Naruto mengutuk dalam hati karena telah bilang tidak akan menggunakan ninjutsu, dan hanya taijutsu.

Dia tidak tahu apa-apa dengan taijutsu, satu-satunya taijutsu yang dia ketahui dengan detail hanyalah **Eight Gates** yang-tunggu!

Naruto kembali mengutuk dalam hati, mengapa dia tidak memikirkan ide seperti sejak awal. **Eight Gates** bukanlah teknik taijutsu sebuah klan, melainkan buatan dari seseorang dari jaman lama yang tersebar di penjuru dunia. Ayah dari Guy secara beruntung menemukan salah satu gulungan **Eight Gates **yang saat itu terkenal susah digunakan dan berbahaya. Tapi, ayah dari Guy dan Guy entah kenapa bisa cocok menggunakannya.

Meskipun tahu kalau belum tentu dirinya cocok dengan **Eight Gates**, tapi setidaknya dia harus bisa mengakses gerbang pertama, seperti Kakashi.

Memejamkan mata, Naruto memfokuskan chakra ke otaknya mencoba membuka gerbang pertama.

"Gerbang pertama, Kaimon!"

Rasa sakit menyerang otaknya dalam sekejap sebelum hilang digantikan rasa luar biasa yang mengalir ke tubuhnya. Naruto dapat merasakan tubuhnya sekarang lebih kuat, lebih cepat, dan lebih tahan.

"Teknik itu!... Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?."

Kasumi dengan shock melihat Naruto yang dilingkupi energi hijau tipis. Taijutsu itu berada dalam ranking yang sama dengan **Yama no Un** milik klan Senjunya, dan sangat susah untuk dipelajari. Dalam sejarah anggota klan Senjunya yang mempelajari **Eight Gates**, hanya 78 orang dari 235 orang yang dapat berhasil membuka gerbang pertama, 31 orang di gerbang kedua, 13 orang di gerbang ketiga, dan 4 orang di gerbang keempat. Seterusnya dari gerbang keempat, belum ada yang bisa berhasil.

"Entah... Tapi, sekarang kita imbang." Jawab Naruto dengan keinginan bertarung yang meluap.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto melesat cepat kearah Kasumi. Kasumi menunggu Naruto cukup dekat sebelum dia memukul tanah dengan sekuat tanah hingga tanah dibawahnya ambles, dan debu memenuhi sekitar tempatnya, membuat Kasumi dan Naruto tidak bisa melihat masing-masing.

'Licik seperti biasanya. Dengan membutakan pandangan mataku, hanya dia yang dapat merasakan keberadaanku dengan teknik sensornya.'

Mengeluh dalam hati, Naruto bersiap siaga menunggu adanya serangan kejutan dari Kasumi.

Mendengar seperti ada sesuatu melayang kearahnya dengan cepat, Naruto meloncat kesamping menghindari sebuah batu besar tersebut.

'Gawat! itu hanyalah pengalihan.'

Mendengar jejak kaki dibelakangnya, Naruto membalikan badan dan langsung menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan menyilang dari pukulan Kasumi.

Merasakan kedua tulang tangannya yang sepertinya remuk, Naruto menjegal Kasumi untuk jatuh kedepan, yang Naruto serang dengan lututnya menghantam hidung Kasumi hingga patah dan berdarah.

Naruto melompat menghindari tangan Kasumi yang berniat mencengkram kakinya. Memandang Kasumi yang mencoba untuk berdiri tegak kembali, Naruto mencoba memikirkan rencana untuk mengalahkan Kasumi dengan cepat.

Kasumi mempelajari taijutsu **Yama no Un** dari klan Senju miliknya. **Yama no Un (Luck of the Mountain)**adalah sebuah teknik taijutsu yang diciptakan oleh suami dari anak perempuan hokage kedua, **Senju ****Hoori.**

Senju Hoori terlahir di sebuah desa yang tidak ada ninja. Hidup sebagai seorang pemburu hewan di hutan, hidupnya biasa-biasa saja. Sampai, pada suatu hari sebuah kumpulan bandit menyerang desanya, dan membunuh para penduduk desa, dan menangkap para wanita.

Hoori kabur bersama kakak kandungnya Hoderi ke puncak gunung demi melarikan diri dari para bandit. Namun secara tragis, puluhan bandit dapat menyusul mereka saat terjepit diantara jurang.

Salah satu bandit mendorong Hoderi jatuh ke kejurang, membuat Hoori histeris dan murka. Disaat itulah, Hoori meminjam kekuatan elemen tanah dari gunung untuk membuatnya lebih kuat, sangat kuat hingga bisa dapat membunuh puluhan bandit yang ada didepannya.

Hoori dengan kekuatan seperti monster, mematahkan senjata para bandit dengan mudah, memutuskan tangan kaki mereka dengan paksa, dan meremas kepala mereka hingga pecah. Dengan murka, Hoori bagaikan seorang monster yang haus darah.

Disaat shinobi konoha yang dikirim dari Konoha untuk membasmi para bandit datang, mereka dikejutkan melihat banyak potongan tubuh dan organ-organ berserakan, dengan seseorang di tengah adegan berdarah tersebut, sedang melihat langit biru cerah dengan pandangan kosong, seakan tidak ada tanda kehidupan disana.

Para shinobi konoha disana yang rata-rata seorang chunin, hanya melihat dan tidak berani mengganggunya. Kecuali, seorang gadis berambut putih yang maju menghampiri Hoori. Para shinobi lain hanya melotot tidak percaya pada gadis yang berjalan diatas potongan tubuh berdarah seperti berjalan di taman bunga.

"Syukurlah kau bisa selamat. Kau beruntung!"

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, Hoori langsung murka kembali dan berteriak pada sang gadis berambut putih.

"BANGSAT! APA MAKSUDMU AKU BERUNTUNG?. KAKAKKU BARU SAJA MATI GARA-GARA PARA BAJINGAN INI. DAN INI JUGA SALAH KALIAN... HARUSNYA KALIAN DATANG DISAAT PARA BAJINGAN ITU DEKAT DESA..."

Para shinobi dibelakang gadis tadi menyiapkan senjata dan jutsu mereka bila-bila Hoori menyerang sang gadis. Walaupun terancam bahaya dari Hoori, sang gadis hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi, kau masih hidup. Itu bisa disebut keberuntungan."

"APA GUNANYA AKU HIDUP!... KAKAKKU SUDAH MATI... Aku...tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi *Sob*."

Akhirnya, Hoori menangis. Sang gadis memeluk tubuh Hoori, memberikan kenyamanan padanya. Dengan nada halus, sang gadis bertanya.

"Lalu, apakah kakakmu ingin kau mati hanya karena dia mati?"

"Tentu saja... tidak... tapi... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?."

"...Ada banyak desa kecil di sekitar Konoha yang terancam dari para bandit dan ninja lain... Banyak orang akan kehilangan keluarga mereka... Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjadi seorang ninja dan dapat melindungi orang-orang yang kau pedulikan nantinya." Jawab sang gadis menepuk punggung Hoori pelan.

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau aku gagal menyelamatkan mereka lagi?." Tanya Hoori dengan ketakutan akan kegagalan. Sang gadis menatap mata Hoori intens dari dekat.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah hidup... Walaupun kau gagal menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain, setidaknya berjuanglah untuk tetap hidup agar tidak membuat orang-orang dekatmu sedih... Aku percaya padamu, karena kau adalah orang yang beruntung."

Diakhir kata, sang gadis tersenyum lebar, mata merah gelapnya terlihat menunjukan kepercayaan pada Hoori. Seketika, Hoori terpenosa akan senyum indah gadis tersebut.

"Siapa... namamu?"

"Namaku?. **Senju Toyotama**."

Pertemuan antara keduanya tertulis dalam sejarah klan Senju. Hoori memasuki klan Senju setelah menikahi Toyotama, Hoori menjadi shinobi terkenal dan ditakuti di lima negara. Bahkan, hokage kedua memuji kehebatannya.

Kehebatannya menyaingi hokage ketiga di usia mudanya. Bahkan menjadi rival dari calon raikage ketiga, yang di jaman ini terkenal sebagai raikage terkuat.

Namun, Hoori dikabarkan meninggal di peperangan melawan Mizukage kedua dan beberapa ninja terkenal dari Iwa. Walaupun akhidnya terbunuh, Hoori dapat membawa tujuh shinobi rank S bersama dirinya ke neraka, bahkan dapat melukai Mizukage kedua hingga dirumah sakitkan selama setengah tahun.

Pengguna terkenal** Yama no Un** yaitu **Tsunade Senju** yang dapat mempelajarinya hingga dua level dibawah Hoori. Walaupun dua level dibawah Hoori, teknik medis Tsunade tetaplah nomor satu di Konoha.

Walaupun Kasumi hanya pada sampai level satu. Itu sudah cukup untuk melebihi gerbang pertama **Eight Gates**, yang Naruto rasakan akan berakhir dalam satu menit. Efek samping kelelahan karena menggunakan gerbang pertama sudah mulai terlihat pada Naruto, dan Naruto hanya bisa bertahan dalam satu menit.

Belum sempat dia memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk mengalahkan Kasumi, tiga Anbu muncul didekat mereka. Melihat para anbu, Kasumi menghentikan serangannya, dan Satsuki yang sudah selesai mengalahkan klon-klon Naruto, mendekati Naruto.

"**Raging Elephant, Raging Giraffe**. Jaga ketiga target perlindungan dengan segala macam tindakan. Aku merasakan adanya lima puluh musuh datang kemari. Biarkan aku mengurus mereka. Hati-hati terhadap kemungkinan ada musuh lain yang belum terdeteksi. Mengerti!." Perintah seorang Anbu bertopeng anjing putih, dia adalah Kakashi.

"Mengerti!" Jawab kedua anbu.

Menerima respon yang diinginkan Kakashi melakukan shunshin, langsung pergi menuju ke titik dimana banyak musuh berkumpul. Naruto menatap badan Kakashi yang menghilang pergi dengan khawatir.

"Tunggu. Kalian tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri melawan lima puluh musuh sendirian, itu bunuh diri!."

Mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, kedua anbu itu malah hanya mendengus, seakan ucapan Naruto tidak ada efek sama sekali.

"Seharusnya kau justru khawatir pada musuh-musuhnya bocah. Walaupun musuh ada sepuluh kali lipat dari sekarang, **White Dog** akan tetap bisa hidup dan bahkan membantai mereka semua."

"White Dog!"

Wajah Satsuki terlihat terkejut mendengar nama White Dog. Kasumi dan Naruto memberinya pandangan yang penuh pertanyaan. Menerima pandangan dari mereka, Satsuki dengan serius berbicara.

"Aku mendengar nama itu secara tidak sengaja dari perbicaraan ayahku dan... **orang itu**..." Satsuki berhenti sejenak, mencoba meredamkan emosinya saat memikirkan kakaknya.

"White Dog adalah salah satu komandan divisi anbu... Nama aslinya adalah Hatake Kakashi, satu-satunya yang masih hidup di klan Hatake yang dulu terkenal akan elemen petir mereka yang dapat memotong apapun, bahkan elemen angin yang terkenal akan sifat pemotongnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya murid yang masih hidup dari mendiang hokage keempat, serta dia memiliki satu mata sharingan yang bahkan menjadi mangekyo sharingan. **Orang itu**... mengatakan kalau dia dulunya berada dalam tim yang dipimpin Hatake, bahkan mengatakan belum pernah mengalahkannya. Ayahku juga mengatakan kalau dia pernah bertarung melawan Hatake, dengan hasil ayahku menang, tapi ayahku mengatakan kalau saja Hatake mempunyai chakra lebih besar dari sekarang, maka dia akan kalah. Tidak hanya itu, aku mendengar kalau dia bisa masuk dalam sepuluh orang terkuat di Konoha."

Wajah Satsuki menunjukan ketakjuban dan hormat mengatakan itu semua. Kasumi juga mengikuti wajah Satsuki mendengar betapa kuatnya Kakashi. Sedangkan Naruto melongo tidak percaya.

'Sungguh. Apakah Kakashi adalah karakter favorit Author?. Kakashi yang asli tidak mungkin sekuat itu. Aku rasa Kakashi memang harus menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa mengajari seorang Senju, Uchiha, dan Jinchuriki. Tunggu-'

Sebuah ide terbesit dalam hatinya.

'Kenapa aku harus menunggu sampai aku menjadi genin. Aku bisa saja meminta dia menjadi guruku sekarang, mengajak Tsuki-chan dan Sumi-chan bukanlah hal yang susah.'

.

**Katon: Gouka Messhitsu**** (Great Fire Destruction)**

Muncul tepat diatas segerumbulan musuh, Kakashi langsung menggunakan salah satu ninjutsu terkuatnya, ninjutsu elemen api yang dia tiru dari Uchiha Fugaku. Membuka topeng dan maskernya, Kakashi mengeluarkan aliran api besar yang dapat mencangkup daerah serangan yang luas, langsung menelan sekumpulan musuh dalam lautan api yang sesungguhnya. Karena Kakashi menggunakannya di hutan, luas lautan api meningkat dan meningkatkan panas api hingga dapat terlihat tubuh-tubuh para musuh mencair seperti lilin. Hutan yang sunyi dan damai seketika berubah menjadi neraka.

_Neraka yang sama ia ciptakan pada ribuan orang._

Teriakan kesakitan orang-orang itu menggema di seluruh penjuru hutan, membawa tiga puluh orang datang menghampiri. Dua puluh musuh telah terbunuh dalam sekejap dalam serangan Kakashi tadi.

_Dua puluh korban menjadi bagian dari ribuan orang yang telah ia potong nyawanya._

**Raiton: Jinrai (Thunderclap)**

Dua belas musuh seketika melakukan jutsu, dan menembakan sambaran petir dari telapak tangan mereka. Melihat puluhan sambaran petir yang hampir seperti hukuman dari langit menghampirinya, Kakashi dengan cepat melakukan handseal.

_Surga mengutuk eksistensinya._

**Doton: Domu (Dome)**

Menghentakan kedua tangan ketanah, tanah disekitarnya membentuk sebuah mangkuk terbalik, melindunginya yang berada di dalam. Dia kembali lagi melakukan handseal.

_Tapi, dia menolak pada keputusan surga._**Doton: Daitaiso Inin (Battalion Spear Charge)**

Dipermukaan tameng mangkuk terbaliknya dan tanah disekitar perisainya, terbentuk puluhan tombak yang terbuat dari tanah mengacung pada para musuh. Sembilan musuh mati terkena tombak dan tiga belas terluka seketika. Namun, tombak tombak masih terbuat sendiri dan menerjang pada siapapun yang masih hidup.

Kakashi dapat melihat bagaimana seorang wanita meletakan dirinya sendiri didepan seorang laki-laki dihadapan tombak tanah. Namun, hal itu sia-sia karena tombak itu lebih tajam dari yang dikira hingga menusuk perut keduanya. Seorang pasangan yang mencintai satu sama lain, terbunuh olehnya.

_Seakan surga ingin mengingatkan atas segala dosanya, dosa yang ia dapat karena tidak dapat melindungi guru dan istrinya, padahal itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai seorang anbu._

"JISHO!. HANCURKAN PERLINDUNGAN MUSUH!. AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMBUNUH SI BANGSAT INI."

Seorang wanita berkulit gelap berteriak pada pria di dekatnya, wajah cantiknya terlihat murka melihat banyak anggota tim dan teman-temannya terbunuh.

"BAIK. BUNUH BANGSAT ITU, ANIA"

**Ranton: Arashi Bimu (Storm Beam)**

Menyatukan dua telapak tangannya, Jisho mengumpulkan chakra elemen petir dan air ke dua tangannya, untuk berubah menjadi elemen badai. Bola petir dengan cepat terbentuk, dan Jisho langsung mendorong bola petir itu ke arah perisai Kakashi. Bola petir tersebut berubah menjadi laser petir yang menghancurkan tembok tanah milik Kakashi.

**Rai no Yoroi (Lightning Armor)**

Ania menyelimuti dirinya dengan sebuah armor petir yang dapat menahan beberapa tombak tanah. Armor petir yang khas dimiliki oleh seseorang dari **Rai Clan** yang merupakan klan pemimpin desa **Kumogakure.** Sebagai salah satu anggota, Ania dapat menggunakan armor petir dengan leluasa. Dengan kecepatan hampir seperti petir, Ania menyiapkan tangan kanan yang diselimuti petir miliknya. Kakashi hanya menatap Ania yang datang padanya tanpa secercah emosi didalam matanya.

**Rariatto (Lariat)**

**Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)**

_Dosa yang menghantui hidupnya lebih banyak dari dosa apapun, karena itu adalah dosa yang dia lakukan dengan tangannya sendiri. Sebuah janji yang dia langgar pada seseorang._

Ania menatap wajah Kakashi dengan terkejut, melihat kebawah, dia mendapati tangan Kakashi telah menembus jantungnya. Dengan mata yang menunjukan takut, sedih, dan pasrah, Ania memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan diluar, para musuh yang tersisa hanyalah Jisho. Yang lain telah terbunuh oleh serangan tombak-tombak tanah, yang kini sudah berhenti menyerang, meninggalkan Jisho yang masih hidup.

Melangkah meninggalkan mayat wanita tadi, Kakashi melangkah ke arah Jisho. Dalam perlajanan, dia melihat seorang mayat yang setengah tubuhnya tertimpa pohon hingga hancur.

_Dosa pada seseorang yang dia pertama kali anggap sebagai sahabat, dan janji yang gagal dia lakukan. Seseorang yang mengubah hidupnya.__ Melihat dunia kejam ini dengan mata kiri pemeberian darinya._

Kakashi berhenti beberapa langkah dari Jisho, yang mengamatinya. Wajah Jisho terlihat tenang meskipun semua kecuali dirinya telah meninggal.

"Ninjutsu api khas klan Uchiha. Ninjutsu tanah khas klan Hadoyari. Ninjutsu petir khas klan Hatake yang dapat menembus armor petir dari klan Rai. Serta satu mata sharingan di kiri mata... Tentu saja kami tidak akan berhasil bila Hatake Kakashi lah yang kami lawan." Ucap Jisho. Wajahnya kemudian berubah serius. "...Aku tahu kenapa kau menghentikan seranganmu terhadapku. Tapi... lebih baik aku mati daripada harus memberitahu kalian ninja Konoha, dimana teman-temanku berada."

Dengan cepat, Jisho membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan sayatan kunai di leher. Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam, hanya melihat kejadian itu tanpa menghentikannya.

_Seperti dimana dia tidak bisa menghentikan ayahnya bunuh diri, meninggalkan anaknya yang terkutuk dalam lingkaran tragedi buatan surga._

Meremas kedua tangannya keras. Kakashi meninggalkan tempat pembantaian tersebut dengan menggunakan shunshin.

Ingin dia rasanya untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Tapi, dia memiliki teman-teman yang akan sedih apabila dia mengikuti jalan yang ayahnya lalui.

_Tidak ada yang berubah, hidupnya tetaplah tiada arti._

Sampai di rumah milik Kasumi, Kakashi dapat melihat ketiga anak itu memandangnya kagum dan hormat karena tidak ada tanda terkena luka sama sekali saat melawan lima puluh musuh sendirian. Dua anbu lain sudah pergi untuk mengurus mayat-mayat dan sisa pembantaian.

Ketiga anak itu kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Hatake-san. Tolong ajari kami menjadi kuat!" Ucap ketiganya bersamaan.

Kakashi terpaku diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajari mereka tapi, dia merasa takut membawa mereka ke dalam pusaran tragedinya.

_Tidak kuat menahan dosa yang baru lagi, tolong berhentilah._

"Aku..."

Kakashi berniat menolak mereka, disaat dia mengingat ucapan ayahnya disaat dia kecil.

"Kakashi."

"Iya, ayah?"

"Kau tahu apa arti dari nama Hatake?"

"Umm. Kalau tidak salah artinya... lahan pertanian?"

"Benar. Karena pendiri klan Hatake dulunya adalah seorang petani. Dengan sabitnya, dia memotong dan memanen semua hasil jerih payahnya. Dengan sabitnya pula, dia memotong ribuan gagak dan musuh yang mengganggu lahan pertaniannya. Bahkan dia berhasil memotong petir-petir dari badai yang menyerang lahannya. Dari situlah, kemampuan petir pemotong kita berasal."

"Oh."

"Seorang Hatake memiliki bakat memotong apapun dalam dirinya. Apapun yang menghalangimu, potonglah. Jika tidak berhasil, coba lagi hingga kau menajamkan potonganmu dan berhasil memotongnya. Kita, klan Hatake dapat memotong apapun."

Memori yang hampir terlupakan, mengingatkannya kalau dia juga adalah seorang Hatake. Apapun yang menghalanginya, potong.

_Jika surga menghalanginya, potong_ _takdir surga yang mengikatnya_

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajari kalian."

Sempat, Kakashi menyesal menerima mereka. Tapi penyesalan itu langsung menghilang saat melihat wajah bahagia ketiga anak itu.

Memandang langit biru yang cerah, Kakashi berpikir apakah hidupnya sekarang sudah ada arti?

Entahlah. Tapi, bagaimanapun caranya, dia akan mempertahankan arti ini sampai akhir.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya tidak pandai dalam kata-kata, jadi pesan ini saya singkat saja.

Tentang lemon. Itu harus menunggu lama karena sekarang, mereka hanyalah berumur sembilan tahun. Apalagi, di chapter berikut selanjutnya hanyalah pelatihan Kakashi terhadap ketiga murid.

Ada yang bilang kalau pertarungan Naruto dengan kedua gadis itu terlalu brutal karena mereka hanyalah anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun. Saya sendiri sependapat, tapi di dunia modern dan damai kita disini aja ada kekerasan seperti anak sd yang membawa pisau dan mengancam anak sd lainnya. Di dunia shinobi, tidak ada kata terlalu brutal.

Kekuatan berlebihan pada mereka bertiga, hingga hampir meretakan tulang dada oleh Kasumi, itu karena Kasumi adalah seorang senju yang fisiknya jauh melebihi anak lain, dan juga diperkuat dengan chakra, itu setara dengan tendangan orang dewasa, dengan kekuatan penuh dapat membuat anak umur tujuh tahun seperti Naruto memiliki pendarahan dalam. Apalagi, Naruto belum sempat melindungi tubuhnya dengan chakra.

Semua shinobi berpengalaman akan memuntahkan darah untuk mengeluarkan darah dari dalam tubuh.

_Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto menahan kepala Kasumi dan menghantamkannya ke pohon dengan sangat keras hingga darah bocor mengalir dari kepala._

Hingga kepala Kasumi yang bocor, kata itu memang salah saya karena berpesan ambigu seolah ada luka parah di kepala. Tapi sebenarnya itu hanyalah luka benturan biasa, dan hanya berdarah. Jika ada orang yang kepalanya tidak berdarah setelah dibentrukan sangat keras ke pohon dan tembok, ya saya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Lalu, tentang kelogisan dalam cerita ini. Itu saya tidak perlu katakan apa-apa lagi. Logis, dari awal tidak ada hal itu di dunia Naruto. Bagaimana Sasuke menyemburkan api dari mulutnya? Bagaimana Naruto bisa menyimpan raksasa rubah didalam perutnya?.

Artinya, tidak ada kelogisan dalam cerita ini. Itu saja.

Terima kasih pada semua pembaca fanfic gak jelas ini :). Dan terima kasih pada yang sempat-sempat me review, favorit, dan follow.

Saya akhiri pesan ini.


	4. Konoha Elders

Naruto tertidur di atap rumah, memandang langit cerah dengan mata birunya yang sayup. Angin yang meniup melewati pohon menambah kesejukan tempatnya berada membuatnya ingin tertidur lagi.

_Dulu, dia tidak terbelunggu rantai takdir, tapi dia terkurung dalam dunia damai yang penuh kemunafikan._

_Sekarang, dia terbelenggu rantai takdir, tapi dia bisa merasakan kebebasan di dunia penuh konflik dan kematian._

"Naruto. Makan siang sudah siap!"

Suara Kasumi terdengar Naruto. Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan turun dari atap, masuk kedalam rumah. Di meja makan dia bisa melihat Kasumi dan Satsuki yang duduk sambil menunggunya dengan senyuman mereka yang asli.

_Dulu, dia dicintai banyak orang, tapi tidak mempunyai teman asli._

_Sekarang, dia dibenci banyak orang, tapi mempunyai banyak teman asli._

Duduk di meja makan bersama mereka, dia melihat makanan di piringnya. Sepiring nasi dengan ikan goreng dan kecap. Rute memasak dijadwalkan satu orang sehari. Yang telah memasak baru saja adalah Satsuki.

Memakan satu luapan, dia bisa merasakan rasa asin yang berlebihan dari ikan karena terlalu banyak garam. Walaupun begitu, Naruto mulai tersenyum.

_Dulu, dia makan makanan mewah buatan koki ternama, tapi hatinya tetap tenang seperti batu yang diam._

_Sekarang, dia makan makanan biasa buatan teman yang pemula, tapi hatinya mencair seperti es batu yang leleh._

_Banyak perbedaan dalam kehidupan dua dunianya. Perbedaan yang baik._

Setelah makan, Kasumi dan Satsuki bersama-sama mencuci piring di dapur. Sedangkan Naruto duduk melihat keduanya di meja makan. Melihat tubuh mereka yang cukup seksi walaupun di usia muda mereka, mungkin itu terbentuk karena seringnya latihan tubuh.

Wajah cantik mereka yang memiliki sifat berbeda membuatnya tertarik. Wajah cantik yang dingin milik Satsuki, dan wajah cantik yang ceria milik Kasumi. Ada juga Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura yang dia juga tertarik dan suka.

_Tapi, dia masih memiliki sifat yang sama seperti dirinya dulu. Sifat yang penuh dosa._

_Dulu, dia menyukai gadis karena wajah dan tubuh mereka, tapi tidak mencintai mereka._

_Sekarang, dia menyukai gadis karena wajah dan hati mereka, tapi tidak mencintai mereka._

Terkadang, Naruto bermimpi untuk membuat harem untuk dirinya sendiri. Walaupun akan menyakiti hati seseorang, dia akan tetap menjangkau mimpi itu. Dia tidak akan menutupi hal itu dengan seperti seseorang yang ingin memiliki harem tapi mencoba berbagi cintanya pada semua.

_Dulu, dia egois mengencani banyak gadis bersamaan tanpa memikirkan perasaan mereka._

_Sekarang, dia egois ingin menikahi banyak gadis tanpa memikirkan perasaan mereka._

Lalu, bagaimana jika mereka ingin berpisah atau kabur darinya. Tentu saja, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Walaupun dia harus mengurung mereka di rumah, itu lebih baik daripada mereka jatuh pada orang lain. Bahkan jika Satsuki nanti bersih keras ingin ke Orochimaru untuk berlatih mengalahkan Itachi, Naruto tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan sumber chakra milik Satsuki, hingga dia tidak bisa menggunakan chakra lagi.

_Dulu, dia posesif atas barang berharganya._

_Sekarang, dia posesif atas gadis-gadisnya._

_Walaupun, dia harus berlumuran dosa, dia akan tetap berjuang untuk menggapai mimpinya untuk melakukan apapun yang dia mau-_

_"_**Dan aku akan melakukan apapun, untuk mereka tetap jadi milikku."**

.

.

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

**.**

**Chapter 4 — Konoha Elders**

**.**

**By RendyLucifer**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto anime and others is not's mine**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Other warn for you.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story**

**.**

Kakashi tidak bisa lebih bangga lagi melihat ketiga **muridnya.**

Sebuah kata yang baru pertama kali muncul di mulutnya. Tidak seperti Kinoe dan Itachi yang dia ajari beberapa hal, bukan sebagai guru, namun sebagai seorang senior.

Namun sekarang, dia kini memiliki tiga orang yang dia dapat dengan bangga dia sebut sebagai murid.

Sudah satu tahun dan enam bulan sejak mengajari ketiga muridnya, dia meniru semua ajaran yang pernah gurunya ajarkan, kepada murid-muridnya. Apalagi ketiga muridnya dapat disebut sebagai prodigy yang lebih jenius dari prodigy lainnya.

Mengecek elemen utama mereka, diketahui Naruto memiliki elemen angin, Satsuki memiliki elemen api dan petir, dan Kasumi memiliki memiliki elemen air dan tanah. Ketiganya memiliki lima elemen dasar yang lengkap.

Ketiganya juga ingin diajarkan semua bidang jutsu yang ada. Hal itu mungkin akan susah bagi orang lainnya, tapi tidak bagi dia yang selain keturunan terakhir **Hatake** yang mempunyai bakat bawaan **memotong**, dia juga **Samin** terakhir dari darah ibunya, yang mempunyai bakat bawaan **meniru.**

Walaupun, bakat menirunya sedikit, tapi ditambah mata sharingan yang dapat meniru jutsu, dia dapat meniru dan mengingat lebih dari ratusan jutsu dan teknik. Julukan Kakashi peniru seribu jutsu bukanlah sekedar omong kosong.

Dalam pelatihan taijutsu, Naruto hanya bisa menggunakan **Eight Gates **pada gerbang pertama dan kedua, Kakashi sudah menyarankan agar Naruto tidak membuka gerbang ketiga, karena gerbang kedua adalah batas Naruto. Eitidak cocok bagi siapapun yang tidak berfokus pada taijutsu, karena itulah Kakashi hanya bisa membuka gerbang pertama seumur hidupnya. Kakashi juga menyarankan Naruto untuk tidak berpaku pada teknik, dan mengatakan kalau klan **Uzumaki **terkenal akan fuinjutsu dan mempunyai bakat bawaan **tidak dapat diprediksi.** Apalagi, stamina dan chakra luar biasa milik Uzumaki yang melebihi klan Senju sudah terasa dalam Naruto. Hasilnya di satu tahun ini, rata-rata kekuatan dan kecepatannya berada di level E, yang meningkat ke D jika menggunakan gerbang kedua, lalu kemampuan taijutsunya sudah berada di level D-, dan level D jika menggunakan gerbang kedua.

Satsuki mempelajari **Shogon'na Omo (Majestic Lord)** yang merupakan taijutsu style terkuat dari klan **Uchiha** miliknya. Shogon'na Oma merupakan sebuah taijutsu yang dibantu dengan ilusi dari mata sharingan, sehingga dalam pertarungan taijutsu, musuh akan seolah olah merasakan kalau si pengguna lebih cepat, kuat dan tidak terkalahkan, dan rasa sakit yang mereka alami akan terasa bertambah berkali-kali lipat, sungguh taijutsu mengerikan yang dibuat oleh **Uchiha Madara (SSS-rank)**. Hanya beberapa klan di konoha yang tahu akan rahasia dibalik taijutsu itu, seperti klan **Hyuuga **yang mata mereka dapat melihat chakra penggunaan genjutsu. Selain itu, Satsuki juga berlatih meningkatkan kecepatannya sebesar mungkin, sehingga kecepatannya ada di level D, tapi dengan kekuatan fisik di level E. Kemampuan taijutsu Satsuki sekarang sudah mencapai level D.

Kasumi, tentu saja masih mempelajari **Yama no Un (Luck of the Mountain) **milik klan Senjunya. Yama no Un meminjam kekuatan dari tanah, yang akan mengalir ke seluruh tubuh sehingga kekuatan dan ketahanan fisik si pengguna meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Kasumi mampu meningkatkan fisik tubuhnya hingga sepuluh kali lipat, dengan kekuatan fisik di level E, tapi jika menggunakan Yama no Un meningkat sampai D. Kecepatannya berada pada level E. Dan dalam kemampuan taijutsu, dia berada di level D.

Dalam pertandingan taijutsu, Naruto selalu menang melawan kedua gadis jika dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu, sedangkan jika saat melawan keduanya bersamaan, Naruto mempunyai kesempatan menang 70% diawal, dan kemudian turun sedikit demi sedikit hingga berhenti pada 40% kemenangan. Itu dikarenakan kerjasama Kasumi dan Satsuki meningkat lebih jauh, dan behenti di 40% karena Naruto sudah mengetahui gerak-gerik kerjasama keduanya.

Pada latihan genjutsu, Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan genjutsu karena control chakranya yang buruk, sehingga Naruto memfokuskan pelajaran genjutsunya ke control chakra. Satsuki telah mempelajari beberapa hal dari klan **Uchiha**. Tapi, Kakashi tetap mengajari satu genjutsu yang susah di patahkan bahkan oleh seorang anggota klan Uchiha, kecuali pengguna **Mangekyo Sharingan.** **Satsukiyami (Dark Night in the Rainy Season)**, pengguna dapat mengilusi musuh seperti dia terjebak di dalam ruangan kecil yang gelap, dan harus merasakan perlahan-lahan air naik hingga kepala. Musuh harus sangat tenang agar bisa lolos dalam genjutsu ini. Karena pembuat dari jutsu ini bernama Satsuki, Kakashi merasa Satsuki cocok dengan genjutsu ini. Sedangkan Kasumi mempelajari beberapa genjutsu level bawah terlebih dahulu, dan kemudian sedang berusaha mempelajari dua genjutsu buatan hokage kedua yang terkenal, **Kokuangyo (Bringer of Darkness) **dan **Kasokugyo (Bringer of Brightness)**, walaupun masih kecil perkembangannya, karena susahnya jutsu itu.

Pada latihan ninjutsu, Naruto telah mempelajari **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) **sebelumnyaKarena kurangnya control chakra Naruto mempelajari dua jutsu elemen angin yang tidak berpengaruh pada control chakra. **Futon: Reikokuna Bofu (Callous Windstorm)**, pengguna memaksa angin kencang ke segala arah dari seluruh tubuh mereka. Angin ini memiliki kekuatan memotong yang kecil dan lebih berguna digunakan sebagai jutsu pertahanan. Itu dapat menghentikan sebagian besar proyektil (shuriken, kunai, jutsu tertentu) dan dapat mendorong orang menjauh dari si pengguna. **Futon: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough), **pengguna menghembuskan angin kencang dari mulut, dan meniup apapun yang ada didepan mata dengan angin kehancuran. Setelah dua jutsu itu Naruto pelajari, Kakashi dengan ragu-ragu juga mengajari **Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)** yang Kakashi harus dikejutkan saat Naruto berhasil menguasainya dalam waktu satu minggu, walau menggunakan satu kage bunshin sebagai bantuan.

Satsuki sudah mempelajari **Katon: Gokakyu (Great Fireball) **dan **Katon: Ryuuka (Fire Dragon) **sebelumnya diajari oleh mendiang ayahnya. Kakashi mengajari Satsuki satu jutsu api dan dua jutsu petir padanya. **Katon: Hosenka (Phoenix Sage Fire), **pengguna mengeluarkan beberapa hingga puluhan bola api kecil dari mulut, gerakan bola bola api itu dapat dikendalikan si pengguna jika si pengguna cukup ahli dalam pengendalian elemen apinya. **Raiton: Bunshin (Clones), **pengguna membuat klon dari dirinya sendiri yang jika diserang akan berubah menjadi gumpalan listrik yang akan menyetrum musuh jika dekat pada clone. Dan jutsu terakhir adalah versi awal dari jutsu **Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)**, yaitu **Chidori (One Thousand Birds), **pengguna berkosentrasi agar petir berkumpul di salah satu telapak tangannya membentuk seperti bola petir, tapi berbeda dengan Raikiri yang harus dibentuk tajam sehingga berfungsi untuk memotong, Chidori hanyalah versi awal dan tidak perlu dibentuk, walaupun lebih lemah dari Raikiri, Chidori cukup kuat untuk menembus tubuh seseorang.

Kasumi, hanya telah mempelajari **Doton: Doryuheki ****(Earth-Style Wall). **Kakashi kemudian mengajarkan dua jutsu elemen tanah dan dua jutsu elemen air. **Doton: Doryu Taiga (Earth Flow River****),** pengguna mengubah tanah dibawah musuh menjadi lumpur yang akan menghilangkan keseimbangan musuh. **Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Dragon Bullet), **mengubah tanah atau lumpur menjadi naga tanah yang akan menembakkan semburan lumpur. **Suiton: Mizuyari (Droplet Spears), **pengguna membuat bola air di salah satu telapak tangan dan disaat musuh berada dalam jarak dekat, bola air itu akan mengeluarkan lima saluran tombak air yang akan menusuk musuh dari berbagai arah. **Suiton: Mizu Bunshin, **pengguna membuat klon dari dirinya sendiri dan jika diserang akan berubah menjadi gumpalan air.

Merasakan dua anbu mendekat, Kakashi diam menunggu mereka.

"**White Dog, **kehadiranmu dinantikan oleh **Hokage-sama** dan para **Elders** di **2****# Council Room.**"

Bulu kuduk Kakashi seketika merinding. Mata kirinya secara tidak sadar langsung berubah menjadi **Mangekyo.**

'Apa yang para monster tua itu inginkan sekarang?'

.

.

.

**Konoha Elders**. Sebuah grup dengan status tertinggi di konoha. Keputusan mereka dapat menentukan segalanya dalam Konoha.

Tidak sembarang orang bisa menjadi **Elders**. Mereka harus punya kekuatan terkuat di antara lainnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau **Elders **adalah shinobi-shinobi terkuat di konoha.

Namun para **Elders **harus mempunyai posisi. Pemimpin dari para **Elders **lainnya, yaitu **Hokage**, yang memimpin dan mengurus semua hal di dalam dan luar Konoha. Kedua, **Hokage Advisor** yang membantu dan meringankan pekerjaan Hokage. Ketiga, **Force Leader** yang memimpin seluruh petarung di Konoha, ada dua macam Force Leader, yaitu **Shinobi Leader** yang memimpin seluruh shinobi dari genin sampai jounin, dan **ANBU Leader **yang memimpin seluruh divisi anbu dalam kegelapan. Keempat dan terakhir, **Guardian**, yang harus tinggal di konoha selamanya dan tidak boleh keluar desa, tugas mereka adalah menjaga Konoha saat ada ancaman. Para shinobi terkuat yang ingin masuk dalam **Elders**, tapi tidak bisa menjadi **Hokage Advisor **dan **Force Leader**, harus menjadi **Guardian**.

Dalam tahun ini, Konoha hanya mempunyai tujuh **Elders** yang tersisa. Sungguh menyedihkan, karena sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Konoha mempunyai sepuluh **Elders **yang hidup. Dua dari mereka mati pada tragedi penyerangan Kyuubi, mereka adalah **Namikaze Minato ****(SS-rank)** dan **Senju Hayasuki (SS-rank)**. Sedangkan yang ketiga, adalah **Uchiha Hatori (SS-rank)** yang mati dari gabungan serangan empat **Elders **yang lain saat pembantaian klan Uchiha.

Dan saat ini, Kakashi kini tengah berada di hadapan tujuh orang terkuat di Konoha. Walaupun Kakashi adalah salah satu shinobi terkuat dibawah **Elders**, dan bisa dipastikan jika dia bisa berkembang lebih besar lagi, dia akan menjadi **Elder.** Tetap saja, Kakashi enggan untuk bertemu ketujuh orang ini secara bersamaan.

"Hatake Kakashi, kami mendengar kalau kau selama satu tahun dan enam bulan ini, telah mengajari tiga anak, yaitu Senju Kasumi, Uchiha Satsuki, dan... Uzumaki Naruto. Apakah itu benar?"

**Sarutobi Hiruzen** **(SS-rank)**, hokage ketiga dan murid dari hokage kedua dan pertama. Shinobi terkuat di konoha pada jaman ini. Hiruzen dikenal dengan julukan **the Professor **karena pengetahuannya dalam banyak jutsu dan inovasinya dalam menggunakan berbagai macam jutsu. Seseorang yang Kakashi hormati dari lubuk hatinya.

"Benar, Hokage-sama!"

"Boleh aku bertanya kenapa kau mengajari mereka, disaat aku memberimu tugas untuk menjaga Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen dengan wajah serius.

"Karena mereka memintanya, dan aku juga ingin mengajari mereka untuk lebih kuat." jawab Kakashi tidak kalah serius.

Kemudian, dua suara dari dua **Elders **lain berbicara.

"Dan apa hakmu dalam mengajari Senju dan Uchiha?"

"Sebagai seorang anbu, kau tidak diperbolehkan mengajari seseorang tanpa diberi perintah atasanmu, hal yang kau lakukan ini telah melanggar peraturan ANBU."

**Mitokado Homura (SS-rank) **dan **Utatane**** Koharu** **(SS-rank)**, sepasang suami istri namun berbeda nama belakang, yang keduanya merupakan **Hokage Advisors**. Dulu satu tim bersama Hiruzen, dan juga murid dari hokage kedua. Keduanya dikenal sebagai pasangan **the ****Burning Ash **dan **the** **Burning Ember **yang terkenal akan jutsu kombinasi elemen api mereka yang sangat berbahaya. Keduanya adalah orang yang Kakashi tidak suka karena sifat mereka yang keras kepala mementingkan peraturan dan melakukan apaun untuk kebaikan desa menurut mereka sendiri.

"Kakashi adalah bawahanku. Jika dia ingin mengangkat ketiga anak itu, hanya aku yang bisa melarangnya." Ucap seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi seluruh badan dan wajahnya sehingga tidak diketahui bagaimana fisiknya.

Kakashi berusaha untuk tidak mengerutkan dahi kebingungan saat seseorang yang dia kenal sebagai seseorang yang selalu serius dan tanpa emosi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sedikit kemarahan pada Danzo untuk membelanya.

**Murakami** **(SS-rank), ****Leader of the ANBU Forces**, dan juga **Elder** termisterius dari yang lainnya. Pada perang shinobi ketiga, dia adalah pembantai ribuan musuh, dan hanya dibawah hokage keempat, jumlah korbannya. Hal yang mengejutkan adalah, 80% korbannya terbunuh tanpa mengetahui siapa pembunuhnya, serta keberadaannya yang hampir mustahil dirasakan, bahkan bagi seorang sensor, Murakami mendapat julukan **the** **Shadow Killer**. Karena kemampuannya itu, hokage ketiga langsung mengangkat Murakami menjadi pemimpin ANBU. Kakashi menghormati dan takjub atas kemampuan atasannya ini, bisa dibilang Murakami adalah anbu sejati. Dia adalah **Elder **pertama dari dua **Elders** yang pernah bertarung melawan Kakashi. Pertarungan itu berada beberapa bulan sebelum kejadian Kyuubi, pertarungan itu berlangsung lima jam, dan berakhir pada kekalahan Kakashi karena kehabisan chakra. Setelah itu, Murakami ingin mengangkat Kakashi menjadi Anbu Commander, tapi Kakashi tolak karena merasa dia belum siap dan dia sedang dalam tugas penting menjaga istri dari hokage keempat.

"Murakami. Aku sarankan untuk menjaga mulutmu saat berada di ruang rapat. Uchiha, Senju dan Uzumaki adalah bibit senjata yang sangat penting bagi Konoha. Meskipun aku mengakui Hatake sebagai shinobi yang kuat dan berpengalaman, tapi kepentingan ketiganya lebih dari sekedar kau putuskan sendiri."

Mendengarkan ucapan Danzo, Murakami dengan tenang duduk kembali tanpa kata dan emosi. Tapi emosi Kakashi seketika meningkat mendengar kata orang yang paling dibencinya.

**Shimura Danzo (SS-rank)**, **Guardia****n of Konoha**, yang dulunya sebagai Advisor tapi telah diturunkan oleh Hokage. Rival lama dari hokage ketiga. Dulu dia memimpin dan membuat sebuah divisi lain bernama ROOT yang kerahasiaannya melebihi ANBU, karena itu dia dijuluki **the Darkness** karena sifat kerahasiaannya dan segala hal apapun yang dia lakukan dibalik layar demi melindungi desa. Dia juga **Elder **kedua yang pernah Kakashi lawan saat dia menyelinap masuk kedalam markas utama ROOT untuk menyelamatkan Kinoe. Jutsu elemen angin milik Danzo adalah salah satu hal yang dia belum bisa potong sampai saat ini.

"Shimura. Tidak perlu memberi saran pada Murakami, dia lebih bisa diandalkan dari pada kau. Aku juga sependapat dengan Murakami, Kakashi adalah seorang anbu, yang artinya dia berada dalam juridiksi Murakami dan Hokage-sama." Ucap seorang pria tua dengan rambut putih karena keusiaan.

**Nakajima Ahmya (SS-rank), Leader of the Shinobi Forces**, keahliannya dalam bertarung melawan banyak orang dan pintar dalam meimpin pasukan perang. Di perang shinobi ketiga, dia menjadi pemimpin utama dalam perang melawan Iwa dan Kumo. Selain kehebatan taktic berperangnya, dia juga ditakuti sebagai shinobi yang kuat dan karena ia memiliki kekkei genkai **Yoton (Lava Release)** yang berbahaya. Orang yang tidak pernah menahan diri melawan siapapun, bahkan seorang genin.

"Selalu tidak bisa menahan diri, Nakajima. Kau tau Hatake telah melakukan hal yang egois untuk menerima tiga prodigy menjadi murid begitu saja." Ucap Danzo tanpa expresi.

"Dan kau seharusnya tahu juga kalau Hatake adalah seorang shinobi yang ahli di hampir segala hal. Dia adalah material guru terbaik di generasi ini." Balas Ahmya tak mau kalah. Ruangan seketika sangat panas akibat chakra lavanya yang membara. Jika ada orang biasa atau genin, mereka pasti akan merasakan kulit mereka serasa terbakar hanya masuk di ruang ini.

"Nah, nah. Tidak perlu bertengkar atas masalah kecil seperti ini Danzo-san, Ahmya-san. Kakashi sudah cukup terbukti mempunyai bakat dan kemampuan yang tinggi selama bertahun-tahun. Aku yakin dia dapat menjadi guru yang hebat seperti mendiang gurunya." Ucap seorang wanita tua berambut silver panjang yang juga menutupi sebagain besat matanya, sehingga hanya terlihat sedikit pupil merah pucatnya.

**Mikoto Hitsuyo** **(SS-rank), ****Guardian of Konoha. **Awalnya bukan penduduk Konoha, melainkan seorang pendeta dari sebuah desa yang telah hancur di perang shinobi kedua. Diumurnya yang belia, dia dibawa Hokage pertama ke Konoha untuk berlindung dari kejaran shinobi desa lain karena **Doujutsu**nya. Hitsuyo juga dikenal sebagai wanita tua yang ramah dan **Elder** yang paling disayangi di konoha, melebihi Hiruzen, karena berkat Hitsuyo, yang ilmu medisnya hampir setara dengan Tsunade, bisa menyelamatkan nyawa puluhan ribu orang dari perang dunia kedua hingga tragedi Kyuubi. Karena sifat baik dan penolongnya itu, dia mendapat julukan **Mystic Goddess**.

Mendengar ucapan Hitsuyo, emosi Ahmya mereda, sedangkan Danzo hanya melirik ke arah Hitsuyo sebentar sebelum berpaling dengan kedutan dahi.

"Karena sepertinya tiga dari kita menolak tiga anak prodigy itu dibawah ajaran Hatake Kakashi, dan tiga lainnya menerima Kakashi mengajari ketiga prodigy. Hanya tersisa aku yang membuat keputusan."

Ucapan Hiruzen membuat kerutan Danzo semakin dalam. Homura dan Koharu juga menunjukan wajah kesal, sedangkan Ahmya dan Hitsuyo tersenyum. Hanya Murakami saja yang masih tanpa suara dan gerakan, seakan hanya sebuah patung. Mereka semua yakin kalau hiruzen akan memperbolehkan Kakashi. Kakashi hampir saja menghela napas lega sebelum Hiruzen melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena akan terasa tidak adil jika aku memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan, maka aku memproposalkan sebuah cara yang adil untuk masalah ini." Ucap Hiruzen dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Danzo dan Hitsuyo lah yang kelihatan mengerti maksud Hiruzen karena mereka berdua kembali tenang, dan terlihat sedikit expresi seperti tidak sabar terlihat pada mata mereka berdua.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ahmya bingung.

Senyuman Hiruzen semakin melebar.

"**Shinobi Academy Tournament.**"

.

.

**Shinobi Academy Tournament **adalah sebuah turnamen pertandingan yang akan diadakan setahun sekali bagi murid shinobi akademi dari kelima shinobi akademi di Konoha. Peserta harus di kelas empat sampai enam, dan bisa tidak ikut.

Sejak kejadian pembantaian klan Uchiha ditangan sang prodigy, Uchiha Itachi. Para **Elders** tidak memperbolehkan prodigy lulus akademi lebih cepat sebelum berumur dua belas tahun dan memahami pelajafan shinobi. Tapi hal ini membuat **Clans of Konoha **mengeluh karena tidak adanya lagi perbandingan prodigy diantar beberapa rival klan, dan tidak bisa membuat prodigy mereka lebih tajam dan berpengalaman dalam bertarung.

Karena itu, turnamen ini dibuat untuk mempuaskan persaingan klan-klan, serta meningkatkan kualitas shinobi konoha generasi selanjutnya. Serta sebagai hadiah bagi Top 3 pemenang turnamen. Ranking pertama bisa mendapatkan dua gulungan jutsu apapun di **Konoha Jutsu Archive** yang menyimpan segala jenis jutsu hingga **Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique)**. Sedangkan di tempat kedua dan ketiga hanya mendapatkan satu gulungan.

Untuk Kakashi tetap bisa mengajar ketiga murid kesayangannya, ketiga muridnya harus menempati posisi ranking satu sampai tiga. Hal itu akan susah karena walaupun ketiga muridnya bisa disebut prodigy dari prodigy, lawan mereka nanti akan banyak anggota klan lain dengan umur dua tahun diatas mereka, dan telah diajari expert di klan mereka. Namun, Kakashi tidak telalu khawatir.

**Karena dia percaya pada mereka.**


	5. Selection Test: Part 1

"Lagi!"

Benturan dua katana menimbulkan suara yang memekikkan telinga. Pemegang masing-masing katana adalah seorang pria umur dua puluhan sedang bertarung dengan gadis berumur sepuluh tahun.

Mereka mengayunkan pedang mereka dengan indah dan elegan, dan pertarungan mereka seperti sebuah dansa yang berirama. Dua jam berlalu sebelum sang gadis kecil meloncat mundur dan kemudian menancapkan katananya ke tanah. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia telah kelelahan.

Melihat si gadis kelelahan, sang pria meletakan katananya ke pinggang yang kemudian ditali oleh benang ke pinggangnya. Pria itu menghampiri si gadis yang memiliki rambut ungu panjang itu.

"Kemahiranmu dalam **Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)** sudah meningkat secepat ini?. Kau memang jenius, Yugao." Ucap pria itu dengan senyum lembut.

"Itu karena kaulah yang mengajariku, Hayate-nii." Balas si gadis atau bisa dipanggil namanya, **Uzuki Yugao.**

**Gekkou Hayate (A-rank) **hanya tertawa ringan. Dia berjalan ke sebuah kursi kayu panjang, dan duduk diikuti Yugao. Fokus Yugao teralihkan pada bulan sabit yang melayang di atas langit gelap, cahaya putih indah sang bulan terlihat menyinari dunia.

Keheningan menempati tempat yang sudah sunyi ini. Hayate dan Yugao bukanlah type orang yang berbicara terlalu banyak dan lebih ingin bekerja sendiri. Apalagi kalau mereka memiliki hobi dan kesukaan yang sama, yaitu memandang bulan yang tidak bisa dilihat, tapi jika seseorang dapat mengamati lebih jelas, akan terlihat cahaya putih sedikit.

"Dua minggu lagi akan diadakan **Shinobi Academy Tournament** untuk pertama kalinya." Ucap Hayate tiba-tiba, masih memandang bulan yang tidak terlihat dengan mata yang menunjukan keinginan untuk mencapai suatu tujuan atau mimpi.

Yugao menoleh ke arah Hayate, yang masih memandang bulan. Yugao menatap Hayate beberapa detik sebelum kembali memandang bulan. Terdengar Hayate yang menghela napas besar disampingnya.

"Yugao. Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Kebenaran dari kita"

Yugao kembali menoleh ke arah Hayate, yang kini memandangnya balik dengan mata yang menyorotkan keyakinan kuat. Jantung Yugao terasa berhenti sejenak melihat itu didalam mata Hayate (Bukan hal yang kalian pikirkan). Yugao tidak pernah melihat emosi seperti itu dalam diri Hayate, kecuali disaat Hayate mengadopsinya dan saat Hayate mengajarinya kenjutsu.

Yugao tidak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya. Diantara jutsu-jutsu berguna lainnya, dia lebih suka menggunakan pedang dan mempelajari kenjutsu. Entah karena ingin meniru kakaknya atau itulah bakatnya berada.

"Dulu, sebelum Konohagakure dibangun, adalah sebuah jaman yang dikenal dengan jaman periode peperangan negara-negara... Di jaman itu, ada sebuah klan yang bernamaklan **Tsuki."**

Yugao sedikit terkejut mendengar nama itu, karena itu adalah nama kenjutsu yang dia dan Hayate pakai.

"Klan Tsuki adalah sebuah klan spesialis. Yang artinya mereka hanya mengutamakan satu keahlian seumur hidup mereka. Seluruh anggota klan itu menggunakan kenjutsu sebagai jutsu utama mereka. Dan kenjutsu mereka dibagi menjadi empat teknik."

Hayate berhenti berbicara. Dia memandang Yugao, yang mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Yugao menebak,

"**Mikazuki no Mai? (Dance of the Crescent Moon)**."

"Benar. Itu adalah salah satu dari ke empat teknik. Klan Tsuki telah dihancurkan oleh beberapa klan kuat lainnya di jaman itu. Yang berhasil selamat, mengganti nama mereka dan ada yang hidup di jaman ini. Aku dan kau adalah keturunan dari klan itu." Ungkap Hayate pada Yugao yang tidak menampakan emosi diwajahnya.

"Apakah karena itu kau baik padaku?"

Wajah Hayate melembut pada nada Yugao yang aneh. Dia tahu kalau Yugao takut pada kenyataan Hayate baik padanya hanya karena hubungan darah. Yugao yang tidak pernah mengetahui orang tua dan teman, Hayate adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia percayai dan sayangi.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Walaupun kau hanyalah orang asing bagiku, aku akan tetap baik padamu apa adanya." Ucap Hayate dengan lembut membuat wajah tanpa emosi Yugao melunak. Beberapa menit keheningan, sebelum Hayate melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Mikazuki no Mai hanyalah teknik pertama. Tapi, aku belum mempelajari ketiga teknik lainnya karena sayangnya aku tidak bisa menemukan bahkan satu saja." terdengar penyesalan di nada Hayate, tapi kemudian berubah semangat saat melanjutkan perkataannya. "... Namun, aku mendengar dari salah satu temanku kalau ada teknik ketiga, **Shingetsu no Kage (Shadow of the New Moon)** di **Konoha Archive Room**."

"..." Yugao hanya diam karena tidak tahu dimana tempat itu.

"Sayangnya, hanya shinobi dengan kontribusi tinggi yang bisa masuk kedalam dan mengambil sebuah gulungan jutsu. Aku harus menyelesaikan sepuluh misi ranking S untuk sebuah gulungan. Namun, karena kemampuanku yang masih belum cukup, aku tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang kecuali berlatih seperti biasa selama beberapa tahun." Sesal Hayate menghela napas sedih. Yugao menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "... Tapi, aku mendengar juga kalau hadiah bagi Top 3 di turnamen akademi konoha yang diadakan tiga tahun sekali bisa memasuki dan mendapatkan gulungan di tempat itu. Bagimu yang sekarang di kelas empat, hal ini tidak akan menguntungkanmu melawan anak-anak lain yang lebih tua dan diajari orang-orang yang lebih kuat dariku."

"Aku akan tetap berjuang untuk masuk ke Top 3!" Ucap Yugao serius, membuat Hayate tersenyum lembut.

"Aku percaya padamu."

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

**.**

**Chapter ****5 — Selection Test****: Part 1**

**.**

**By RendyLucifer**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto anime and others is not's mine**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Other warn for you.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story**

**.**

Umino Iruka memandang lima murid kelasnya yang ada di dalam barisan puluhan anak-anak lainnya dengan rasa khawatir.

Barisan anak-anak ini adalah peserta yang ingin memasuki turnamen shinobi akademi. Diantara 64 peserta, hanya delapan murid yang berada di kelas empat, dan lima dari mereka adalah anak didik Iruka.

Inuzuka Kiba dan Tarou, keduanya adalah muridnya dengan kemampuan taijutsu dibawah tiga prodigy saja. Iruka mengakui kalau mereka cukup berbakat, tapi untuk melawan kakak kelas mereka, itu adalah hal yang susah, bahkan bagi penerus pemimpin klan seperti Kiba.

Senju Kasumi dan Uchiha Satsuki, Iruka tidak terlalu khawatir pada keduanya karena keduanya adalah seorang prodigy. Walaupun melawan kakak kelas, mereka dapat mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah, tapi akan kesulitan melawan prodigy yang lebih tua.

Sedangkan, Uzumaki Naruto. Iruka tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dulu, dia ingin menjadi penerang jalan Naruto yang sepi, tapi secara mengejutkan, Naruto menerangi hidupnya sendiri dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Didalam akademi, Naruto dapat memperoleh banyak teman dengan sifat tenang dan jahilnya, dia juga mendapat banyak fangirls karena sifat karismatik dan senyum indahnya. Serta nilai dan kemampuan nomor satu miliknya, membuat Naruto menjadi prodigy yang bahkan melebihi dua gadis prodigy dari klan pendiri konoha.

Diluar akademi, para warga desa kini telah mempelajari untuk menghindari Naruto kemanapun dia berada dengan takutnya. Hal itu disebabkan karena sebuah kejadian dimana seseorang sedang mabuk berpapasan dengan Naruto dan kedua gadis, yang membuat orang mabuk itu berkata kasar dan menghina pada kedua gadis itu, hingga membuat Naruto marah dan menghajar pria itu hingga mematahkan kedua kaki pria itu, dihadapan puluhan mata. Banyak warga protes dan meminta pada Hokage untuk menghukum atau membunuh Naruto, tapi Hokage mengatakan kalau tindakan Naruto adalah hukuman bagi pemabuk itu karena telah menjelekan nama baik dua penerus klan yang hampir punah.

Dihadapan barisan peserta yang ada di lapangan rumput luas, ada gerombolan guru-guru dan pasukan jounin yang menjaga jalannya pertandingan atau ingin melihat. Mereka dikelilingi banyak penonton yang beragam dari warga biasa, murid lain, hingga banyak shinobi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Aburame Shihoru. Aku adalah kepala akademi di east shinobi akademi ini, dan sudah delapan tahun aku menjabat sebagai kepala akademi di akademi ini. Hari ini, adalah tes pemilihan murid yang layak untuk menjadi peserta di turnamen akademi pertama, satu bulan lagi. Dikarenakan hanya dua puluh murid saja yang dijadikan peserta, di setiap akademi. Maka dari 64 murid, akan di pilih dan eleminasi sampai dua puluh. Caranya simpel, yaitu pertandingan satu lawan satu antara murid." Jelas seorang pria tua dengan kacamata hitam menutupi matanya, berdiri didepan para guru seperti pemimpin. Berhenti berbicara beberapa saat untuk informasi masuk kedalam pikiran, dia lalu melanjutkan.

"Sebuah tes pertandingan yang penuh dengan sorakan, semangat dan perjuangan ini akan diadakan sekarang di tempat ini, dengan juri adalah para guru. Sangat penting sekali turnamen ini dijadikan event yang sangat favorit dan menjadi sebuah ajang pertandingan spektakuler bagi para peserta dan akademi masing-masing, adapun kami dari east akademi sangat bangga dengan diadakannya turnamen ini, dan kami harap kalian bisa bertanding dengan seluruh kemampuan kalian yang ada untuk menjadi seorang peserta yang layak."

Pria tua itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Pertandingan akan dimulai... Sekarang."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Kakashi-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akari."

Kakashi tersenyum pada wanita cantik berambut hitam ponytail yang kira-kira seumurannya. Dia kini sedang membawa sebungkus bahan makanan dan sebungkus buku milik wanita itu, yang namanya Akari.

Kakashi kini tidak memakai pakaian anbu, melainkan pakaian jounin barunya, karena yang lama telah kekecilan. Dia sedang membantu tetangganya yang tengah berbelanja dan membeli buku untuk dibaca. Diantara wanita lain di hidupnya sekarang, hanya wanita inilah yang mengerti dirinya dan memiliki hobi yang sama, hingga sifat pendiam yang sama. Karena itu, Kakashi sangat nyaman bersama wanita penyendiri ini.

"Empat belas buku baru. Kenapa tidak sekalian membeli seluruh buku perpustakaan?" Canda Kakashi tertawa ringan membuat semu merah muncul di pipi Akari yang selalu berwajah tenang.

"Kau tahu aku suka membaca buku, Kakashi-kun. Kau juga suka membaca buku." Ucap Akari kembali tenang.

"Aku suka membaca buku, tapi aku tidak mempunyai obsesi ke buku." Ucap Kakashi masih bercanda, membuat Akari cemberut sedikit hingga hampir tidak kelihatan.

"Aku tidak obsesi ke buku, aku hanya benar-benar suka membaca buku Kakashi-kun. Kaulah yang terobesesi ke buku mesum icha-icha itu." Balas Akari tajam, membuat Kakashi tertawa canggung.

Perjalanan menjadi hening setelah itu. Kakashi memikirkan akan keterlambatannya untuk menonton pertandingan tes pemilihan peserta murid-murid kesayangannya. Namun, dia sangat yakin kalau muridnya bisa menang dengan mudah.

"Kita sudah sampai. Tolong letakan itu di meja makan, Kakashi-kun." Ucap Akari setelah sampai di depan sebuah rumah.

Kakashi meletakan bungkus-bungkus barang di meja makan, sedangkan Akari duduk di kursi meja makan dengan mata memperhatikan Kakashi.

"Bukankah sekarang adalah hari tes pemilihan peserta yang diikuti muridmu?" Tanya Akari.

"Ya, sudah dimulai dua jam yang lalu." Jawab Kakashi, duduk di kursi meja makan didepan Akari. "... Tidak apa-apa. Walaupun aku tidak menonton mereka, aku yakin mereka bisa lolos."

"Kau kelihatan sangat percaya sekali terhadap mereka." Ucap Akari tersenyum. "... Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat bergegas menonton akhir acara sebelum berakhir. Aku yakin murid-muridmu pasti akan senang melihat guru mereka datang menonton."

Kakashi terlihat diam berpikir, sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar. Lain kali, mereka akan kuajak untuk bertemu denganmu-"

"-Tidak."

Akari memotong perkataan Kakashi secara tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Kakashi.

"Ah! mak-maksudku, sebaiknya tidak usah. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan tertarik pada warga biasa sepertiku ini." Jelas Akari.

"Omong kosong, aku yakin mereka akan tertarik bertemu denganmu."

"... *Sigh* Mungkin di lain waktu, Kakashi-kun... Aku masih belum siap bertemu murid-muridmu untuk sekarang." Ucap Akari dengan nada sedih, Kakashi menatap Akari beberapa saat sebelum membalas.

"Baiklah. Lain kali akan aku perkenalkan kau dengan mereka... Sebaiknya aku harus cepat sebelum acara berakhir, sampai jumpa Akari."

"Sampai jumpa, Kakashi-kun."

Mendengar jawaban Akari, Kakashi langsung melakukan shunshin, meninggalkan Akari yang memandang tempat Kakashi berada sebelumnya dengan pandangan tidak fokus seakan melamun.

.

.

.

Babak keempat baru saja dimulai saat Kakashi datang. Dari 64 murid, hanya delapan murid yang tersisa di arena. Kedelapan murid itu terdiri dari tiga murid kelas 4, tiga murid kelas 5, dan dua murid kelas 6. Hasil yang mengejutkan bagi para guru dan penonton.

Kakashi menghampiri kumpulan tiga jounin yang merupakan teman-teman lamanya.

"Yo." Sapa Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Ini baru pertama kalinya kau terlambat! Jangan sia-siakan masa mudamu, dan lebih bersemangatlah untuk datang lebih awal di acara yang penuh darah muda membara seperti ini!" Ucap Guy dengan tekat membara dan suara kerasnya, membuat Asuma dan Kurenai disampingnya menghela napas pasrah. Kakashi hanya tanpa ekpresi karena sudah immune pada tingkah salah satu teman terdekatnya ini.

"Kau datang di saat yang tepat. Hanya tinggal delapan murid prodigy yang masih tersisa di babak ini." Ucap Asuma memberitahu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menggunakan pakaian jounin hanya untuk menonton, biasanya kau sibuk dalam sebuah misi anbu." Ucap Kurenai dengan nada penasaran, membuat Guy dan Asuma juga penasaran.

"Aku datang hanya untuk melihat murid-muridku." Jawab Kakashi datar.

"Apa!? Kau sudah menerima murid, dan dia ikut di tes ini. Sungguh kebetulan yang menabjubkan, muridku juga tengah mengikuti tes ini. Kakashi, mari kita buktikan siapa diantara murid kita yang akan menang, dan melanjutkan rivalitas membara kita!" Ucap Guy dengan membara.

"Hm? Apa yang kau bilang, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan?" Ucap Kakashi dengan tanpa expresi membuat semangat Guy meluntur.

"Terkutuk dengan kekerenanmu Kakashi!" Seru Guy kesal, membuat Asuma tertawa.

"Jadi... apakah si Uchiha?" Tebak Asuma yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Kakashi.

"Dengan Uzumaki dan Senju." Tambah Kakashi datar, tanpa mempedulikan wajah syok Asuma dan Kurenai.

"Rock Lee dari kelas 5A melawan Senju Kasumi dari kelas 4B. Silahkan peserta yang dipanggil harap maju ke arena." Ucap wasit pertandingan, Inuzuka Januki, wakil kepala akademi dan juga seorang jounin.

"Lee..." Gumam Guy sedih. Kakashi, Asuma dan Kurenai hanya diam, karena mereka tahu bagaimana akan hasil pertandingan ini.

.

.

Lee menahan napasnya saat dia mengetahui siapa lawannya. Seorang lawan yang tidak ada kesempatan untuk bisa ia kalahkan. Lawan terburuk dari murid-murid lainnya.

**Hachimon (Eight Gates)** dan **Yama no Un (Luck of the Mountain)**.

Meskipun memiliki ranking yang sama, tapi keduanya memiliki perbedaan yang sangat besar. Orang orang yang mengerti tentang kedua taijutsu itu pasti akan tahu bagaimana hasilnya saat melawan satu sama lain.

Lee tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali. Jadi apakah Lee harus menyerah karena tidak adanya kesempatan menang?

'Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Menyerah bukanlah sebuah kata yang pantas ada di jalan ninjaku. Aku akan tetap bertarung, berusaha untuk menang meskipun aku tahu bahwa yang kulakukan hanyalah menunda yang tak bisa dihindarkan. Karena ini adalah jalan ninjaku.' Batin Lee dengan tekad membara.

Berdiri di depan Kasumi dengan jarak lima meter di antara mereka. Lee menatap Kasumi yang tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Pertandingan... dimulai!"

**Kaimon (Gate of Opening)**

**Kyumon (Gate of Healing)**

Tanpa basa-basi, Lee langsung membuka dua gerbang secara berturutan. Jarak lima meter langsung ditempuh dalam sedetik, dan Lee menyerang Kasumi dengan ganas dan cepatnya.

**250 Kg mass of power**

Karena kecepatan Lee, Kasumi hanya bisa mengandalkan insting sensor dan refleknya saja untuk menahan serangan-serangan cepat Lee. Sesekali, Kasumi melakukan beberapa serangan tapi dapat dihindari Lee.

Dua belas menit pertarungan jarak dekat berlalu, Kasumi dapat mendaratkan tendangan ke dada Lee, yang membuatnya terpental jauh belasan meter.

Setelah menyeimbangkan badannya, Lee melihat Kasumi yang siap siaga di tempat. Dalam belasan menit ini, sudah terlihat jelas siapakah yang lebih unggul. Stamina Kasumi tetaplah stabil dan banyak, serta hanya ada luka bebam di pelipis mata dari tendangan Lee, hanya serangan itu saja yang dapat melukai Kasumi dari puluhan serangan yang Lee daratkan ke tubuh Kasumi. Sedangkan, stamina Lee sudah terkuras seperempat akibat penggunaan dua gerbang, serta satu serangan dari Kasumi di dadanya menyebabkan beberapa tulang dadanya retak, dan membuat Lee memuntahkan darah sedikit.

Mengetahui hal itu, Lee hanya menghela napas. Dengan jarak antara dia dengan Kasumi ada belasan meter, jarak itu cukup untuk Kasumi menyiapkan sebuah ninjutsu sebelum Lee mendekatinya. Lee kemudian samar-samar mendengar ucapan-ucapan orang lain di masa lalu.

_"Tidak mempunyai bakat sama sekali pada Ninjutsu, dan Genjutsu? Bahkan jutsu mudah seperti bunshin tidak bisa? Kenapa tidak dikeluarkan saja!" __Ucap seorang guru yang mengajar ninjutsu saat Lee gagal melakukan bunshin untuk ke lima puluh kalinya._

Beberapa detik tanpa bergerak, Lee memandang bingung ke arah Kasumi yang masih siap siaga di tempat. Terlihat dari posisi gerak Kasumi yang melakukan taijutsu, dan bukannya menyiapkan segel tangan untuk ninjutsu, membuat Lee bingung hingga ia bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm?"

Melihat Kasumi yang memiringkan kepalanya tidak tahu, Lee terdiam.

'Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan ninjutsu, melainkan taijutsu?'

Itulah yang dia ingin bilang, tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa dia katakan. Dia tidak pantas berbicara karena yang dia bisa gunakan hanyalah taijutsu.

_"Taijutsu? Apakah ada gunanya taijutsu dihadapan bola api atau ilusi? Bahkan taijutsu bukanlah apa-apa dihadapan kenjutsu."_

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerang lagi, Lee-senpai?" Ucap Kasumi binggung.

"A-apa?" Tanya Lee terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lamunkan di dalam pertandingan seperti ini, tapi tolong bertarung lah dengan serius Lee-senpai."

"...?"

"Kaulah orang pertama yang kulawan dengan spesialis taijutsu. Jadi... mari kita bertarung dengan seluruh kemampuan kita Lee-senpai."

Memandang mata merah ruby Kasumi, Lee baru menyadari akan hasrat bertarung yang membara di mata Kasumi sejak awal pertandingan. Sebuah hasrat untuk bertarung, dan bukannya pada kemenangan.

_"Lee!. Janganlah putus asa di usiamu yang masih muda ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau taijutsu tidaklah sekuat ninjutsu ataupun genjutsu. Namun..."_

Lee mulai tersenyum saat kata-kata guru Guy terngiang di kepalanya.

"Kasumi-san, mari kita selesaikan pertandingan ini dengan hebatnya."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Lee memusatkan chakranya ke saraf tulang belakang. Walaupun dia dibatasi oleh kekuatan fisiknya, dan tidak bisa untuk membuka gerbang ketiga, tapi...

_"...Untuk itulah, seorang pengguna taijutsu sejati harus melebihi batasnya. Saat ada serangan ninjutsu hindari dengan kecepatanmu, saat ada ilusi hancurkan dengan kekuatan tekadmu, dan saat ada pengguna bukijutsu patahkan dan hancurkan senjata mereka dengan kekuatan fisikmu. Pengguna taijutsu memang lebih lemah dari yang lain, tapi... jika si pengguna dapat melampaui batas mereka, maka taijutsu dapat mengalahkan yang lainnya."_

Meskipun dia akan dalam bahaya setelah menggunakan gerbang ketiga, tapi hanya inilah cara untuk melampaui batasnya. Tidak ada penghasilan tanpa sebuah pengorbanan.

**Seimon (Gate of Life)**

Mata Kasumi berbinar penuh semangat melihat aura di tubuh Lee meningkat pesat serta kulitnya yang memerah. Kasumi mengalirkan chakra ke seluruh tubuhnya lebih banyak, Kasumi mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya dalam taijutsu **Yama no Un**.

**40****0 Kg mass of power**

Mata ruby Kasumi dengan mata putih tanpa pupil Lee bertatapan. Dalam sekejap Lee berada dekat darinya.

"Hyaah!"

Kasumi memukul tanah di bawahnya dengan sekuat tenaganya hingga menghancurkan permukaan tanah di sekitarnya dengan jarak beberapa meter dengan Kasumi di tengah.

**Konoha Shofu (Leaf Rising Wind)**

Usaha Kasumi untuk menghilangkan keseimbangan Lee terbukti gagal saat Lee muncul didepannya dan menendang dagu Kasumi dengan sangat keras hingga melontarkannya ke atas belasan meter dari permukaan tanah.

**Konoha Otoshi (Leaf Drop)**

Belum berhenti disitu, Lee muncul diatas Kasumi, dan menendang perut Kasumi dengan bagian belakang kakinya. Tendangan itu membuat tubuh Kasumi jatuh ke tanah dengan keras, dan membuat Kasumi memuntahkan darah segar.

Darah juga mengalir dari mulut Lee karena penggunaan gerbang ketiga yang membebani tubuhnya yang lebih lemah. Lee bisa merasakan kalau dirinya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, dan berniat melanjutkan serangan ke arah Kasumi yang mencoba berdiri.

**Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)**

Kasumi tiba-tiba berdiri tegak dan menahan tendangan Lee dengan tangan kanannya, suara tulang tangan kanannya yang mengalami dislokasi akibat menahan serangan Lee, Kasumi hiraukan dan langsung memukul perut Lee sekuat tenaga.

Lee terpental jauh belasan meter sebelum berhenti. Melihat Lee yang tergeluntai tak sadarkan diri, Kasumi memegangi tangan kanannya yang cedera dislokasi.

"Pemenang pertandingan, Senju Kasumi."

Kasumi menghiraukan ucapan wasit, dan dengan khawatir melihat tubuh Lee yang dibawa seorang ninja medis pergi. Kasumi berniat untuk ke sana, sebelum sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Menoleh ke asal tangan, Kasumi menemukan Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat, Kasumi!"

Entah kenapa, nada yang Naruto gunakan membuat Kasumi aneh. Saat dia melihat mata biru Naruto yang menunjukan kemarahan dibalik senyum cerianya, Kasumi menelan ludah.

"Tapi, seharusnya kau bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan _lebih mudah_ dan tidak terluka seperti ini."

"Eeph!"

Kasumi menggerang saat Naruto memegang tangan kanannya yang cedera dengan keras. Melihat mata Naruto yang penuh amarah milik Naruto membuat bulu kuduk Kasumi merinding ketakutan.

Walaupun takut. Kegembiraan dan kehangatan menyebar dalam hati Kasumi saat dia mengetahui kalau Naruto khawatir dan marah padanya karena luka yang dia alami. Sebelum ini, Naruto tidak pernah khawatir karena yang melukai Kasumi sebelum ini hanyalah Naruto, Satsuki, dan Kakashi. Tapi, melihat dirinya terluka akibat orang asing, membuat Naruto marah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

Kasumi tersenyum ceria dihadapan tatapan tajam Naruto. Satsuki, disamping mereka hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Emosi Naruto bergejolak.

Dia marah pada Kasumi yang dengan sopan dan baik hatinya hanya menggunakan taijutsu pada lawan yang hanya bisa menggunakan taijutsu.

Dia marah pada Kasumi yang bisa-bisanya membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka pada serangan orang asing. Hanya dirinya yang bisa melukai Kasumi.

Dia marah pada Kasumi yang khawatir terhadap laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang harus Kasumi khawatirkan.

Dia marah, karena dia menganggap Kasumi adalah hak dan wanitanya.

Karena itu, Naruto menghiraukan segala perkataan dan bujukan Kasumi sedari tadi. Memilih memperhatikan pertandingan antara Neji dengan Ten-Ten yang dia tahu hasilnya apa.

"Bagaimana kalau ku traktir ramen ichiraku selama satu bulan." Bujuk Kasumi ingin meminta maaf.

Tentu saja, Naruto hiraukan. Meskipun ramen ichiraku adalah makanan favoritnya, ada satu hal yang ia ingin dari Kasumi.

"Aggh! Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Jackpot!

"Sungguh?"

Melihat Naruto yang tertarik, tubuh Kasumi yang lemas bangkit lagi dengan semangat.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Ucap Kasumi dengan wajah polos membuat seringai terbentuk di bibir Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, diamlah."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto memegang dagu Kasumi dengan pelan, dan menurunkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Kasumi.

Mata Kasumi dan Satsuki membulat terkejut, dan tubuh mereka membeku saat bibir Naruto hampir sampai ke bibir Kasumi.

"Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 4B melawan Aburame Shinan dari kelas 6A. Silahkan peserta yang di panggil segera maju ke arena."

Teriakan wasit membuat Naruto berhenti, tapi kembali berniat mencium Kasumi sebelum Kasumi mundur dengan cepat dan bersembunyi di balik badan Satsuki. Wajah kedua gadis terlihat merah padam.

"Na-Naruto-kun na-namamu dipanggil." Ucap Kasumi terbata-bata.

Menghela napas, Naruto berdiri dan masuk kedalam arena. Dihadapannya kini ada seorang anak berkaca mata hitam dan berjaket tertutup seperti rata-rata Aburame pada umumnya.

'Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku akan **menghancurkanmu**'

.

.

.

**TBC**

Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Itu karena saya baru saja ikut acara persami pramuka selama lima hari, jadi disana saya tidak bisa menulis apapun, dan sibuk.

Ada orang-orang yang berhenti follow dan favorite setelah update sebelumnya, yang saya pikir pasti karena sifat Naruto yang kelihatan egois di awal chapter.

Saya memang membuat Naruto egois dan posesif di awal-awal chapter fanfic ini, tapi akan berubah secara perlahan di chapter-chapter depan, jadi kalau kalian tidak suka Naruto yang egois, ya saya juga tidak suka, tapi ini harus untuk di awal chapter.

Ada juga salah satu review yang menyarankan untuk tidak banyak OC karena akan membuat cerita garing. Maaf, saya tidak bisa.

OC akan muncul banyak disini karena mereka sangat diperlukan dalam cerita ini. Saya akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat cerita dan kepribadian para OC menjadi garing.

Dan, tenang saja, tidak akan ada OC lain kecuali Kasumi yang masuk dalam harem Naruto. Mungkin, akan ada beberapa atau banyak OC yang suka terhadap Naruto, tapi akhirnya tidak akan masuk harem, entah karena mereka mati atau menemukan pria lain, ya itulah.

Bye.


	6. Selection Test: Part 2

**Katon: Gokakyu (Fireball)**

Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang menyemburkan bola api besar dengan diameter dua meter ke arah gadis lain berambut ungu panjang yang memegang sebuah pedang katana.

Si gadis berambut ungu, Uzuki Yugao hanya mengayunkan katananya ke bola api yang datang, dan memotong bola api itu menjadi dua dihadapan banyak orang. Yugao langsung berlari maju menuju si gadis berambut coklat, Sarutobi Akane yang melakukan handseal.

**Katon: Hosenka (Phoenix Sage Fire)**

Akane melemparkan dua puluh shuriken yang kemudian diselimuti bola-bola api kecil dari mulut Akane. Shuriken-shuriken berapi itu langsung menuju Yugao.

Tanpa melambatkan kecepatannya, Yugao menangkis semua shuriken-shuriken itu sekaligus dengan katananya.

Melihat hal itu membuat Akane tersenyum miris, dan melakukan handseal kembali saat Yugao sudah berada didekatnya.

**Doton: Domu (Dome)**

Benteng tanah berbentuk mangkok terbalik melindungi Akane yang ada didalamnya. Akane akan menghela napas lega sebelum dia merasakan kesakitan sayatan pedang di perutnya.

"Arggh!"

Lagi, sayatan pedang kembali melukai badannya. Akane meruntuhkan pertahanan tanahnya karena sudah tidak berguna lagi. Tumbang ke tanah, Akane menatap Yugao yang menatapnya kembali dengan mata coklat tanpa expresi.

"A-apa apaan itu!? Pe-pedangmu bahkan bi-bisa menembus pertahanan tanah?!" Ucap Akane dengan nada tidak percaya.

Yugao hanya diam, dan meletakan pedangnya ke sarung pedang di punggungnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Akane yang kini dibawa ninja medis.

"Pemenang dan peserta dengan ranking pertama di North Shinobi Academy, beri selamat pada Uzuki Yugao!"

Suara-suara tepuk tangan dan sambutan dia hiraukan, Yugao hanya menatap seseorang diantara ratusan orang. Tekad membara tergambar jelas di matanya.

'Aku akan masuk dalam top 3, dan mendapatkan teknik itu... bukan untuk diriku sendiri, tapi untukmu... Hayate-nii'

.

.

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

**.**

**Chapter 6 -** **Selection Test: Part 2**

**.**

**By RendyLucifer**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto anime and others is not mine**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Other warnings for you.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pertandingan... dimulai!"

Setelah mendengar mulainya pertandingan, Naruto langsung melakukan sebuah handseal. Karena lawannya adalah seorang Aburame, maka hanya ada satu cara untuk dia bisa mengalahkan musuhnya dengan cepat dan mudah.

Mengingat memori pada anime Naruto, dia tahu kalau seorang Aburame lemah terhadap serangan jarak dekat, namun itu tergantung pada si pengguna yang memakai serangga-serangga itu sepintar mungkin.

**Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)**

Asap putih besar muncul di arena, dan mengelilingi Shinan. Saat asap mereda, terlihat lima puluh klon dirinya terbentuk dan mengelilingi Shinan, dan di waktu yang sama, semua klon langsung melempar shuriken dan kunai ke arah Shinan.

Setelah melempar, semua klon dan Naruto langsung maju berlari ke arah Shinan. Shinan melakukan handseal dengan cepat, dan mengeluarkan banyak segerumpulan serangga yang kemudian mengelilinginya, dan diam membentuk tebeng disekitarnya.

**Mushikabe (Insect Barrier)**

Melihat itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek saat puluhan kunai dan shuriken berhasil ditahan oleh pertahanan serangga. Sepuluh kunai yang terikat dengan kertas peledak langsung dia lemparkan ke pertahanan serangga.

'Aku memang sedikit terkejut seranggamu bisa menahan kunai dan shuriken, tapi aku yakin peledak dapat menghancurkan pertahananmu.'

**Kibaku Fuda: Kai (Explosive Tags: Release)**

Ledakan besar menghantam pertahanan serangga milik Shinan, dan asap dan debu tanah melingkupi sekitar pertahanan.

Menyuruh semua klonnya untuk menyerang Shinan di dalam asap dan debu, Naruto tersenyum sambil mengamati situasi dengan seksama.

Namun senyumannya luntur saat dia mendapati belasan klon miliknya hancur. Mengamati memori para klon dengan jelas, dia bisa merasakan kalau mereka hancur karena telah telah terkena sesuatu yang menggores tubuh mereka, tidak bisa dilihat dengan jelas karena asap.

**Mushidama Jigoku (Insect Sphere Hell)**

Insting Naruto memperingatkannya akan bahaya. Melihat segerombolan serangga telah mengelilinginya, Naruto dengan cepat melakukan handseal.

**Futon: Reikokuna Bofu (Callous Windstorm)**

Angin kencang keluar menghembus dari telapak kaki ke atas kepala, menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan angin kencang yang dapat menepis senjata seperti kunai dan shuriken, apalagi hanya serangga.

Mata biru Naruto menatap balik mata Shinan yang kini sudah terlihat tidak terluka sama sekali. Mata Naruto berkedip bingung saat Shinan tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya, dan terlihat menghela napas.

'Apa yang-'

Dan kemudian tanpa di duga, gerombolan serangga disekitarnya menyemburkan lendir api yang sangat kecil, tapi disaat ratusan atau bahkan ribuan serangga lendir-lendir api bersamaan yang kemudian ditambah efek angin kencang menyelimuti Naruto, akan menjadi sebuah bencana.

"AAAAAARRRRGGG!"

Naruto bisa merasakan kesakitan yang paling sakit seumur dua kehidupannya. Api membara yang menyelimuti tubuhnya seakan ingin memakannya hidup hidup.

"NARUTO-KUN!!"

Teriakan Kasumi dan fangirls nya dia hiraukan karena seluruh emosinya kini bercampur aduk.

**Tidak percaya.**

'I-ini sa-sangat sa-sakit!... a-apa-apaan ini?... i-ini ha-hanya pertarungan antara murid akademi bukan?...'

**Penyesalan.**

'... Ji-jika saja... a-aku serius dan me-mengalahkannya se-secepat mungkin... ma-maka aku tidak per-perlu mengalami ra-rasa sakit ini...'

**Putus asa.**

'... La-lalu, ap-apa gara-gara sa-satu kesalahan ke-kecil ini... a-aku akan mati?... TIDAK... AKU TIDAK MAU...'

**Kemarahan.**

_'... _AKU KARAKTER UTAMA DALAM CERITA INI... LALU KENAPA AKU BISA KALAH MELAWAN SESEORANG YANG TIDAK TERKENAL?!... APA-APAAN DENGAN DUNIA INI..'

**"Hmmph!"**

Seketika, rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto lenyap tanpa sedikitpun. Saat membuka matanya dengan pelan, dia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruang besar luas, yang didepannya ada sebuah gerbang besi raksasa.

Naruto menelan ludahnya saat dia mengetahui dia berada dimana. Dia dapat melihat bayangan mahluk raksasa di dalam gerbang kurungan raksasa.

"Kyuubi?" Gumam Naruto menatap dua bola mata merah vertikal yang menyala terang dalam kegelapan.

**"Kau tahu namaku, jadi panggil aku dengan nama, bocah!" **Suara Kyuubi terdengar dari dalam. Perkataan Kyuubi, atau Kurama membuat Naruto sangat terkejut. Memasang wajah kebingungan, dia bertanya.

"Hm? Aku tidak tahu-"

**"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, bocah! Manusia seperti kau memang penuh dengan muslihat. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Jika kau mati, tidak hanya aku yang mati, tapi bahkan dunia ini akan ikut mati."** Ucap Kurama dengan nada yang stress.

"... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Naruto, tidak bisa lagi menahan keterkejutan muncul diwajahnya.

**"Aku terhubung denganmu gara-gara segel ini, karena itu aku bisa melihat seluruh ingatanmu, bahkan memori kehidupanmu sebelumnya."**

"..."

**"Dan hal itu membuatku sangat muak. Karena aku sekarang tahu... aku bukanlah apa-apa kecuali sebuah karakter dalam cerita karangan manusia... bahkan, dia... Rikudou Sennin hanyalah sebuah karakter, sama seperti diriku."**

Naruto bisa merasakan emosi muak, sedih, pasrah, dan putus asa dari perkataan Kurama.

**"... Awalnya, aku ingin sekali untuk membunuhmu. Tidak peduli akan nasib dunia ini... Tapi, aku sudah berjanji padanya, aku akan melindungi dunia ini... Dunia yang meskipun hanyalah ciptaan seseorang, tapi mengandung keindahan didalamnya... Aku tahu kalau semua perlakuan dan perkataanku telas diatur oleh sang pencipta, atau kau yang selalu memanggilnya, Author... Namun aku tidak peduli lagi, satu-satunya tujuanku hanyalah... menjaga dunia ini."**

"..."

**"Dan kau... sebaiknya kau bisa lebih kuat, dan tidak harus memerlukan bantuanku... karena, dunia ini sangat berbeda sekali dengan dunia yang kau ketahui... Disini, bahkan serangga kecil dapat membunuhmu jika kau meremehkannya."**

Ucapan Kurama membuat Naruto bergetar, karena dia baru saja merasa akan mati akibat serangga. Rasa sakit saat itu masih membuat teringat jelas di otak dan tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin kesakitan seperti itu lagi.

Dari kehidupannya dulu, yang paling Naruto benci adalah sakit. Maupun sakit fisik atau hati, dia sangat membencinya. Dulu sejak kecil, dia adalah anak yang cengeng. Diejek, dilukai, ditinggal, dan dihiraukan, hal-hal itu dapat membuatnya menangis. Bahkan saat membaca cerita sedih, dia akan menangis. Karena dia memiliki memori otak yang luas, dia selalu mengingat kejadian apapun dalam waktu yang lama sehingga membuatnya susah tidur.

Namun hal itu berhenti saat orang tuanya dulu, yang merasa kehilangan muka karena dirinya, langsung mengirimnya ke pelatihan pengontrolan emosi untuk politik, dibawah anak buah ayahnya.

Selama dua tahun penuh, dia bisa mengatur emosinya senatural mungkin, bahkan dia mendapat satu dari sedikit pujian dari orang tuanya.

Saat dia berkelahi, wajahnya selalu santai, meskipun dia ingin bergetar kencang.

Saat dia terluka, wajahnya selalu datar, meskipun dia ingin meringis kesakitan.

Saat dia membunuh, wajahnya selalu dingin, meskipun dia ingin memejamkan mata.

Karena dia diajari segala hal tentang politik dan sisi gelap dunia, tingkah laku dan kepribadiannya ikut kedalam sisi gelap dunia.

Saat ada orang yang membuatnya kesal, dia akan membunuhnya.

Saat ada orang yang membuatnya tertarik, dia akan mendapatkannya.

Naruto selalu membalas orang-orang yang pernah menyakitinya, sepuluh kali lipat. Kasumi dan Satsuki adalah pengecualian karena mereka adalah wanitanya, dia hanya akan membalas perlakuan mereka dua kali lipat.

**"Aku akan membantumu untuk memadamkan api itu. Hanya untuk kali ini saja. Setelah itu, apa yang kau lakukan bukanlah urusanku."**

Naruto tersenyum gelap setelah mendengar ucapan Kurama.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membunuhnya."

.

.

.

"Pemenang pertandingan, Aburame-"

"Tunggu!"

Naruto menyela ucapan sang juri, Inuzuka Januki. Api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya langsung menjauh dan hangus. Dia bisa melihat dua medis didekatnya, Kasumi dan Satsuki yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

_Meskipun dia tidak cepat atau kuat seperti timnya, tapi dia mengatasinya dengan stamina yang hampir takkan habis._

"A-aku... belum kalah."

Januki mengerutkan dahi, melihat tubuh Naruto yang bajunya sudah terbakar sebagian menyisakan kain gosong dan kulit merah dengan luka bakar.

"Kondisi cukup buruk untuk melanjutkan-"

"Jangan bodoh. Aku... masih bisa bertarung." Ucap Naruto tajam.

Januki tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lalukan, di sisi lain dia ingin pertandingan ini berlanjut untuk melihat kemampuan dua prodigy, dan disisi lain, luka Naruto cukup parah untuk bertarung. Saat itu matanya dapat menerima isarat dari seseorang yang dia kenal, Hatake Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Pertandingan akan berlanjut."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Januki dan dua medis mundur dari arena pertandingan, meninggalkan

_Meskipun dia tidak memiliki teknik dari klannya, tapi dia mengatasinya dengan kepintaran dan pengamatannya._

Naruto menatap tajam segerombolan besar serangga-serangga menuju kearahnya. Mengingat jelas segala kejadian sebelumnya dan mengamati seluruh serangga satu-persatu. Naruto dapat menyimpulkan kalau ada tiga jenis serangga yang berbeda dikendalikan oleh Shinan.

Pertama, Kikaichu, yang merupakan serangga yang biasanya digunakan rata-rata anggota klan aburame di anime. Mereka dapat menyerap chakra jika menempel pada tubuh target.

Kedua, serangga yang hampir sama dengan Kikaichu, tapi terlihat lebih lambat dan berat karena banyak serangga jenis itu tertinggal dibelakang gerombolan. Shinan menggunakan serangga ini untuk menahan proyektil dan ledakan. Serangga ini juga memiliki sayap tajam yang dapat menggores seperti pisau sangat kecil. Naruto mengira kalau serangga ini memiliki properti besi, karena ketahanan, berat, dan ketajaman yang mereka miliki.

Ketiga, serangga yang juga hampir sama dengan Kikaichu, tapi terlihat memiliki sebagian badan berwarna merah. Serangga ini dapat mengeluarkan lendir api kecil yang tidak berbahaya, tapi jika di tembakkan oleh segerumbulan, akan sangat berbahaya.

_Meskipun dia lebih lemah dibanding yang lain, tapi dia mengatasinya dengan kelicikan dan keberanian._

Naruto menghela napas, seperti tidak mempedulikan gerombolan serangga yang mulai dekat dengan posisinya.

Ada alasan kenapa dia selalu bisa menang melawan Kasumi dan Satsuki, meskipun kekuatan dan jutsu yang dia punya, lebih lemah dan lebih sedikit dari keduanya.

Dia selalu mengincar kelemahan musuhnya. Karena tidak ada orang yang tidak mempunyai kelemahan.

'Seperti ini, bodoh... kau menyuruh seluruh seranggamu untuk menyerangku, dan hanya meninggalkan sedikit di tubuhmu.'

Puluhan kunai dan shuriken yang tergeletak di sekeliling Shinan, langsung berubah menjadi klon-klon Naruto, yang kini berlari menuju Shinan. Shinan yang terkejut langsung mengeluarkan serangga-serangga yang tersisa didalam tubuhnya untuk membentuk pertahanan di sekelilingnya.

**Mushikabe (Insect Barrier)**

Wajah Naruto masih santai, dan melakukan sebuah handseal.

**Kibaku Fuda: Kai (Explosive Tags: Release)**

_Meskipun dia kurang berbakat dibanding timnya, tapi dia mengatasinya dengan kerja keras dan kekuatan mentalnya._

Ledakan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya menggoncang arena. Pertahanan Shinan terlihat setengah goyah setelah ledakan, sedangkan para klon Naruto telahhancur bersama ledakan.

Memandang pertahanan Shinan yang goyah dibalik gerombolan serangga yang datang padanya, Naruto tersenyum.

**Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)**

Naruto membuat lima klon, memerintah tiga klon untuk maju bersampingan didepannya, meletakan satu di pinggirnya, dan satu di belakangnya tepat.

Tiga klon didepan melakukan handseal bersamaan.

**Futon: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)**

Kombinasi ke tiga klon membuat hembusan angin raksasa yang kencang hingga menerbangkan dan membubarkan gerombolan serangga yang ada didepan. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, hembusan angin kencang ini menerpa pertahanan Shinan, yang kini memfokuskan pertahanan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto dapat menyuruh beberapa klon yang kini berwujud batu di dekat Shinan untuk menyerang, dan dia akan menang. Namun, Naruto tidak melakukannya, karena ada satu hal yang ia ingin lakukan.

**Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)**

Naruto bisa merasakan chakra ditangannya yang arah dan sifatnya, bisa disebut kekacauan. Dia bisa merasakan telapak tangannya bergetar karena menahan chakra tersebut.

Dia juga bisa mendengar suara banyak orang yang terkejut melihat sebuah jutsu ciptaan Hokage keempat, berada ditangannya. Naruto tersenyum, lalu melompat.

**Futon: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)**

Dalam sekejap tubuhnya terbang cepat ke arah Shinan, akibat terkena hembusan angin kencang dari klon di belakangnya. Saat bertemu dengan pertahanan Shinan, Naruto menabrakkan rasengannya ke barrier.

Kekuatan rasengan yang diperkuat kecepatan luar biasa, dapat menembus pertahanan Shinan, dan rasengan langsung menuju ke perutnya. Jika sampai terkena, perut Shinan akan hancur lebur.

Namun,

Tubuh Shinan tiba-tiba menghilang dari pemandangan Naruto, hingga dia harus menabrakkan rasengan ke tanah. Ledakan debu terjadi, dan terlihat kawah besar yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari tinju Kasumi tadi terlihat mengerikan.

Memegangi tangan kanannya yang patah akibat benturan rasengan dan tanah, Naruto menatap tajam si wasit atau wakil kepala akademi, Inuzuka Januki, yang baru saja menyelamatkan Shinan.

"Pemenang pertandingan, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Januki dengan mata yang membalas tatapan Naruto sama tajamnya, meskipun dapat dilihat kalau ada takjub pada Naruto didalamnya.

Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah kembali datar mendengar itu, dan kemudian pergi ke arah Kasumi dan Satsuki.

"Naruto-kun, dasar ceroboh!. Kau tadi memarahiku gara-gara aku terluka sedikit, tapi lihat dirimu... terluka karena terlalu sombong, kau jadi tertular kesombongan si teme, bukan?!" Ucap Kasumi yang langsung memeluk erat Naruto, yang kini menikmati pelukan Kasumi.

Satsuki yang awalnya tersenyum kecil, langsung berubah datar dengan kedut terbentuk di dahinya. Dia langsung memukul kepala Kasumi.

"Bicara apa kau, dobe."

"Teme!"

Belum sempat mereka berdua bertengkar seperti biasanya, suara Januki terdengar untuk mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Inuzuka Toboe dari kelas 6A melawan Uchiha Satsuki dari kelas 4B. Silahkan peserta yang dipanggil harap maju."

Mendengar itu, Satsuki berjalan ke arena meninggalkan Kasumi yang cemberut. Naruto melirik ke arah Kasumi dan berbicara.

"Hei! Bagaimana jika kau atau Tsuki-chan menjadi lawanku?" Tanya Naruto mengamati pertandingan.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan Satsuki yang langsung melakukan ninjutsu api untuk menyerang Toboe.

**Katon: Gokakyu (Great Fireball)**

**Tsuga (Passing Fang)**

Namun, Toboe melakukan teknik khas klan miliknya, dan menembus bola api Satsuki dengan cepat, dan langsung menuju ke arah Satsuki.

"Hmm, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kasumi kembali dengan bingung.

"Karena ini adalah pertandingan terakhir di babak ketiga. Yang telah masuk ke babak ke empat adalah kau, aku, Hyuuga, dan Tsuki-chan yang aku yakin akan menang. Ooh!" Jelas Naruto yang kemudian terkejut.

Sejak awal pertandingan, Naruto mencari keberadaan anjing milik Toboe, yang sepertinya hilang sebelumnya.

**Doton: Tsuiga (Fang Tracking)**

Dua anak anjing keluar dari tanah dibawah Satsuki, dan langsung menggigit kedua kaki bersamaan dengan erat, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Itu mudah bukan!..." Jawab Kasumi tersenyum.

Namun hal itu malah membuat senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya, mata sharingan satu tomoe berputar perlahan menatap Tsuga yang datang padanya.

Saat Tsuga menabraknya, tubuh Satsuki berubah menjadi aliran petir yang menyengat Toboe dan kedua anjingnya.

"Arrrgh!"

"...melawanmu..."

Tubuh Toboe tergeletak kejang-kejang ditanah bersama kedua anjingnya, disaat Satsuki muncul dan melempar beberapa shuriken ke arah ketiganya, dan menusuk tajam ke badan mereka.

Terpasang pada beberapa shuriken ada benang besi yang kini tersambung ke mulut Satsuki, yang kini sedang melakukan handseal. Semburan api langsung tersulut cepat ke arah Toboe dan dua anjingnya.

**Katon: Ryuuka (Fire Dragon)**

**Shikakyu (Four Legs)**

"...Kami hanya tinggal menyerah saja..."

Toboe bangkit dan memutuskan benang-benang besi dengan kukunya yang kini tajam seperti cakar. Kedua anjingnya berubah menjadi seperti klon dirinya.

Setelah itu, melompati semburan api, mereka melakukan Tsuga secara bersamaan untuk menyerang Satsuki.

**Gatsuga (Fang Passing Fang)**

"...Karena tidak ada gunanya bertarung..."

Satsuki hanya menatap tiga Tsuga dengan pandangan dingin. Melakukan handseal, dia lalu memegangi tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan, untuk memfokuskan chakra petir ke telapak tangan kirinya.

**Chidori (Thousand Birds)**

"...Saat kami tahu hasilnya..."

Dengan mata sharingannya, dia bisa melihat Toboe yang asli. Menghindari dua Tsuga secara cepat dan lincah, dia mengarahkan chidorinya ke arah Toboe dalam bentuk Tsuga.

Tidak ada benturan dua jutsu, yang ada hanya penusukan chidori yang menembus perut Toboe. Menarik tangannya, Kasumi berjalan ke arah teman-temannya, menghiraukan para medis datang cepat ke Toboe.

"...Bahwa kami akan kalah."

.

"Aku menyerah."

"Huh!"

Kasumi mengeluarkan suara terkejut. Dia menatap Neji yang menyerah dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Awalnya Kasumi sangat serius melawan seorang prodigy dari klan Hyuuga ini, tapi secara tidak di sangka, dia malah menyerah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kasumi bingung.

"Karena sudah takdir bagiku untuk kalah darimu, daripada mencoba sesuatu yang sia-sia, lebih baik aku menyerah." Jawab Neji dengan wajah datar.

"Huh?" Wajah Kasumi semakin bingung. Sedangkan disampingnya, Naruto sedang terkejut dan waspada dalam hatinya.

'Jangan-jangan dia bisa melihat takdir seperti Kurama!...'

"Sangat tidak beruntung untukku melawanmu. Aku memiliki 50% kesempatan menang melawan Uchiha, dan kepastian menang melawan Uzumaki, namun seperti biasanya, takdir mengutukku." Lanjut Neji dengan wajah yang masih datar tapi terlihat semakin tanpa emosi.

'...Atau tidak.' Wajah Naruto sweatdrop.

"Apa?! Bagaimana kau bisa menentukan hal itu!" Ucap Kasumi kesal. Satsuki adalah satu-satunya orang yang seimbang dengannya, sedangkan Naruto adalah orang yang jarang ia bisa kalahkan.

"Karena takdir."

"Jawaban macam apa itu, sialan!"

Mulutnya langsung ditutupi oleh Naruto, yang kini menggelengkan kepala padanya untuk berhenti bertingkah. Kasumi menggertakan giginya, dan kemudian memalingkan wajah dengan kesal.

"Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 4B melawan Uchiha Satsuki-"

"Aku menyerah."

Dahi Januki berkedut kesal, menatap Satsuki yang menatapnya datar membuat nya menghela napas.

"Final-"

"Aku menyerah."

Kedut Januki bertambah. Dia menatap Neji, Satsuki dan Kasumi yang menyerah disaat akhir babak dengan pandangan lelah.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Menghela napas kembali, Januki menggerutu dalam hati dan pergi ke arah guru-guru yang lain. Satu jam kemudian, diumumkan dua puluh murid menjadi peserta turnamen dalam urutan ranking.

**1\. Uzumaki Naruto**

**2\. Senju Kasumi**

**3\. Uchiha Satsuki**

**4\. Hyuuga Neji**

**5\. Aburame Shinan**

**6\. Rock Lee**

**7\. Inuzuka Toboe**

**8\. Higurashi Tenten**

**9~20. Nameless Students**

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Please to fav, fol, and review!**

**Dan tolong jika ada saran, beritahu saya.**

**Hari saya rata-rata sibuk, pagi sampai siang sekolah, lalu sore sampai malam kerja sampingan. Jadi cerita ini akan hanya ada 3k words setiap chapter, dan butuh hampir seminggu untuk bisa update. Tolong bersabar ya.**


	7. Before the Tournament

**ANBU Headquarter**

Di salah satu tempat paling tersembunyi di Konoha, markas besar ANBU, sekarang berkumpul banyak anbu dengan rank tinggi.

Murakami (SS-rank), the Leader of the ANBU Forces.

Five Anbu Commanders (S-rank)

150 S-rank Anbu.

10.000 A-rank Anbu.

Sebagian besar kekuatan penuh ANBU berkumpul disini seperti akan adanya perang yang akan terjadi. Didepan kerumunan Anbu, ada Murakami, Hokage ketiga, Homura, dan Koharu.

"Ada misi tingkat SSS-rank bagi kalian seluruh ANBU di tempat ini sekarang." Ucap Hiruzen serius.

Kakashi yang berada dalam kumpulan anbu menaikan alis mata terkejut mendengar tingkat kesulitan misi kali ini. Awalnya dia heran kenapa sebagian besar pasukan anbu berkumpul, namun ternyata untuk ini.

Misi tingkat SSS-rank hanya ada saat misi tersebut menyangkut tentang peperangan dengan desa besar lain, atau tentang seorang jinchuriki.

"Satu minggu yang lalu, Revolution Group dari Kirigakure yang dipimpin oleh Terumi Mei (SS-rank) meminta permintaan tolong kepada aliansi Konoha dan Suna. Mereka ingin agar Konoha dan Suna dapat menahan pergerakan Kumo dan Iwa yang terlihat ingin memanfaatkan waktu dimana grup revolusi berperang secara penuh dengan pemerintah Kiri. Dengan perjanjian, jika mereka menang, mereka akan masuk dalam aliansi Konoha-Suna, dan bersumpah untuk tidak menyerang Konoha-Suna dalam segala tindak laku apapun selama 30 tahun. Sedangkan jika mereka kalah, orang-orang yang selamat atau tidak ikut berperang akan mengungsi ke Konoha atau Suna dengan damai dan rela menjadi bagian dari desa baru mereka. Karena itu, 10.150 ANBU Konoha akan dikerahkan untuk menjaga pantai bagian utara Kirigakure dipimpin oleh Murakami (SS-rank) dan kelima komandan anbu. Sedangkan, Suna mengirim 10.100 ANBU mereka untuk menjaga pantai bagian timur Kirigakure yang akan dipimpin oleh pemimpin ANBU Suna, Hokuro Arashi (SS-rank). Di perkirakan kalau Kumo dan Iwa hanya akan mengirim pasukan ANBU mereka saja secara diam-diam karena adanya surat perjanjian damai yang berlaku selama 25 tahun oleh kelima Great Daimyo setelah akhir perang dunia shinobi ketiga. Karena itu misi ini bisa dibilang adalah peperangan antar ANBU di dua aliansi."

Hiruzen menatap puluhan ribu orang dengan topeng diwajah mereka, dia tidak bisa merasakan tekat bertarung atau keyakinan dalam diri mereka. Yang bisa dia rasakan dari mereka hanyalah keinginan membunuh.

Dalam hati Hiruzen tersenyum, ANBU memang bisa disebut sebagai shinobi sejati karena sifat mereka yang hanya memikirkan misi dan tujuan desa. Walaupun diantara mereka ada seorang ayah yang baik, kakek yang penyayang dan wanita yang ramah, tapi didalam bayangan Konoha mereka hanyalah sebuah senjata yang siap membunuh target.

"Karena itu, kembali dan berusahalah untuk tetap hidup. Hidup untuk menang. Hidup untuk membunuh. Hidup untuk Konoha. Dan buktikan pada aliansi Kumo-Iwa, bahwa Konoha masih sebuah desa yang patut mereka takuti!"

.

.

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

.

**Chapter 7**** \- Before the Tournament**

.

**By RendyLucifer**

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto anime and others is not mine**

.

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Other warnings for you.**

.

**Enjoy the Story**

.

.

.

**.****Hyuuga Clan's Main Family Residence**

Di dalam sebuah perumahan tempat tinggal para klan Hyuuga keluarga inti, terdapa**t Hyuuga Hiashi (S-rank)** bersama kedua anak perempuannya, Hyuuga Hinata yang berumur 10 tahun, dan Hyuuga Hanabi yang berumur 5 tahun.

"Hinata. Aku dan para tetua klan kecewa terhadapmu karena telah menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk masuk dalam turnamen." Ucap Hiashi dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

Mendengar suara Hiashi yang terasa kecewa, kepala Hinata menunduk kebawah dengan sedih. Sedangkan Hanabi menggigit bibirnya dengan bimbang, ingin menolong kakaknya, tapi takut ikut dimarahi oleh ayahnya.

"Aku minta maaf Tou-sama." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Hn. Menurutku, dengan kemampuanmu kau bisa menjadi peserta turnamen, kecuali kalau kau secara tidak beruntung bertemu prodigy kuat lainnya seperti Senju, dan Uchiha. Bisa kau bilang, apa alasanmu untuk tidak masuk dalam turnamen?." Tanya Hiashi serius.

Hinata terdiam membeku. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sejak awal, dia memang ingin masuk dalam tes pemilihan peserta untuk membanggakan ayahnya, tapi tidak jadi karena dia tahu kalau dia masuk dalam tes, sepupunya, Neji akan mati. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Neji akan mati, tapi dia tahu kalau Neji pasti mati jika dia ikut tes.

Sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Hinata mengalami perubahan pada Byakugan miliknya. Karena pada suatu saat dia mengaktifkannya, dia bisa melihat energi lain selain chakra di tubuh mahluk hidup.

Ada dua energi baru yang bisa dia lihat, salah satunya dia bisa simpulkan adalah energi kehidupan mahluk hidup. Itu dia tentukan karena rata-rata para shinobi memiliki energi itu lebih banyak dari orang biasa. Serta karena teman sekelasnya, Senju Kasumi yang memiliki energi kehidupan yang sangat besar mengalahkan lainnya. Itu karena klan Senju memiliki energi kehidupan yang sangat besar.

Energi kedua, lebih mudah di ketahui karena dia bisa melihat perbedaan energi anak-anak dengan orang dewasa. Usia, energi itu menunjukan usia mahluk hidup sejak kelahiran.

Ada satu sistem lagi yang dia temukan secara tidak sengaja. Disaat itu dia bermain di taman bunga, ingin melihat energi kehidupan para bunga. Lalu dia melihat seekor tikus melintas tepat pada kakinya, namun yang aneh adalah dia dapat melihat kalau energi kehidupan si tikus berkedap-kedip. Karena penasaran, dia mengikuti tikus itu dan akhirnya si tikus masuk kedalam lubang tanah. Kecewa, dia berniat pulang, tapi terkejut saat dia mendengar suara tikus yang terdengar sedang disakiti. Dia dapat melihat ular sedang memakan si tikus tadi.

Setelah itu, dia menemukan beberapa kejadian yang sama, dan dia tahu kalau energi kehidupan mahluk berkedap-kedip, maka mereka dalam bahaya kematian. Untungnya, Hinata bisa menyelamatkan mereka yang dalam bahaya jika dia melakukan suatu tindakan.

Lalu disaat dia ingin ikut serta ke tes pemilihan, dia dapat melihat energi kehidupan Neji berkedap-kedip, yang menandakan Neji dalam bahaya. Lalu saat Hinata tidak berkeinginan ikut tes, energi kehidupan Neji menjadi normal kembali. Karena itulah Hinata tidak jadi ikut tes pemilihan.

Saat awal menggunakan kemampuan ini, Hinata sangat ketakutan karena dia bisa melihat banyak manusia dan mahluk lain yang bisa kapan saja akan dalam bahaya.

Walaupun ketakutan, dia tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang kemampuannya. Dia takut jika dia memberitahu ayahnya, ada kemungkinan klan Hyuuga akan menganggap dirinya berbeda dengan mereka, dan membuangnya dari klan.

Hal ini pernah terjadi dulu saat ada anak dengan rambut putih lahir di keluarga utama klan. Meskipun orang tuanya memiliki rambut hitam, tapi anak mereka berambut putih. Hal itu mengakibatkan anak itu menjadi dikucilkan dan dibuang oleh klan Hyuuga. Ditinggal orang tua dan klannya, serta di jauhi semua orang membuat anak tersebut hidup mandiri di luar pemukiman. Anak tersebut menjadi kuat dengan cepat dan menjadi seorang prodigy, dan bahkan dapat membunuh dua prodigy dari klan Hyuuga keluarga utama. Hal ini mengakibatkan klan Hyuuga marah dan ingin membunuhnya. Hokage kedua, takjub atas keahlian dan bakatnya, meminta klan Hyuuga untuk memaafkan anak itu. Hokage kedua kemudian menyuruh **Kawahiro Shoyo (SS-rank),** tangan kanannya untuk menjadi guru dari anak itu, dan membawanya berlatih di luar desa. Sang anak menjadi terkenal di perang shinobi kedua dengan julukan **Seireito "White Demon" (S-rank)** dan meningkat ke SS-rank saat di perang shinobi ketiga.

Walaupun orang itu sudah terkenal di dunia ini, namun klan Hyuuga enggan menerimanya kembali ke klan Hyuuga sampai sekarang. Dijaman ini, tidak diketahui apakah Seireito masih hidup atau sudah mati, karena dia seolah-olah menghilang dari dunia shinobi.

Hinata takut hal yang sama akan terjadi padanya, karena itu dia tidak bilang tentang kemampuannya ini kepada siapapun, mungkin selamanya.

"Hinata!"

Tubuh Hinata tersontak kaget mendengar bentakan ayahnya tiba-tiba. Dia tidak perlu mendongakan kepala untuk bisa melihat kalau ayahnya menjadi kesal karena dia malah melamun dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Perilakumu perlu diperbaiki. Tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Keluarlah!" Perintah ayahnya membuat Hinata berdiri tegak, membungkuk hormat pada ayahnya, dan kemudian berjalan dengan normal ke luar ruangan.

Melihat kakaknya pergi, Hanabi ingin bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti kakaknya, namun diberhentikan oleh ayahnya.

"Tunggu Hanabi, aku ingin mengajarimu beberapa hal."

"Ta-tapi jadwalku?"

"Akan ditambah acara pembelajaran dariku. Kau harus belajar lebih giat dan dapat menjunjung nama baik klan Hyuuga jika suatu waktu kau diperlukan." Ucap Hiashi tegas.

Hanabi terlihat sedih, dan pasrah akan penambahan pembelajaran di jadwalnya. Namun, mata Hinata hampir meneteskan air mata jika dia tidak menahannya. Keluar dari ruangan, dia tergesa-gesa pergi ke kamarnya dan meringkuk dalam kamarnya. Seduh tangisannya dia keluarkan tanpa henti.

Hinata tau maksud dari perilaku dan ucapan ayahnya. Hiashi kecewa atas sifat lemah lembutnya, dan tidak cocok menjadi seorang kunoichi. Hiashi juga seakan mengatakan pada Hinata kalau dia akan memilih Hanabi menjadi Heiress jika Hinata dianggap tidak cocok menjadi kepala klan Hyuuga.

Tidak lama, Hinata kemudian tertidur, tapi sebelum memikirkan seseorang yang selalu dalam pikirannya hampir setiap saat. Orang yang selalu dia hormati, berhutang budi, takuti, sukai... dan cintai. Serta satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya bingung saat melihat orang itu dengan kemampuannya.

**Uzumaki Naru****to.**

.

.

.

**Kasumi's Residence, Halba Forest**

Di sebuah hutan lebat di distrik T yang telah dibeli oleh seseorang dari klan Senju, Senju Hayabusa sembilan tahun yang lalu untuk dijadikan rumahnya yang baru bersama cucunya, Senju Kasumi. Dia lebih memilih hidup di tempat sepi didalam hutan karena dia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu di Senju Clan's Compound.

Lalu dia meninggal dunia akibat rasa kehilangan anak-anak dan cucu-cucnya di tragedi Kyuubi yang menghantui hidupnya. Kasumi masih berumur lima tahun saat Hayabusa meninggal, dan harus belajar untuk tinggal sendiri di tempat sepi dan nyaman itu.

Kasumi berteman dan beradaptasi di hutan dengan cepat seperti seorang Senju sejati. Dia meminum sumber air segar tidak jauh dari tempatnya, dia memakan buah dan juga daging hewan di dalam hutan.

Kebanyakan waktunya dihabiskan didalam hutan, serta jarang bergaul dengan orang-orang lain selain Hokage ketiga, dan beberapa orang yang mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan klannya dulu.

Pertama kali Kasumi bertemu teman pertamanya adalah di saat istri dari kepala klan Uchiha, Uchiha Mikoto datang berkunjung bersama anak perempuannya, Uchiha Satsuki. Diketahui bahwa ibu Kasumi, Senju Sayuri (S-rank) dulu masuk dalam satu tim dengan Uchiha Mikoto (S-rank) dan Uzumaki Kushina (S-rank).

Kasumi dan Satsuki tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalu ibu mereka, jadi mereka memaksa dan memohon kepada Mikoto untuk menceritakannya.

Diceritakan kalau tim Mikoto dulu di sebut dan dijuluki Three Great Beauties karena kekuatan dan kecantikan mereka yang berada di puncak umur mereka. Apalagi ketiganya berasal dari Three Strongest Clans; Senju, Uchiha, dan Uzumaki.

Bahkan dibuat sebuah puisi tentang ketiga klan itu yang di jaman ini masih diketahui banyak orang.

.

**_Yang memiliki tekat takkan dihancurkan,_**

**_Mereka membunuh orang-orang berdosa._**

**_Yang memiliki hati yang tak tertahankan,_**

**_Mereka memikat alam itu sendiri._**

**_Yang memiliki seribu keterampilan,_**

**_Mereka mengubah neraka menjadi surga._**

**_Yang memiliki seribu tangan,_**

**_Mereka adalah "Senju Clan"._**

**_._**

**_Yang memiliki tekat penuh api,_**

**_Mereka membakar apapun yang didepannya._**

**_Yang memiliki hati bagaikan es,_**

**_Mereka membantai tanpa emosi._**

**_Yang memiliki mata merah darah,_**

**_Mereka mengutuk surga._**

**_Yang memiliki senjata kipas,_**

**_Mereka adalah "Uchiha Clan"._**

**_._**

**_Yang memiliki tekat takkan habis,_**

**_Mereka takkan pernah kalah._**

**_Yang memiliki hati seperti pusaran,_**

**_Mereka menarik siapapun kedalamnya._**

**_Yang memiliki takdir jelas,_**

**_Mereka menyegel jalan takdir._**

**_Yang memiliki pusaran badai,_**

**_Mereka adalah "Uzumaki Clan"._**

**_._**

**_Tangan memegang senjata,_**

**_Senjata berupa kipas,_**

**_Kipas pusaran badai._**

**_Bersama, mereka tak terkalahkan._**

.

Sebuah puisi yang sangat terkenal. Tapi sungguh sebuah ironi karena ketiga klan terkuat itu kini telah hampir punah, dan hanya memiliki tiga anak kecil saja yang dapat mejayakan klannya masing-masing.

Ketiga gadis cantik yang terkenal akhirnya menikah dengan orang-orang yang memiliki status tertinggi di Konoha yaitu, Hokage keempat dan dua kepala klan dari klan Senju, dan Uchiha.

Mendengar cerita dan puisi dari Mikoto, saat itu Kasumi dan Satsuki terpukau dan ingin menjadi sebuah tim bersama dengan seorang Uzumaki. Namun sayangnya Mikoto melarang mereka berdua untuk tidak mendekati Uzumaki Naruto sebelum menjadi murid akademi. Pertemanan Kasumi dan Satsuki berawal di situ, dan mereka selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun.

Lalu, tragedi Uchiha terjadi. Satsuki sedih dan putus asa melihat klannya hancur ditangan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Kasumi yang turut simpati dan sedih mengajak Satsuki untuk tinggal dirumahnya.

Mengetahui kalau ketiga klan yang dulunya terkuat kini sudah hampir punah membuat Kasumi dan Satsuki sedih. Lalu saat bertemu dengan Naruto dari klan Uzumaki, mereka bertekat menjadi shinobi terkuat di dunia.

Saat ini, Satsuki menatap langit malam dengan mata gelapnya. Memandang bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit dengan indahnya. Namun perhatiannya selalu menuju bulan. Entah kenapa dari kecil dia selalu suka dengan bulan, dan merasa kalau bulan seperti dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Kasumi seperti matahari, dan Naruto... seperti langit.

Satsuki kini sedang berbaring dengan kepala di tangan kanan Naruto, sedangkan Kasumi sedang tidur nyeyak di sebelah kiri Naruto dengan memeluk tubuhnya.

Mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah tidur Naruto, Satsuki memandangnya tanpa mengejapkan mata. Dia memang tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi berada dekat dengan Naruto adalah hal favoritnya.

Dia selalu merasa nyaman dan aman saat bersama Naruto. Dia yakin Kasumi juga merasakannya karena Kasumi selalu yang pertama berinisiatif mendekat ke Naruto. Sedangkan Satsuki hanya menunggu Naruto dulu yang mendekat.

Satsuki tidak bodoh. Dia tahu kalau Naruto menganggap dirinya dan Kasumi sebagai wanitanya. Tindakan Naruto terbaca jelas, dan hanya Kasumi dengan otak lambatnya yang tidak mengerti.

Meskipun begitu, Satsuki tidak menjauh atau memarahi Naruto. Karena dia juga menganggap Naruto juga sebagai laki-lakinya. Naruto adalah orang yang dia hormati, kagumi, dan sukai selama ini. Apalagi kalau klan Uzumaki adalah klan dengan reproduksi anak banyak. Naruto hanyalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa mewujudkan impiannya membangun klan Uchiha kembali.

Dia memiliki tiga keinginan di hidupnya ini, pertama; dia ingin menjadi kunoichi terkuat di dunia, kedua; dia ingin membangun kembali klan Uchiha, dan ketiga; dia ingin membunuh Uchiha Itachi (S-rank). Ketiga keinginannya perlu bantuan Naruto.

Satsuki tahu kalau dia menggunakan Naruto untuk mencapai keinginannya, tapi dia juga tahu kalau Naruto menginginkannya. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Satsuki tidak peduli kalau Kasumi juga ikut berhubungan dengan Naruto, bahkan dia mendukungnya. Poligami di dunia ini merupakan hal biasa bagi orang-orang status tinggi, dan banyak kepala klan memiliki istri lebih dari satu.

Menguap karena kekantukan, Satsuki meringkuk lebih dekat ke tubuh Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya.

Keesokan harinya, mereka dikunjungi oleh tiga orang yang mereka belum kenal, kecuali Naruto. Tiga orang yang bernama Asuma, Kurenai, dan Guy ini mengatakan bahwa guru mereka, Kakashi ada urusan penting dan tidak bisa kembali dalam waktu yang lama, lalu meminta tiga orang ini untuk mengajari muridnya selama satu bulan sebelum turnamen berlangsung.

Dan disinilah mereka, di ajari oleh teman guru mereka. Asuma melatih Naruto menggunakan Chakra Blade dan mengalirkan pedang itu dengan elemen angin. Kurenai melatih Satsuki menggunakan Genjutsu dengan lebih efisien dan efektif. Guy melatih Kasumi meningkatkan kecepatan dan kelincahan Kasumi.

.

.

.

**2nd Day, ****Kasumi's Training**

Kasumi terlihat berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat lambat di dalam hutan Halba. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya yang bergetar dan wajahnya terlihat pucat akibat kelelahan yang mendalam. Sudah kelihatan kalau dia sudah mencapai batasnya sekarang.

Dia telah diberi instruksi dari guru Guy untuk melatih kecepatannya dengan cara belari memutari hutan Halba yang lumayan luas. Dia disuruh memutari hutan ini sampai sepuluh kali putaran. Di hari pertama, dia hanya harus memutari hutan ini lima kali, tapi di hari berikutnya meningkat lima kali lagi.

Jika dalam keadaan biasa, dia dapat melakukannya dengan mudah. Tapi dia menggunakan lima Juryo Fuda (Weight Tags) yang masing-masing berbobot 250 kg dan diletakan pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. dua di kedua tangan, dua di kaki, dan satunya di badan.

Meski dengan kekuatan dan stamina besar miliknya, dia sudah mencapai batas di ketujuh kali putaran, dan perlu tiga kali lagi.

Langkahnya terhenti. Dia merasa dia tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi latihan ini.

**_"Kenapa kau berhenti? jangan bilang kau tidak ingin berlatih lagi."_**

Suara kakeknya, Hayabusa terngiang dikepalanya. Saat itu dia berumur empat tahun dan berlatih Yama no Un diajari kakeknya dengan cara memukul batu-batu hingga hancur dengan kepalan tangannya. Tangannya sakit hingga berlumuran darah, dan dia menangis tanpa henti.

**_"Jangan berhenti. Dengan kecepatanmu yang sekarang ini, kau tidak akan bisa menguasai teknik Yama no Un sebelum masuk ke akademi."_**

**_"*Hick* Ta-tapi."_**

**_"Tapi apa?._** **_Kau bilang kalau kau ingin mengembalikan lagi reputasi klan Senju dengan menjadi kunoichi terkuat... Kecuali kalau kau ingin mengingkari perkataanmu maka kau boleh berhenti, tapi jangan panggil dirimu seorang Senju."_**

Kata dingin kakeknya membuat Kasumi menggertakan giginya. Ingatannya lalu berpindah pada pertarungan antara dirinya dengan kakak kelas bernama Lee.

Kasumi kagum padanya. Walaupun tahu dia akan kalah, tapi dia tetap bertarung hingga akhir. Dan akhirnya, dia dapat melewati batas tubuhnya dan membuat Kasumi terluka.

Kasumi tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang prodigy dengan banyak talent. Dia juga perkerja keras. Meskipun begitu, banyak orang yang seperti itu tapi hanya sedikit yang sampai di puncak kekuatan.

'Karena itu, aku harus lebih kerja keras dari yang lain.'

Kasumi kembali melanjutkan larinya, menghiraukan kelelahan badannya.

.

.

.

**5th Day, Satsuki's Training**

Satsuki melempar lima kunai ke lima kunai diantara dua puluh kunai yang menuju ke arahnya. Satu kunai berhasil menangkis sebuah kunai yang datang, tapi empat kunainya menembus target masing-masing.

Melihat itu, Satsuki melompat menghindar dari puluhan kunai yang datang. Namun sebagian besar kunai tersebut hilang dalam sekejap, dan hanya empat kunai yang masih ada dan kini menancap di pohon.

Satsuki menatap empat kunai itu dengan hati sedikit frustrasi. Jika saja dia diperbolehkan menggunakan sharingan, dia dapat dengan mudah mengetahui mana yang asli dan mana yang bukan. Namun dia disuruh oleh Kurenai untuk tidak menggunakan sharingan.

Memfokuskan pikiran, Satsuki menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya. Saran Kurenai dia heningkan.

**_"Jika mata tidak berguna, gunakanlah indra yang lain."_**

Penglihatannya tidak berguna karena dia sudah meneliti bahwa bentuk kunai-kunai itu sangat persis, dan tidak dapat dibedakan. Dia bukan seorang sensor yang bisa merasakan chakra genjutsu, dan tidak mempunyai hidung dengan penciuman tajam. Satu-satunya yang ia bisa andalkan sekarang hanyalah telinga.

Satsuki dapat mendengar Kurenai melemparkan kunai-kunai. Menajamkan pendengarannya, dia dapat mendengar tiga asal suara besi bergesek dengan angin yang kini menuju ke arahnya.

Dengan lincah, dia melempar tiga kunai ke asal suara dengan tepat, dan lalu meloncat ke samping. Membuka matanya, dia dapat melihat tiga kunainya berhasil menangkis tiga kunai yang asli.

Satsuki tersenyum kecil dan kembali memejamkan matanya saat dia melihat puluhan kunai kembali muncul menuju ke arahnya.

.

.

.

**10th Day, Naruto's Training**

"Aarrgh!"

Naruto dengan muak melempar pedang chakra ke sebuah pohon hingga menancap dalam.

Dia memiliki progres yang kecil dari awal berlatih mengalirkan pedang chakra. Bahkan mengalirkan chakra biasa ke pedang chakra adalah hal yang sangat susah bagi dirinya yang mempunyai chakra raksasa tapi sedikit kontrol chakra.

Bersenden dibawah pohon yang tertancap pedang chakra, dia memandang puluhan klon sedang berlatih kontrol chakra secara bersamaan. Chakranya terlalu besar hingga bahkan dengan puluhan klon membantunya mengontrol chakra, dia bahkan belum punya 5% kontrol pada jumlah chakranya.

Bisa dibilang, latihan ini tidak berguna bagi dirinya. Bahkan otaknya yang cerdas hanya bisa sedikit membantu dengan kontrol chakra. Otaknya mencari informasi tentang pedang yang dialiri energi di kehidupan sebelumnya.

'Huh! Di dunia ini tidak ada **Excalibur **bodoh!'

Naruto tertawa kecil mengingat sebuah pedang legendaris dari **Fate Series**. Sebuah pedang yang sangat kuat hingga dapat menghancurkan pedang biasa dengan satu bentrokan, dan dapat mengeluarkan serangan luar biasa kuat dengan energi yang-.

'Tunggu sebentar.'

Mata Naruto berkedip saat sebuah ide cemerlang muncul dikepalanya. Dengan wajah serius dia berdiri dan berbalik badan ke arah pohon yang tertancap pedang chakra.

'Aku memang tidak punya kontrol menggunakan chakra untuk menajamkan pedang, tapi tidak harus butuh kontrol untuk membuat pedang ini lebih kuat...'

Dia memegang erat gagang pedang yang tertancap dalam ke pohon, dan menajamkan matanya.

'...Aku hanya butuh mengeluarkan chakra semauku.'

Chakra yang besar langsung mengalir tanpa kontrol ke pedang, dan hasilnya membuat bilah pedang mengeluarkan energi chakra yang dalam instan menghancurkan badan pohon hancur berkeping-keping.

Melihat uji cobanya berhasil, matanya berkilau percaya diri. Jika chakra murni dalam jumlah segini menghasilkan ini, dia jadi ingin tahu apa hasilnya jika dia menggunakan chakra yang lebih besar atau chakra angin.

"**Chakra Burst**. Memang nama yang plagiat, tapi aku suka.'

.

**15th Day, Kasumi's Training**

Guy menatap Kasumi yang masih melakukan latihan berlari memutari hutan dengan pandangan khawatir dan takjub. Sudah lima belas hari sejak latihan ini berlangsung, dan sekarang Kasumi harus memutari hutan ini sebanyak tujuh puluh lima kali dengan berat segel ditambah yang kini lima ratus kilogram.

Awalnya, Guy memulai latihan ini dengan keingintahuan siapa yang lebih pekerja keras diantara muridnya Lee, dan murid Kakashi, Kasumi. Dengan jarak lari yang sama, dan berat segel yang sesuai dengan kekuatan fisik mereka.

Mereka berada di tempat yang jauh karena entah kenapa Kakashi menyuruh Guy untuk melatih Kasumi dan Lee di berbeda tempat dengan alasan "Ada seseorang yang akan sangat marah jika Kasumi dan Lee berlatih bersama".

Beberapa hari pertama, Kasumi jauh lebih lambat menyelesaikan putaran. Di hari kelima sampai sepuluh, Kasumi menyaingi dan melaumpaui waktu dalam menyelesaikan putaran. Di hari ke tiga belas, Lee pingsan dan tidak bisa menyelesaikan putarannya. Sedangkan Kasumi, sampai sekarang masih terus berlanjut.

Latihan berat ini Guy suruh untuk mereka melampaui batas kemampuan fisik masing-masing. Mereka akan mencapai batas dan seakan tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan karena habisnya stamina dan kekuatan tubuhnya, tapi jika mereka mempunyai tujuan dan kehendak yang kuat maka mereka dapat melampaui batas mereka untuk melanjutkan latihan.

Alasan kenapa Kasumi dan Lee dapat bertahan beberapa hari dengan meningkatnya latihan adalah karena kehendak dan tekad kuat mereka meskipun tubuh mereka seperti hancur. Lee akhirnya pingsan karena mentalnya tidak cukup kuat untuk melanjutkan.

'Dan Kasumi... Tidak kusangka aku dapat melihat kembali tekad yang takkan bisa dihancurkan dari klan Senju'

Walaupun anggota klan Senju mempunyai tekad yang kuat dari yang lain, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa dihancurkan. Hanya sedikit saja yang mempunyai tekad takkan bisa dihancurkan sesungguhnya. Guy dulu berteman dan menjadi rival taijutsu dengan salah satu Senju yang mempunyainya, namun sayangnya telah meninggal.

Melihat Kasumi yang kembali melampaui batas untuk ke sekian kalinya, Guy sangat ingin melihat bagaimana perkembangannya sampai dimana.

.

.

.

**20th Day, Satsuki's Training**

Ada alasan kenapa lebih Genjutsu lebih berbahaya dari Taijutsu, meskipun pengguna Genjutsu lebih sedikit, dan banyak shinobi dapat membatalkan sebagian besar genjutsu.

Genjutsu tidak digunakan sebagai alat penyerang, namun sebagai pengalih perhatian. Kehilangan kosentrasi dalam sedetik pun akan sangat berbahaya dalam pertarungan.

Hanya sedikit Genjutsu yang digunakan sebagai serangan, dan mereka sangat susah dibatalkan. Contohnya teknik **Tsukuyomi **dari mata **Mangekyo Sharingan **keluarga utama klan Uchiha, dan **Shishinrin **milik Kurenai sendiri.

Tahap keahlian genjutsu mempengaruhi keenam indra. Sebagai master genjutsu, Kurenai dapat mempengaruhi lima indra dengan sempurna, dan kesusahan dalam bagian indra sensor yang dapat merasakan chakra ilusinya. Pencapaiannya itu di umurnya yang sekarang membuat Kurenai bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Karena itu kepercayaan dirinya sedikit meluntur saat Satsuki dapat membuat ilusi yang mempengaruhi tiga indra secara bersamaan. Bahkan Kurenai di umur segitu hanya bisa dua.

Indra penglihatan, pendengaran, dan peraba. Satsuki dengan jeniusnya membuat ilusi sekuat iti bahkan tanpa menggunakan sharingan.

Kurenai menggigit bibirnya karena iri terhadap Kakashi yang telah merima prodigy yang sangat berbakat ini.

.

.

.

**25th Day, Naruto's Training**

Menghindari energi dasyat yang datang padanya, Asuma menatap Naruto dengan serius.

Melihat pedang chakra yang dipegang Naruto terlihat mengeluarkan chakra angin luar biasa yang mengamuk seperti badai, Asuma mendecak kagum.

Pedang chakra yang dialiri elemen angin biasanya dibuat sedikit tipis dan tajam untuk memotong. Namun Naruto malah menggunakannya dengan semburan elemen angin yang mengaliri pedangnya hingga dapat melukai musuh seperti tornado atau badai kecil.

Bahkan pisau chakra miliknya yang dialiri elemen angin kalah melawan milik Naruto. Tentu saja Asuma tidak serius memakainya, tapi dia yakin Naruto bisa meningkatkan kekuatan pedangnya dengan lebih banyak elemen angin.

Skill yang sangat berguna, tapi sangat boros chakra. Hanya Naruto dan orang lain dengan chakra raksasa yang dapat menggunakan teknik ini sepuasnya.

Mundur kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan Naruto, Asuma tersenyum. Pisau chakranya terselimuti angin yang sekarang lebih besar dan lebih tajam.

"Tornado memang kuat dan berbahaya. Tapi itu bahkan masih bisa dipotong." Ucap Asuma pada Naruto yang kini melebarkan mata.

Pisau angin Asuma kemudian menyayat ke pedang tornado Naruto, dan pisau angin tersebut langsung menembus tornado dan membentur pedang chakra hingga lepas dari genggaman Naruto.

.

.

.

**30th Day, ****Kasumi's Residence**

Naruto menatap bulan purnama dengan santainya. Dia kini sedang duduk bersenden diatap bersama Kasumi dan Satsuki yang menyandar di kedua tangannya.

Sebuah malam yang tenang membuat hatinya ikut tenang dan nyaman bersama kedua gadisnya. Ini seperti waktu tenang sebelum badai terjadi besok. Turnamen akan dimulai esok hari.

Matanya kemudian melihat sebuah cahaya bergerak cepat dilangit gelap. Dia lalu menoleh ke dua gadisnya.

"Lihat, ada bintang jauh! Cepatlah minta permohonanmu."

Mendengar perkataannya, mata Kasumi berbinar cerah dan kemudian memejamkan mata untuk meminta permohonan. Sedangkan Satsuki hanya memutar bolanya karena dia tidak percaya pada hal seperti itu.

Tersenyum pada Satsuki sejenak, Naruto kemudian bertanya pada Satsuki yang sudah membuka matanya.

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku ingin membangun kembali klanku ke kejayaannya." Jawab Kasumi antusias.

"Sungguh?"

"Yap!"

"Lalu, bisakah aku membantu?" Tanya Naruto menyeringai. Mata Satsuki membulat terkejut, dan pipinya memerah.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga akan membantu membangun klanmu." Ucap Kasumi tersenyum polos. Seringai Naruto melebar, dan tubuh Satsuki semakin tegang dengan wajahnya merah.

"Berarti kau adalah wanitaku, bukan?"

"Yap."

Kasumi membalas dengan ceria. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mulai menyadari arti pertanyaan Naruto, dan dengan wajah merah padam dia menoleh ke Naruto.

"Apa-"

Perkataannya terputus saat bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Tubuh Kasumi terasa membeku beberapa saat setelah Naruto memundurkan wajahnya, dan kini menatap matanya dengan pandangan hangat dan lapar.

Tidak kuat menahan rasa malu, Kasumi menutupi wajahnya yang sant merah ke tubuh Naruto. Namun itu justru membuat situasi semakin buruk. Mencium bau tubuh Naruto membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang.

Dia juga mulai menyadari isi percakapan dari awal, dan hal itu membuatnya ingin bunuh diri gara-gara malu. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak menolak untuk menjadi wanita milik Naruto, dan malah membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Satsuki yang wajahnya memerah. Mata gelap Satsuki menatap balik mata cerah Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Satsuki.

Satsuki diam tidak bergerak saat dahinya menyentuh Naruto, dan jarak bibir keduanya hanya beberapa senti sebelum berhenti.

Naruto memandang mata Satsuki yang terlihat menunjukan ekpresi malu, penasaran, ingin, dan sedikit takut. Dia tahu kalau Satsuki tidak cinta pada dirinya, melainkan hanya sebatas suka. Hanya Kasumi dan Hinata saja yang dia dapat pastikan mencintai dirinya.

Meskipun begitu, hal itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untuknya. Asalkan Satsuki tidak suka atau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain dan masih menjadi wanitanya, dia tidak peduli apa yang Satsuki lakukan dan rasakan.

Naruto mencium Satsuki, pelan dan gentle. Lalu dia lepaskan setelah setengah menit. Seberapa besar dia ingin menikmati bibir Satsuki selama mungkin, dia tidak ingin Satsuki takut dan menjauh darinya.

Memundurkan kepalanya, Naruto memandang Satsuki yang memerah dengan pandangan tidak fokus. Dan sesaat, dia dapat melihat mahkota silver dengan berlian hitam bulan sabit muncul di kepala Satsuki, dan dia dapat merasakan aura yang sangat besar, lebih besar dari Hokage ketiga, dari Satsuki.

'Apa yang?...'

Hal itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Satsuki tersenyum malu padanya, dan bersandar di dadanya seakan ingin tidur. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap Satsuki dengan pandangan shock.

'Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan **Ootsutsuki Indra?**'

Setelah dipikir panjang lebar, dia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban jelas. Menghela napas lelah, dia memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat, karena besok...

**Adalah hari turnamen.**


	8. Tournament: First Stage

**Juhashi Rainforest, Juhashi Island**

Di salah satu pulau besar di negara air yang mempunyai salah satu hutan hujan terluas didunia. Pulau ini dihuni oleh beberapa klan dari desa kabut yang sekarang semuanya pindah tempat ke pulau lain, atau ke pulau utama untuk pergi berperang.

Didalam kesunyian malam hutan hujan ini seperti ketenangan sebelum badai terjadi. Karena puluhan ribu ANBU elite dari dua pihak aliansi yang bermusuhan ada di pulau ini dan siap membunuh musuh.

**Hyuuga Akumi (High S-rank),** komandan ANBU divisi pertama serta salah satu shinobi dari **92 High S-rank Shinobi** di konoha. High dalam ranking dipakai sebagai tanda bahwa orang itu jauh lebih kuat dari orang lain dengan ranking yang sama, tapi masih lebih lemah dari ranking diatasnya. Di konoha, hanya terdapat 92 High S-rank yang merupakan shinobi terkuat dibawah **Hokage and the Six** **Elders.**

Hyuuga Akumi adalah salah satu dari 20 shinobi dengan rank High S-rank yang menjadi anggota ANBU, dan karena pengetahuannya tentang perang, dan kemampuannya dia menjadi tangan kanan **Murakami.**

Dia juga seorang anggota klan Hyuuga bagian cabang klan. Meskipun begitu, banyak anggota keluarga utama yang menghormatinya dan tidak menganggapnya rendah. Bahkan kepala klan, Hiashi tidak berani secara lancang mengaktifkan segel kurungan padanya.

Mengaktifkan byakugannya, Akumi dapat melihat ribuan musuh yang dia perkirakan ada sekitar enam ribuan. Dia juga dapat melihat beberapa **chakra beast** yang kelihatan berbahaya di dalam hutan.

"Aku melihat kurang lebih enam ribu musuh berada di timur laut 18 km dari sini, tapi ada kemungkinan besar mereka menggunakan kage bunshin untuk mencegah byakugan. Mereka berlari ke arah barat daya dengan kecepatan 10 sampai 20 meter per detik. Ada empat chakra beast kuat di jalur mereka." Ucap Akumi datar kepada Murakami yang mengangguk sedikit.

Murakami kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap mata, bahkan tidak ada suara sekecil apapun terdengar. Akumi yang sudah terbiasa pada pemimpinnya ini hanya diam, dan melihat situasi ANBU Kumo yang sudah ditakdirkan akan mati.

Ciri khas Murakami, dia selalu pertama yang menyerang musuh, dan rata-rata hasilnya adalah pembantaian penuh. Dia juga terbiasa bekerja sendiri, dan jarang bertarung bersama orang lain.

Akumi dan anbu lain tahu kalau walaupun mereka ingin membantu, mereka hanya menjadi beban. Seluruh organisasi ANBU, baik dari konoha ataupun dari desa musuh menganggap Murakami sebagai seseorang yang tidak bisa dikalahkan dalam pembunuhan.

**Senju Hashirama (SSS-rank) **terkenal dengan sebutan **"God of Shinobi" **karena dia tidak terkalahkan dalam melawan shinobi lain, bahkan **Uchiha Madara "God of War" (SSS-rank)** kalah melawannya. Title **"God" **hanya diberi pada seseorang yang tidak terkalahkan dalam suatu hal besar. Murakami dijuluki **"God of Assassin" **karena dia adalah sosok sempurna bagi seorang assassin atau ANBU.

Akumi tidak dapat melihat Murakami, tapi dia bisa melihat banyak musuh yang tiba-tiba mati dalam detikan. Banyak musuh juga seperti menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi yang mereka temui hanyalah dua chakra beast sekuat High S-rank yang telah membunuh puluhan ANBU di depan. Fokus mereka tertuju ke depan, dan tidak menyadari kalau monster yang sesungguhnya kini membantai bagian belakang formasi dengan cepat.

sepuluh menit.

Hanya segitu waktu yang berlalu dan Murakami sudah merebut sekitar seribu nyawa, sedangkan yang lain hanyalah kage bunshin. Meskipun sudah sering melihat kemampuannya, Akumi masih bisa merasa ngeri melihat kemampuan membunuh Murakami. Bahkan dia yakin kalau Murakami dapat membunuh seluruh anggota klannya tanpa terluka.

Akumi melihat kedatangan Murakami dengan pandangan penuh hormat.

"Hanya pengalih perhatian." Ucap Murakami tanpa emosi.

Mendengar itu, Akumi mengerutkan dahi, dan kemudian mengaktifkan byakugan untuk melihat ke arah tenggara. Dia tidak dapat menemukan siapapun hingga batas jarak byakugannya, tapi dia bisa melihat beberapa tanda kecil kalau tempat itu telah dilewati banyak orang.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kumo rela mengorbankan seribu ANBU untuk ratusan ANBU masuk ke pulau kabut. Kejam seperti biasanya. Untung saja komandan **Raimon Ginga (High S-rank)** dan mantan komandan **Hatake Kakashi (High S-rank) **yang menjaga laut." Ucap Akumi memandang Murakami yang masih diam tidak bergerak.

"Kita selesaikan secepat mungkin." Ucap Murakami setelah beberapa saat. Akumi mengangguk, dia juga merasa ada yang asing dengan pasukan ANBU yang telah lewat.

.

.

.

**Destiny of the Shinobi**

**.**

**Chapter**** 8 - Tournament: Stage 1**

**.**

**By RendyLucifer**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto anime and others is not mine**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Au, Many OC, Bad Spelling, English User, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Gender Bender, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Mainstream, and Other warnings for you.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Central Shinobi Academy**

Di lapangan luas akademi yang terletak di tengah Konoha ini kini berkumpul banyak orang. Perwakilan guru dari empat akademi lain juga berkumpul disini.

Naruto, dan sembilan belas murid yang terpilih masuk turnament dari akademinya kini berbaris disana. Dengan urutan ranking satu dari empat ada di depan berbaris berderetan, dan belakang akan di posisikan empat empat. Baris berderetan 4 x 5.

Selain murid dari akademi timur, ada juga akademi lain yang berbaris di samping mereka. Naruto melihat murid-murid akademi lain satu persatu untuk jaga-jaga apabila ada seseorang yang dia kenal.

'Huh!? Apakah itu... Yugao?'

Naruto dapat mengenali seorang gadis seumurannya dengan rambut ungu terurai panjang sedada yang memiliki ekspresi datar tanpa emosi. Meskipun terlihat jauh lebih muda dari seseorang yang dia ingat, tapi dia yakin kalau gadis itu adalah Uzuki Yugao, yang aslinya adalah seorang ANBU, namun telah berubah di dunia ini.

Memandang paras cantik dan imut Yugao, serta pengetahuan tentang versi dewasanya membuat Naruto menginginkan Yugao menjadi wanitanya. Namun dahinya mengkerut saat dia mengingat kalau Yugao adalah kekasih dari Gekkou Hayate, yang meninggal saat invasi desa suna.

Hati Naruto menjadi lega saat dia menyadari kalau Yugao yang sekarang jauh lebih muda untuk Hayate, dan ada sedikit kemungkinan kalau Yugao menyukai Hayate.

Naruto tersenyum saat dia melihat posisi Yugao ada di depan paling kiri dibarisannya, yang artinya Yugao menempati ranking satu di akademi utara.

Dia lalu mendengarkan dengan seksama saat Hokage ketiga berbicara tentang generasi muda shinobi konoha, kompetisi antar murid akademi, dan berharap untuk murid-murid akademi yang sekarang akan menjadi shinobi kuat yang dapat melindungi konoha.

Setelah pidato yang membosankan berlalu setengah jam, tahap pertama turnamen akhirnya dimulai. Seratus murid akan diberi sebuah misi untuk membunuh seseorang secara individual. Target pembunuhan adalah civilian biasa yang diketahui adalah mata-mata negara asing atau yang memiliki rekor kriminal pantas dibunuh. Pembunuhan harus dilakukan saat tidak ada saksi mata. Pembunuhan juga akan disaksikan oleh seorang chunin, dan nilai yang didapatkan berasal darinya.

Misi pembunuhan di tahap pertama ini bertujuan untuk para murid mendapatkan pembunuhan pertama mereka, dan bisa memprosesnya dengan lancar. Ada beberapa kasus dimana ada Genin yang mati terbunuh oleh bandit karena pikirannya terganggu setelah membunuh.

Naruto melihat Kasumi berada di sebelah kanannya. Wajah Kasumi mengeras dengan tegas mendengarkan apa misinya. Sedangkan Satsuki dan Neji masih memiliki wajah datar tanpa expresi karena masa lalu mereka.

Seratus murid kemudian diberi sebuah peta yang berbeda-beda, dan peta itu mencangkup satu distrik. Ini juga adalah sebuah tes pengetahuan geografi pada murid. Pengetahuan geografi sangat di butuhkan bagi seorang shinobi untuk mengenal lingkungan sekitar mereka untuk dapat memiliki keunggulan melawan musuh. Apalagi mereka harus mengetahui geografi negara mereka sendiri dengan lancar terlebih dahulu sebelum ke negara iain.

Dengan batas waktu 24 jam, mereka akhirnya dibubarkan untuk segera memulai rencana. Naruto, Kasumi, dan Satsuki pergi bersama ke bawah sebuah pohon di depan akademi central.

"Apa misimu?" Tanya Naruto duduk bersandar dengan relax di tengah kursi panjang. Kedua tangannya dia letakan di atas sandaran kursi.

Kasumi dan Satsuki duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya. Kasumi menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto, dan berbicara.

"Target misiku seorang pria yang dulunya bandit kejam di sebuah desa, dia tinggal di distrik C, bagaimana denganmu Naruto-kun?"

Mata Kasumi melirik ke beberapa pohon di sekitar mereka yang dia tahu dari sensornya ada tiga Chunin yang mengawasi.

"Hm, targetku adalah seorang pria bangsat yang telah memperkosa dan membunuh dua wanita." Jawab Naruto dengan nada geram.

Pemerkosa adalah orang yang paling dibencinya, walaupun dia sendiri adalah pemerkosa. Besar kearoganannya hingga hanya dia yang boleh memperkosa dan tidak boleh bagi orang lain.

Namun berbeda dengan orang ini, dia tidak membunuh korbannya. Naruto memperkosa beberapa wanita, entah karena dia membenci wanita itu, atau wanita itu adalah saingan bisnisnya. Setelah melakukan perbuatan buruk itu, dia akan mengancam mereka dengan video yang selalu ia siapkan lalu melepaskan mereka.

Naruto menghiraukan masa lalunya, dan melirik ke arah Satsuki yang dari tadi diam. Meskipun wajahnya datar tanpa emosi, tapi Naruto dapat mengerti emosi yang bergejolak dalam diri Satsuki.

"Apa ada masalah, Satsuki?"

Satsuki tersentak mendengar namanya. Naruto hanya menggunakan namanya saat dia sedang serius atau marah.

"...Tidak ada masalah." Jawab Satsuki setelah beberapa saat keheningan.

"Lalu apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" Tanya Naruto kembali, Kasumi diam mendengarkan.

"Hanya misi ini..." Jawab Satsuki sedikit ragu, tapi terlihat kemarahan dan benci saat dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "... Orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya."

Orang ini mengingatkannya pada "dia". Walaupun dia tidak pernah mengungkit "orang itu" dihadapan mereka, dia terkadang sering memimpikan kejadian itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada apa-apa bukan?. Anggap saja sebagai latihan." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Satsuki tersenyum kecil. Naruto tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, dan Naruto secara entengnya bercanda. Dia sedikit marah, tapi dia kini lebih lega karena candaan Naruto.

Naruto tidak ingin repot-repot memberitahu kebenaran Itachi. Karena masalah ini terlalu kompleks dan mustahil bagi Satsuki percaya begitu saja. Serta masih ada kemungkinan perubahan pada pembantaian itu. Bisa saja Itachi benar-benar jahat, atau Shisui lah pelakunya. Itu hanya dugaan karena dia pernah membaca cerita yang seperti itu.

"Lebih baik kita segera membunuh target lebih awal daripada nanti telat." Ucap Naruto dengan enggan. Dia suka suasana kedamaian bersama wanitanya, tapi masih ada hal yang penting untuk dilakukan.

Kasumi dan Satsuki mengangguk setuju, dan mereka bertiga mengucapkan semoga berhasil kepada masing-masing. Setelah itu mereka berpencar ke tiga arah yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian, Naruto sampai di sebuah rumah pelacuran di pinggir hutan. Di jaman ini masih ada rumah pelacuran yang ramai dikunjungi oleh civilian maupun shinobi.

Naruto telah menghampiri rumah si target, tapi si target tidak ada di rumah. Setelah menunggu setengah jam, dia akhirnya bertanya kepada tetangga target dengan menggunakan **Henge **terlebih dahulu.

Dia mendapat informasi kalau target sering mengunjungi rumah pelacuran hampir setiap hari. Target adalah orang kaya yang mewarisi kekayaan orang tuanya yang dulu menjabat sebagai petugas negara.

Mengikuti arahan tetangga target, dia akhirnya sampai di rumah pelacuran. Masuk dari pintu depan dengan Henge menjadi pria tampan dengan rambut hitam, dia berjalan masuk penuh percaya diri.

**Henge **miliknya bisa disebut sempurna hingga rata-rata Jounin tidak bisa mengetahuinya. Hal ini disebabkan karena dia menggunakan chakra yang banyak dalam membuat Henge sehingga jika walaupun dia terluka, Hengenya tidak akan lepas.

Dia berjalan ke seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki tubuh paling seksi diantara wanita lain yang dia temui sejak di dunia ini. Dari para wanita pelacur lain seperti menghormatinya, Naruto tahu kalau wanita ini adalah pemilik rumah pelacuran ini.

Naruto tersenyum menawan saat mata wanita itu melihatnya. Pipi wanita itu memerah seakan malu dan kemudian tersenyum manis, tapi Naruto bisa tahu kalau itu hanyalah sebuah akting.

"Maaf menganggu, tapi apakah seorang pria bernama Irochu datang kemari?" Tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"Ahh, pak Irochu sedang menggunakan layanan kami saat ini, apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ya, saya minta tolong untuk memberi privasi untukku bicara dengannya. Ada bisnis penting yang harus segera diperbincangkan dengan pak Irochu. Apakah bisa?"

"Bisnis penting?. Tentu saja kami bisa memberikan kalian privasi. Lewati pintu biru di sebelah kanan, dan anda bisa bertemu pak Irochu di ruang nomor 26." Jawab Wanita itu masih tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, saya permisi pergi terlebih dahulu, nona cantik."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dengan kedipan menggoda, Naruto berjalan melewati wanita itu dan pergi ke arah wanita itu tunjukan.

"Fufufufu~ kecil kecil sudah pandai menggoda."

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat mendengar ucapan pelan wanita itu yang kini tertawa kecil, goncangan tubuhnya membuat kedua dada besar wanita itu ikut bergoncang pelan. Menghiraukan itu, dia dengan serius berbisik.

"Siapa kau?"

Namun wanita itu tidak menjawab, dan langsung pergi dengan tawa kecil yang manis.

"Nikmati pelayanan kami, tuan~."

Naruto menatap punggung wanita itu dengan waspada. Wanita ini bisa mengelabuhi Chunin yang mengikutinya, itu berarti wanita ini berada di level Jounin.

Berjalan ke ruang target dengan hati suram, Naruto masuk ke ruang target tanpa basa basi dan menutup pintu setelah dia mengecek kalau hanya ada target dan dia saja ada di dalam ruangan.

"Siapa kau?"

Pertanyaan target dia hiraukan untuk mengambil selimut yang ada di meja, dan dengan cepat dia menutupi kepala target dengan selimut itu.

Dia lalu menahan ke dua tangan target dengan bantal. Dia juga duduk di dada target sambil menunggu target kehabisan nafas dan mati. Setelah memastikan target benar benar mati, dia melepaskan selimut yang menutupi kepala target dan menata selimut itu.

Turun dari kasur dia mengamati hasil pembunuhannya. Dia membuat kejadian ini seolah olah target mati karena serangan jantung setelah seks. Dia menahan kedua tangan target agar tidak membuat tanda pemberontakan. Dia juga sengaja duduk di dada target agar dada target seperti sesak akibat serangan jantung.

Berjalan ke jendela, dia memandang langit biru cerah dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. Pembunuhan tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Karena dia hanyalah...

**Manusia yang memiliki** **keinginan.**

.

.

.

Satsuki memasuki rumah targetnya dengan diam diam. Dalam keahlian bersembunyi, dia adalah yang paling ahli diantara mereka. Dalam hal kecepatan, dia sudah kalah melawan Kasumi yang telah melakukan latihan fisik.

Namun, kemampuan ilusinya jauh meningkat. Berdiri di ruang makan, memandang target yang sedang makan didepannya. Target tidak dapat melihatnya karena Satsuki menggunakan genjutsu yang mempengaruhi penglihatan dan pendengaran pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bisa dideteksi.

Satsuki bisa kapan saja membunuh target dengan mudahnya. Namun ada satu benak dalam hatinya yang mengganggunya.

'Kenapa kau membunuh keluargamu?'

Satsuki ingin bertanya pada orang ini, apa yang membuatnya membunuh keluarganya sendiri.

**_"Kenapa?. Apa aku harus butuh alasan untuk membunuh keluargaku?"_**

Satsuki menggertakan giginya penuh benci saat dia seperti mendengar ucapan"nya".

**_"Kalau kau butuh jawaban, maka alasanku hanyalah untuk menguji kemampuan baruku."_**

Mata sharingan satu tomoenya menyala penuh kebencian.

**_"Tidak ada gunanya membunuh gadis lemah sepertimu ... Saudariku yang bodoh ... Jika kau ingin membunuhku ... Kutuklah aku! Bencilah aku! Dan jalani hidup yang panjang dan penuh derita ... Lari ... larilah ... lari ke kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan. Dan kemudian suatu hari, ketika kau memiliki mata yang sama sepertiku, datanglah padaku."_**

Penuh kebencian, Satsuki memotong kepala target dengan matanya yang berputar cepat seakan merefleksikan emosinya.

Tanpa memandang tubuh tanpa kepala, dia berlari keluar rumah dengan cepat. Kebencian seperti merasuki tubuhnya.

Kebencian yang dulu terhenti, tapi tidak pernah terlupakan.

Siapapun yang menghentikan dirinya untuk balas dendam, akan dia musnahkan. Karena dia hanyalah...

**Manusia yang memiliki kebencia****n.**

.

.

.

Kasumi secara diam-diam mengawasi seorang pria tua yang duduk di sebuah kasur. Pria tua itu kehilangan satu mata, dan ada bekas luka tajam di wajahnya.

Menggenggam kunainya erat, Kasumi mengatur jantungnya yang mulai berdetak lebih kencang karena ini akan menjadi pembunuhan pertamanya.

'Tenang dan fokus. Yang kau bunuh adalah orang jahat yang dulunya seorang bandit dan membunuh orang-orang tidak bersalah.'

Setelah menenangkan diri, dia bersiap untuk melempar kunai ke kepala target-

"Aku tahu kau disana anak muda."

Kasumi diam membeku, berpikir apakah dia ketahuan atau tidak. Mungkin saja kalau bandit ini juga adalah seorang shinobi.

"Aku bukan shinobi, aku hanyalah seorang bandit..." Ucap pria itu yang bernama Kanzao. Dari nada bicaranya, Kasumi bisa merasakan rasa pasrah, sedih, dan juga bangga saat dia mengatakannya.

"..." Kasumi tidak yakin harus berbuat apa, apakah dia harus membunuh target secepat mungkin sebelum target memanggil orang lain di sekitar.

"Kau masih pemula dan hanya punya pengalaman kecil dalam bersembunyi. Kau juga tidak bisa menahan nafsu membunuhmu meskipun ada sedikit. Aku menduga bahwa kau adalah seorang genin atau peserta turnamen murid akademi. Tidak perlu takut, jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuhlah aku!." Kanzao kemudian memejamkan mata seakan menerima kematian.

Kasumi perlahan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia keluar karena dia tahu ada Chunin yang akan melindunginya, dan juga karena ada pertanyaan yang mengganggunya.

"Kenapa?" Itulah pertanyaannya. Kenapa orang yang dulunya terkenal sebagai salah satu bandit terkejam di negara api ini seakan tenang dihadapan kematian. Apakah karena rasa bersalah?

"Tidak." Jawab tegas Kanzao yang mengerti pikiran Kasumi. Wajahnya tegas dan dingin, tapi terlihat senyum sedih dan pasrah. "...Aku tidak ingin mati, masih belum. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Tapi... Meskipun begitu, aku ditakdirkan mati sekarang, mau atau tidak mau."

Saat itu Kasumi menyadari, kalau bandit ini dapat menyadari Chunin yang bersembunyi. Dia juga menyadari kalau orang tua ini tidak memiliki raut ketakutan di wajahnya, dan didalam matanya ada penghinaan kepada Chunin yang masih bersembunyi.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Kasumi, melainkan kata "masih belum". Seolah olah Kanzao ini ingin mati tapi ada hal yang harus dia lakukan di kehidupan ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Kasumi penasaran. Dia tahu kalau dia harus membunuh orang ini, tapi keingintahuannya lebih besar dari keinginan menyelesaikan misi.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Kasumi keluar, Kanzao menatap Kasumi dengan matanya yang dalam dan tajam. Mata yang telah menatap keindahan dan kejelekan dunia ini.

Kanzao menghela napas lelah, dan menutup matanya. "Anak muda Senju, pembasmi orang-orang yang berdosa. Apakah kau ingin mendengar cerita hidupku, orang yang berdosa ini?"

Kasumi menelan ludah gugup, dan kemudian mengangguk. Seharusnya dia menolak, dan segera membunuh pria tua ini. Itu adalah misinya. Namun, dia ingin tahu.

Kanzao lahir di sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di dalam negara api, dan lebih tepatnya di sebuah hutan lebat yang dekat dengan sebuah gunung. Desa kecil ini memiliki sekitar 200~250 penduduk. Desa ini terbentuk dari orang-orang yang selamat dari sebuah desa yang hancur saat perang dunia shinobi ketiga. Karena itu semua penduduk tidak ingin keluar dari wilayah mereka. Beberapa puluhan tahun, mereka berburu hewan dan memakan tanaman yang bisa dimakan. Sampai akhirnya, hutan itu hampir kosong sumber makanannya. Warga penduduk kelaparan, dan bahkan ada beberapa korban yang mati. Ditambah warga kini lebih padat dan ada 400-an warga. Kepala desa saat itu, ayah Kanzao memutuskan untuk mengirim lima pria kuat desa untuk keluar dari desa, dan mencari hutan lain. atau sumber makanan yang ada. Beberapa hari kemudian, tiga orang kembali dengan keadaan terluka. Kabar baiknya mereka menemukan hutan cukup jauh dari hutan mereka dan ada sumber makanan, tapi kabar buruknya, mereka terluka dan dua diantara mereka terbunuh karena diserang oleh rombongan bandit yang menghuni hutan tersebut.

Dengan keputusan berat, ayah Kanzao memimpin para pemburu untuk menyerang rombongan bandit. Pertempuran antara 250 pemburu dengan 80 bandit dimenangkan para pemburu dengan korban yang besar. Sekitar 127 pemburu mati karena kurangnya pengalaman melawan manusia yang licik, dan senjata mereka yang hanya panah batu dan tombak batu, berbeda dengan gerombolan bandit yang mempunyai senjata pedang besi dan senjata lain yang terbuat dari besi. Salah satu korban adalah kepala desa mereka yang melindungi anaknya, Kanzao dari tebasan pedang. Sedih dan marah akan kematian banyak orang dan keluarga mereka, Kanzao dan pemburu yang tersisa menjarah markas bandit dan secara mengejutkan mendapatkan makanan yang banyak dan cukup untuk desa mereka makan selama tiga tahun. Saat itu pikiran untuk menjarah makanan dari kelompok lain muncul di pikiran Kanzao, namun dia sembunyikan dalam-dalam.

Delapan tahun berlalu, Kanzao telah menjadi kepala desa dan menikahi seorang wanita serta mempunyai anak perempuan yang keduanya sangat dia cintai. Populasi desa sudah meningkat ke 500 orang. Sumber makanan dari dua hutan sudah mulai susah didapatkan, dan hal itu menganggu pikiran Kanzao. Setelah berdikusi dengan para tetua desa, mereka akhirnya setuju untuk mengirim seratus orang keluar desa untuk menjarah kelompok atau desa lain. Kanzao memimpin seratus orang untuk pergi sangat jauh dari desa untuk tidak ada orang yang tahu asal mereka. Menjarah tiga kelompok yang lewat, Kanzao dan bawahannya telah membunuh ratusan orang dengan keji. Meskipun merasa bersalah, dia tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Karena yang dia lakukan hanyalah untuk keluarga dan desanya. Kembali ke desa dengan makanan yang besar, Kanzao memutuskan untuk kegiatan menjarah diadakan setahun sekali untuk tidak terlalu menarik perhatian desa shinobi, desa samurai ataupun desa biasa lain.

Empat tahun berlalu, gadis kecilnya tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan imut, serta desa yang semakin berkembang membuat Kanzao bahagia. Kebahagiaan desa membuatnya bersyukur atas keputusannya untuk menjadi bandit. Bandit. Kanzao dan sebagian penduduk adalah seorang bandit yang menjarah dan membunuh banyak orang. Hal ini disembunyikan dari anak-anak yang belum siap atas kenyataan kalau sebagian makanan yang mereka makan adalah jarahan orang yang telah mati dibunuh ayah mereka. Tindakan penjarahan Kanzao dan kelompoknya tidak terdeteksi selama enam tahun ini, tapi bencana tiba-tiba datang saat tidak terduga. Salah satu orang karavan yang mereka jarah berhasil kabur dari kepungan mereka dan pergi ke desanya menggunakan kuda dengan cepat. Takut kalau desa itu menghubungi desa shinobi untuk membasmi kelompok dan desa mereka, Kanzao dan kelompoknya menyerang desa tersebut. Dengan rasa bersalah yang besar, dia membunuh orang tua dan bahkan anak kecil seumuran anaknya dengan kejinya. Di hari itu, mereka mendapatkan banyak makanan dari desa itu. Namun tidak ada diantara mereka yang senang, karena mereka telah membasmi seluruh warga desa itu yang memiliki penduduk 500an. Kembali dengan hawa murung, warga desa terkejut dan sedih dari kabar tersebut. Tidak ada yang marah karena hal ini juga menyangkut keselamatan mereka. Kecuali anak Kanzao yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar dari tetangga, itu adalah pertengkaran pertama Kanzao dengan anaknya. Hati Kanzao terluka saat gadis kecilnya mengucapkan bahwa Kanzao adalah bandit yang kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Sejak saat itu hubungan antara Kanzao dengan gadis kecilnya menjadi tegang.

Satu tahun kemudian, Kanzao baru saja pulang dari penjarahan dan menemukan kalau anaknya tidak ada dirumah. Karena hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun anaknya, dia ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Namun dia dikejutkan saat dia menemukan anak gadisnya dengan seorang remaja laki-laki yang tidak dia kenal. Mengetahui kalau remaja itu bukanlah warga desanya, dia ingin membunuh remaja itu agar tidak ada yang tahu dimana letak desanya. Namun anak gadisnya melindungi remaja tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga Kanzao secara terpaksa menampar putrinya sendiri. Meskipun begitu, putrinya masih bersih keras melindungi remaja tersebut dengan alasan kalau remaja tersebut telah melindunginya dari seekor harimau. Karena permohonan putrinya serta remaja itu yang sudah jauh berlari membuat Kanzao secara pasrah setuju untuk tidak mengejar remaja tadi. Dan kemudian, tragedi terjadi.

Di suatu malam, desa mereka diserang oleh sekelompok Chunin. Meskipun hanya ada sepuluh Chunin dan dua Semi-Jounin, hal itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan desa mereka. Kanzao melihat ratusan warganya mati dari berbagai cara; dibakar hidup-hidup, ditenggelamkan, terpotong, dan tersetrum petir. Dengan amukannya dia membunuh dua Chunin dengan serangan kejutan, kemudian seorang Semi-Jounin bertarung dengannya. Kanzao hampir mati beberapa kali melawan shinobi itu, dan akan mati saat shinobi itu menusukan pedang kearahnya. Namun istrinya tiba-tiba muncul dan pedang itu menusuk tembus badan istrinya, istrinya juga dengan sekuat tenaga menahan shinobi itu ditempat. Dengan ayunan kapaknya, Kanzao memenggal kepala Semi-Jounin tersebut. Istrinya kemudian berpesan untuk menjaga putrinya sebelum meninggal. Sedih, dia menggendong putrinya yang pingsan untuk bersembunyi di dalam rawa dekat desa.

Dua hari kemudian mereka keluar dari persembunyian dan menatap reruntuhan desa dengan sedih dan rasa bersalah. Saat mereka mengubur mayat warga desa satu-persatu, mereka terkejut saat remaja yang putrinya temukan dan kemungkinan besar orang yang mengirim shinobi ke desa mereka, ada di desa. Kanzao dengan murka dan putus asa bertanya apakah dia yang mengirim shinobi kesini. Remaja itu hanya tertawa keras dengan gilanya, dan mengatakan kalau ini adalah balas dendam atas apa yang terjadi pada desanya. Saat itu, Kanzao tahu kalau remaja ini adalah salah satu yang selamat dari desa yang pernah dia hancurkan. Dengan marah Kanzao bertarung dengan remaja itu. Namun karena luka parah yang dideritanya, dia kalah. Saat dia akan dibunuh, putrinya menusuk remaja tersebut dengan pedang dari belakang. Putrinya yang saat itu berumur sepuluh tahun, dengan benci menusuk tubuh remaja itu bertubi-tubi tanpa henti, dan berhenti saat dia terjatuh kelelahan. Menatap putrinya yang menangis menyesal atas perbuatannya, Kanzao memeluk putrinya dengan erat. Keduanya menangis dibawah langit cerah. Setahun kemudian, Kanzao dan putrinya tinggal di Konohagakure.

Kasumi mendengarkan cerita Kanzao selama tiga jam. Matanya sembab karena menangis. Menatap Kanzao dengan pandangan simpati dan sedih, Kasumi baru tahu sosok sejati Kanzao, bandit kejam ini.

Melihat kunai yang menusuk dada kiri Kanzao, Kasumi mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi dia harus. Memikirkan akan reaksi putri Kanzao mendapati ayahnya mati, rasa bersalah Kasumi meningkat.

Menggertakan giginya, dia keluar dari rumah dengan cepat. Chunin yang mengawasi juga pergi dari rumah itu. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul wanita yang menatap sedih dan rasa bersalah pada mayat Kanzao.

Kasumi menatap matahari yang menyinari dunia dengan tatapan tajam. Pikirannya bergejolak luas.

Apa yang benar?

Apa yang salah?

Kasumi tidak tahu. Kanzao membunuh banyak orang, untuk menjaga desanya. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau salah. Dia ingin jawaban, karena dia hanyalah...

**Manusia yang memiliki keingintahuan.**


End file.
